An Unstoppable Force
by Hecateslover
Summary: Set the summer after fifth year. A tragic occurrence brings two friends together, and changes their lives forever. It's a fun read, you won't regret it! HPLL, HPSS, other pairings, Polyamory, BDSM. MATURE readers only, please. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Unstoppable**

Have you ever loved someone so much that every time you were near them that you felt on top of the world, unbeatable, like you could do anything? What would you give to have a love like that? Harry discovers love, in all its strange and wonderful forms.

**Warnings: D/s, HET, FemSLASH, SLASH. Pretty much every fetish and every type of sex imaginable. And one OC. Sorry. But he's hot, I promise. **

**Chapter One**

Luna Lovegood walked down the dusty dirt road, with several books in her arms. She had been in the village's library for most of the day. The sun was setting, just in time for her to return in time for dinner. Her father was a horrible cook, so she usually took it upon herself to do the cooking, even though she wasn't much better at it. She burnt the food a lot as she got distracted sometimes. She hummed slightly as she hurried along.

Ottery St. Catchpole was a small muggle village, with just a few wizarding families, like the Weasleys on the far side of town in the farming area, and the MacMillans farther in town. The Lovegoods were out in the country, and most people stayed away, wizards and muggles alike, since the Lovegoods were rumored to be very odd.

Luna smiled as she saw a butterfly float in her path. She paused to watch it for a moment, and then went on to walk to her home. She spotted it farther up the path, a big black rook like shape, going past the open door and setting the books down on the kitchen table. The house was empty and silent. She frowned slightly, but went on up to her room. Smiling at her photo of Harry, herself, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville on her desk, she went to the window, and opened it. The breeze came in, the hot pink and neon green curtains fluttered.

She went to her desk, and arranged her papers. Her homework for the summer was finished, finally, and now she had time to do other things! She glanced to the picture on her desk. It had been taken that last week of school. Ron and Ginny were waving wildly, Ron giving a noogie to Neville once in a while. Hermione was rolling her eyes at their actions. Harry did what he did in all of his pictures, and tried to hide out in the corner or behind the group. Picture Luna kept dragging him up front, her arm wound in his.

She smiled at this. "Now Luna, don't you think you're being a bit forward?" Picture Luna innocently shook her head while Picture Harry blushed and hid behind Ron. Luna then looked to the necklace that had been hanging off the frame. She had made it soon after she came home for the summer. The pendant was her DA galleon, surrounding it were sliced butterbeer corks she had painted. She put it on, rubbing the cold galleon slightly, warming it up. She glanced out the window. Daddy wasn't home yet.

Maybe he was asleep in his study. She walked to his study, absentmindedly straightening pictures and things on her way. The door was ajar. She frowned slightly, and opened it. Her eyes widened. The study had papers were everywhere, and the office was a mess, more than usual. Cabinets were over turned, entire bookshelves and been taken out.

"Daddy?" She said softly, looking around. She couldn't find him anywhere in the room. She got a feeling deep in her stomach, and she went to one of the bookshelves that had thankfully been unscathed. She tipped one of the books forward, and the shelf slid over, revealing a narrow passageway. She went down the stairs.

She sighed in relief as the small dark room looked untouched. She ran back to her room, took her book bag, another bag with a couple of changes of clothes, and went back to the secret room. Blowing the dust off, she took the family Grimore, several other important books, her mother's notebooks, and a small, thin, box. She looked around the cave once more. On one of the walls, there was a procession of the moon, in its different stages. Connecting to it was her family tree, names lost in grime and dirt. She would be back, but who knew when.

"I'll be back when it's safe." She said softly. She walked back up the stairs, closing the passage behind her. No one was in the house, she knew. She must move quickly though, before it got completely dark. They could come back.

She went up to her room, grabbing her trunk, stuffing her school books and homework in it, and shrank it, slipping the miniature trunk into her pocket. She smiled slightly and tapped her wand to her DA galleon, thinking of a safe place.

"_Portus." _

Harry sat up abruptly as he heard a creak in the floorboards. He was a light sleeper now, which didn't help much, as he quite a few nightmares to begin with. The sun had just set, but his sleeping habits were always off during the summer. He blinked in surprise as he saw something stand up from the floor in his room, their blonde hair-

He raised his wand.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked in surprise, scrambling for his glasses. As he put them on, Luna Lovegood came into focus. His eyes widened as he took in her summer dress, sandals, and polka dotted socks. Those Hogwarts robes hid a lot…he shook his head. "Luna? What are you doing here?"

"I portkeyed here using the DA galleon. I think the Deatheaters took my father. Don't know. I didn't stay around long enough to make sure." She said softly, sitting at his desk chair, looking around the room. "Where are we, by the way?"

"Uh….my Aunt and Uncle's place."

She raised a brow, taking in the beat up furniture, and Harry's worn looking clothes, and the bruise on his cheekbone. She decided not to comment on it, as he probably already knew it was there. "How has your summer been so far Harry?"

Harry blinked in surprise as he got out of bed. "That's all you can ask me? You just said Deatheaters probably took your father, aren't you worried?"

Luna laughed softly. "Of course I am, but then again, Daddy could have just gotten into the sherry and perhaps that's why the office was messed up." She looked thoughtful. "But I would think he would have stayed around."

Harry walked over and undid Hedwig's cage. "I'll write Dumbledore and let him know…"

Luna cocked her head. "Do you tell him everything?"

Harry blinked in surprise, turning to her as Hedwig hopped out of her cage, standing on the windowsill.

"Sometimes." Harry said quietly.

Luna went over to Hedwig, petting her feathers. "What a lovely owl. What is her name?"

"Hedwig."

Luna smiled slightly at the bird. "She looks very smart. You must talk to her a lot."

Harry blinked. "Uh, yes, I do…why do you say that?"

Luna just smiled as Hedwig leant into her hand. "A lot of people don't bother doing so. They just think of them as animals."

Harry held his head in his hand. "Luna…what are you going to do? Do you want me to send for the Weasleys? You can't stay here, the Dursleys wouldn't be happy…"

Luna cocked her head, her eyes falling on the bruise on Harry's face. "That's too bad. The Weasleys are nice and everything, but Ronald is a little harsh sometimes. I think we would have fun together Harry."

Harry went to his desk, getting his parchment. "Tell you what. I'll write Remus, and I'll ask for him to visit. Maybe you can tell him about your Dad…"

"That would be okay Harry. I like Professor Lupin. He's terribly nice."

Harry wrote the Professor and sent Hedwig off. Harry looked around awkwardly. Luna just gave him a small smile, opening her bag. "Go back to sleep Harry. I'm sorry I interrupted you."

"But….what about you?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I'll sleep on the floor."

Harry shook his head. "That's alright, I'll sleep on the floor, you can take my bed. I mean, it's just for tonight probably…."

She shook her head with a slight sigh. "That is fine Harry. I know I wont change your mind…" She trailed off as she took out her nightgown and started to unbutton her shirt. Harry's eyes widened, and he turned around quickly.

"I don't know what you're embarrassed about Harry." Luna chuckled.

"You're a girl Luna…"

"I'm sure you've seen more-"

Harry didn't bother to correct her.

"You can turn now Harry."

Harry turned, seeing Luna in her nightgown. It went to her ankles, just plain white, with slits up the sides and long sleeves. It was loose on her, the collar slipped down to show a bare shoulder. Harry looked away, and grabbed his pillow and blanket, setting it on the floor. "Remus should be by tomorrow…"

Luna gave him a small smile, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Harry." She got on his bed and curled up.

Harry sat down on the floor, wrapping the blanket around himself. He stared up at the ceiling, hearing her shift slightly in the bed. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Luna." Harry returned softly. It was a long time before he went back to sleep. It had been just a few weeks since the holidays had started. He hadn't done much besides grieving for Sirius, and now he felt rather lost. And now Luna was here. He had no idea what to think about that. The stupid Ministry defense guides had been rather useless, and he had promptly thrown them in the trash. He then thought about what Luna had said at the end of term about her Mother. If her Father was dead…she would be like him. No parents. With a frown, he turned on his side, and tried to go to sleep.

He woke early the next morning to hear his Aunt banging on the door. "Chores, boy! Get down and make breakfast!" Harry sat up, looking over to see Luna lying in his bed still, sleeping. Her heart shaped face was peaceful, her long blonde hair trailing over the side of the bed. He got up and dressed quickly, making sure she was still asleep, and crept out of his room.

He cooked breakfast, hiding a plate for Luna to the side. After he washed the dishes, he went upstairs and into his room. Luna had just woken up, and she smiled at him sleepily as he gave her a plate of food. "That's terribly nice of you Harry. Thank you."

She nibbled on a bit of it and smiled happily, her eyes lighting up. "This is wonderful! Your aunt must be a good cook."

Harry shook his head with a slight smile. "She's awful actually. I usually cook all the meals. Thanks Luna. I've got to do my chores…um, just try to stay hidden, okay? My relatives aren't the nicest folks. When Remus comes around, I'll…talk to him."

Luna nodded, nibbling on a bit of toast. Harry went back out, going downstairs to start on his chores.

Luna stared down from the window to see Harry in the garden, pulling weeds. She had been in the room for an hour now, and she was a little bored. She hoped the Professor would be by soon. Her eyes trailed across the street to see an old lady walking up the sidewalk…odd, she'd seen a teenager just a short while ago wearing that same jacket… her eyes lit in realization. It was either polyjuice or a metamorphangus. She watched the old lady wave to Harry, and Harry returned it. Ah, Harry knew them then. Must be one of the people guarding him.

She heard the crack of apparition, and saw Professor Lupin come out of an alley and walk up the sidewalk. Harry stood and they started to talk.

"Harry, you said you wanted to talk?"

Harry looked up to see Remus looking at him, slightly concerned. The man looked greyer than before, his robes shabbier than ever. "Yeah, I've got to do some more work in the back…let's talk there." Harry said, brushing the dirt from his knees.

They went to the backyard, and Harry went to the rosebushes. "So, what's wrong?" Remus asked, watching the boy prune the bushes.

"Luna Lovegood portkeyed into my bedroom last night."

Remus' jaw dropped. "What?"

Harry flushed. "She thinks her father was taken by deatheaters. Or he had gotten into some sherry." He shrugged. "Anyhow, her father wasn't there, and she thought it wasn't safe for her to be there. I don't know how she ended up here, but…could you check? I don't want the Order to make a big deal out of this…but Luna is a good friend of mine, and she was….she was at the Ministry with me. There is a possibility that they could have taken her father for…revenge or something twisted like that."

Remus nodded. "I'll check on it discreetly. What about the Durselys? I didn't think they would like another magical person around…"

Harry shifted. "They don't…they don't know she's here. She's been hiding in my room."

Remus stifled a chuckle at the uncomfortable look on the boy's face. "Alright then. But you'll have to tell them sooner or later. I'll check the Lovegood place, I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, watching the man go.

Later that afternoon, Harry returned with lunch. Luna took it happily. "So, what did the Professor say?"

Harry sat next to her on the bed. "He'll check it out. If….if your father was taken…um…we'll have to figure something out."

Luna gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Harry."

Harry shrugged, curling his legs to his chest. "You're my friend Luna, why wouldn't I help you?"

Her smile widened slightly as she continued eating her lunch. Harry's stomach gurgled, and Luna giggled. "Didn't you eat lunch Harry?"

Harry looked down at his stomach, flushing. "Er…sorry."

"I know how teenage boys are, you always want food, here-"

"No, that's yours-"

Luna shoved some celery in his mouth.

"mrugh-hu." Harry choked slightly, coughing as he chewed it properly.

Luna giggled. "Is that better?"

That night after dinner, the doorbell rang. "Get the door boy." Vernon muttered, and Harry hastened to the door. Harry smiled as he saw Remus, stopping short as he saw the look on the man's face.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Lovegood was found in Diagon Alley this afternoon….oh, he's dead Harry."

Harry froze. "Oh no….Luna…"

Remus ran a hand through his graying hair. "I talked with the Weasleys, and they said they would be happy to take her in…"

Harry shook his head. "I-"

"Boy! Is that one of your freaky friends!" Vernon thundered, coming to the door.

Harry frowned. "Don't call him that." He turned to Remus. "What about HQ?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "We're not sure who owns the place now…since…"

Harry winced. "Right. I'll tell Luna she'll have to go…"

"The Order will be by to pick you both up in half an hour. Get everything ready, okay?" Remus whispered, and Harry nodded.

Harry ignored his Uncle's yelling as he sprinted up the stairs. Luna was sitting at his desk, looking at his drawings. "Luna…Remus just came by…I…"

Luna stared at him for a moment. "He didn't get into the sherry, did he?" She said steadily, her silver eyes no longer dreamy. It seemed as though they were lifeless, that normal vibrancy in her eyes were gone forever.

Harry stifled a choked laugh as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "No Luna. I'm afraid not. The….the Order will be here soon to pick us up."

She stood, wrapping her thin arms around his waist. "Thank you for being so nice to me Harry." She said softly, putting her head on his shoulder.

Harry held onto her, trying to keep himself from crying. "I'm sorry Luna." He whispered. He didn't know what to do. Part of him felt like it was his fault, another part was angry at Voldemort…

"It's alright." She whispered, burying her face in his neck. "We knew what we were doing when we wrote that article last year, and when I went with you to the Ministry. You're my friend Harry." Harry held onto her tighter at the mention of the Ministry, but said nothing.

They parted shortly after that, and set to packing. By the time they were finished, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Shacklebolt had arrived. Moody had had it with the Durselys and tied them up while they used a portkey to go to the Burrow.

Harry looked around the familiar looking place with a sigh. Luna latched onto his arm, not letting go as Mrs. Weasley hugged them both tightly. "Oh Luna, I'm terribly sorry about your father…I…Ginny, show Luna to your room dear." Ginny motioned for Luna to follow her, but Luna wouldn't let go of Harry's arm.

Harry looked at the blonde with a sigh. "Luna…try to get some rest, alright. Please?" Luna nodded, looking over her shoulder at Harry as Ginny dragged her away by her hand.

Hermoine and Ron were looking at him worriedly. "Alright Harry?" Ron asked, his pale blue eyes looking at him in concern.

Harry sighed. "I'm fine Ron." He grabbed his trunk, dragging it up to Ron's room. As he passed Ginny's room, he heard the girls talking, but went on by. Harry saw that his regular cot was already prepared for him. He shoved his trunk under it, and curled up under the covers.

Ron came in a bit later, just as Harry was dozing off. "Harry, I don't know how you can't stand Loony Lovegood, she's so weird…"

"Shut up Ron." Harry said shortly, turning to face the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry woke as a door opened. "Good morning boys!" Harry sat up sleepily, blinking in surprise as he saw Fleur come in, carrying a tray of food. Ron sat up as well, drooling at the quarter veela. Harry didn't have any affect towards her, but he never really had before, so he never thought of it.

"Fleur, what are you doing here?"

Her tinkling laugh spread over the room. "Ah, Bill and I are to be married. I suspect Molly didn't have time to tell you last night when you arrived…"

Harry shook his head, digging into his breakfast. "So you're still working at Gringott's?"

She nodded. "It is helping with my English, can you tell?"

Harry nodded with a smile. The door opened once more to show Ginny and Hermoine, with Luna trailing behind them. Hermoine sat on the edge of Ron's bed, and Ginny sat next to Fleur at the end of Harry's. Ginny and Hermione looked a little cross at the French girl. Harry waved a slightly unsure looking Luna over, and she sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. Her eyes looked slightly red, and she was paler than usual (which was saying something.) "You okay Luna?" Harry asked softly.

Luna shrugged, not replying verbally. "Have you eaten yet?" Harry asked. She looked away, and Harry got a bit of food on his fork. "Try Mrs. Weasley's food. It's even better than mine, and I know how you like mine…"

She took the fork from his hand and ate a bit hesitantly. Harry gave her a small smile as they shared his breakfast. He missed the glare from Ginny, and the exchanged look that Hermoine and she shared a moment later. Ron just stared in shock. Fleur sighed, watching them with a sad smile.

After they ate breakfast, the boys dressed and went outside. Dumbledore had returned Harry's broom while Harry was asleep. "Yeah, Dumbledore said he lifted your ban, so you can play quidditch again!" Ron said happily as Harry stared at the broom in his hands.

All he could see was the broom that Sirius had given him. Part of him wanted to fly, but another part of him thought he was just wasting time by flying when he could be doing something more productive…

Luna put a hand on his arm. "I want to see you fly Harry. You fly so well…"

Harry gave her a small smile, something rising up inside him. "Alright Luna."

The boys took off, along with Ginny. Hermione and Luna stayed on the ground. Hermione looked over at the blonde. The two girls had never gotten along so well, and now that she could see that…something had happened between Harry and Luna, she would try and talk to the girl.

"How are you Luna?"

The blonde shrugged, picking at the grass beside her. "Fine as I could expect I suppose."

Hermione winced. "I…I'm sorry. I bet your father was a nice man."

Luna sighed, lying back on the grass and stared up at the clouds. "He was. He was funny, a little odd…but I loved him. Honestly I didn't know it the death eaters had taken him or he'd gotten into the sherry…that's just how he was. I ran off just in case. I'm glad I went to Harry though."

"Do you like Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly, looking up towards the sky.

"Of course I do. Everyone does." Luna said with a slight smile. "He's terribly nice, even to those who don't deserve it sometimes. I wish my Father had gotten to meet him."

Hermione was taken aback slightly by that, especially when the blonde girl's silver eyes looked towards her. "So, how are you Hermione?"

Hermione stood, brushing the grass from her shorts. "Well, I've got to make some changes to one of my papers…I'll see you around Luna."

"Of course Hermione." The blonde said dreamily, her eyes returning to the sky.

Harry's heart soared as he turned in the sky, the wind moving through his hair. He laughed, feeling more alive than he had in a long time. He'd missed this. Ginny, Ron, and he were playing a friendly game of tag, and they'd yet to catch him. He smiled slightly as he saw Luna lying on the grass in the garden, waving up at him.

Harry waved back, and he felt Ron ram into him, tackling him into the ground playfully. "Got you!"

Harry made a face at his friend, picking up his broom. "You were lucky."

Ginny landed on the ground, pouting. "Damn, I'm never going to catch you!"

Harry laughed, heading over to Luna, but Ginny grabbed his arm. "Come on, one more time!"

Harry sighed, and relented.

They went into the air once more and started to fly around.

Luna watched them from the ground silently, sitting up. She knew that for all her acting, Ginny did have a terrible crush on Harry, and had never gotten over it. She knew all about Ginny practicing with other boyfriends and such. All she could remember was the games they used to play as children, pretending to be brides for the famous Harry Potter. But it was just a game then.

But seeing how the red head had her eyes on the boy, and the way she always tried to get his attention, Luna knew that Ginny Weasley would try to get the Boy Who Lived to be hers. They hadn't talked much since her Mother died. She knew Ginny had only started talking to her again when Harry and the others started involving her with the DA and everything. Ginny hadn't been there for her when her Mother had died. Harry would, could never know, it wasn't his business.

But Harry? Harry would never be satisfied just being the Boy Who Lived. He wasn't what Ginny really wanted. She wanted someone to show off at the Ministry, someone to be in the papers with, someone to show off to the other girls…She stiffened as she saw Ginny shoot out behind Harry, tackling him to the ground. She could hear their laughter over the field, how the red head was giggling and laughing on top of the boy…

Harry could be attracted to the red head, but she wasn't what Harry needed.

She looked away, wrapping her arms around her knees. She wondered if Harry would realize that she liked him. He was rather oblivious sometimes. She didn't know how long she sat there until a shadow cast over her. She shielded her eyes to see Harry standing there, broomstick over her shoulder, his dark hair wild. "Hey."

Luna gave him a small smile as he plopped right down next to her. "Hi Harry. Having fun?"

Harry nodded. "It's been a long time since I've flown." Harry said softly, giving the blonde a small smile.

Luna returned it shyly. "I can tell it makes you really happy."

Harry nodded, looking down at his broomstick. "It does. But…"

"What?" Luna asked, biting her lip.

"I don't think I'll be on the team this year. I…I've got more important things to do…Ron and Ginny wont be happy though."

Luna wound her arm with his. "What matters is what makes you happy. If you think it would be better for you to concentrate on other things, do it."

Harry gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Lu."

Luna blushed slightly at the shortening of her name. Harry saw and looked away. "You don't like it?"

"I think it's cute. But I don't think I'll be calling you Har."

They both chuckled. Luna leant into Harry slightly. "I've got to start organizing Daddy's funeral. I'll have to call a few people and get things done." She sighed.

"Want me to help? I…don't know much about…" Harry trailed off. "I wonder if Sirius had a funeral."

Luna stood, pulling him up. "Thank you for the help Harry. Yes, I'm sure Mr. Black had a funeral, it would only be proper since he was the Head of the family…" She trailed off, spotting the slightly confused look. "Come with me."

They went to the burrow and into the girl's room. Luna went through her bags, and grabbed a book. "Here, read this. It'll help. I figured you didn't know much about this sort of thing. I have to go make a few firecalls." She kissed his cheek as she exited the room. She didn't see Harry looking at her in shock, hand pressed against his cheek.

Luna furrowed her brow, looking at the stacks of parchment before her. "Ragnock, are you telling me that I will have to run the paper? I'm still in school…"

The goblin bared his teeth slightly. "As Matriarch -"

"No, it's alright, I had no plans of shutting down the paper at all Ragnock. I just…don't know." Luna said softly.

Ragnock twined his spindly fingers together. "We can get someone else from the Council to take it over, but as this paper is very important to the community…"

Luna sighed. "It's alright. I'll keep it. I will work out a way to work on it." She said thoughtfully, putting the papers together in a file.

She leant back in the chair. "I've already made a list of people that are invited to the funeral. Since I know how close Daddy was to you, I would like for you to come as well."

Ragnock looked slightly surprised, but hid it quickly. "You are your father's daughter, Miss Lovegood. I would be honored."

Luna gave him a tight lipped smile. "I….have another guest I would like to invite, but it would be rather risky…I would like a bit of security for the funeral."

Ragnock raised a brow. "Are you sure? Who is this guest?"

Luna looked down at the small silver ring that rested in the palm of her hand. "Harry Potter. He helped take care of me when I ran from my home that night…"

"Of course Miss Lovegood. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I know Griphook has business with him anyways, and we've been having trouble getting in contact with him."

Luna blinked slowly. "His Godfather's will?"

"Along with the Potter estate. There's also another matter that needs to be handled." Ragnock said shortly.

Luna nodded. "I'll let him know. If they try to keep him from coming to the funeral, I'll insist otherwise. And I know he will try to come despite what they say."

Harry took his House patch off of his school robes with a sigh. Luna knocked on the door. Harry saw her in the reflection of the mirror. "May I come in?" He nodded, and Luna came to stand beside him. She frowned, turning him by his shoulders to face her.

Harry saw that she wore deep black robes in a strange cut, tight across the bodice and sleeves, covering her hands to her knuckles, flaring out around the hips, opening in the middle to reveal black skirts. She looked strange with her hair pulled back completely, devoid of her usual radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace.

She was looking him over with a slight frown. "Oh, this will never do…" She tapped his robes, transfiguring them somewhat similar to hers, except he wore pants under his. She pushed him down to sit on the edge of his bed and stood in front of him.

He flushed slightly as she moved closer, her waist right in front of his face. His hair felt slightly weird as she messed with it. "I'm growing out your hair. Hopefully it will be easier to handle, and it's proper anyways…oh, that looks much better." He felt her pulling back his hair at the nape of his neck.

Harry smiled slightly as he felt her thin fingers run through his hair once more, making sure everything was right. He leant into her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was glad to have her around, she knew so much more about this stuff than he did…

Luna looked down at the dark haired boy attached to her, and set her hand on the top of his head. " You look nice Harry." She unwrapped his arms from her and stepped away slightly so he could stand.

He stood, and she brushed her hand across his shoulders, straightening his high collar. He was just the same height as she, both of them on the rather small side. "There." Their eyes met, and both of them felt…something.

At this moment, Hermoine came in. "Are you ready…" She trailed off as both of them looked towards her. She swallowed slightly, feeling uncomfortable. Hermione thought she was going to help Harry prepare for the funeral, perhaps even talk to him a bit about Sirius…

"Harry….where did you get those robes?"

"Oh, Luna transfigured them for me." Harry said.

Hermione frowned, eyeing his hair as well. "You know we aren't allowed to do magic over the summer." She said to Luna.

The blonde just met her gaze unyieldingly and shrugged. Luna didn't want to explain herself to the tart. It wasn't her business that she was legally an adult now, now that her Father was dead. They passed her to go downstairs. As they went downstairs, Harry caught Luna's hand in his and squeezed slightly. They shared a sad smile and parted as they went into the kitchen.

Everyone else was waiting there, the Weasleys and members of the Order. They were all to take portkeys to the Cemetery in Wiltshire. Harry looked around at the Weasleys to see Ron and Ginny in their school robes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in dark looking robes, Fleur and Bill in robes similar to Harry's and Luna's, Remus in patched black robes, and the others in their Auror robes. Hermione came in, wearing a black muggle dress, looking rather out of place.

They took portkeys soon afterwards. Harry stared around at the Cemetery, feeling slightly unsettled. Luna walked ahead, leading the group towards the grave. Just a few others were waiting there, Harry felt rather sad that not many had come. Neville and his Gran had come, along with Amelia Bones and her niece Susan. Two goblins were there as well, looking out of place next to all of the humans.

Dumbledore had taken care of the proceedings, and Luna stood silently by her father's grave, her silver eyes fixed on the ground below. Harry kept his hand on her arm. It was so odd to know that he'd already witnessed two deaths, but this was the first funeral he'd ever attended. Next to the grave was his wife's, Luna's mother. Her grave was covered in Daisies, a picture of a waning crescent moon above the inscription _Loving Mother, Wife, and Witch, this Lady Lovegood Watches all over she is With. _His eyes went back to her Father's gravestone. There was the same crescent moon, and underneath, it said _Father, Husband, and Wizard, Regent Lovegood Watches and Protects his Lady. _Harry glanced back to Luna, a bit curious at the inscriptions, but said nothing.

As Dumbledore finished his speech, Luna knelt in front of the grave with a deep sigh. The sun had set, and the moonlight shone on them now. Harry could only see Luna by her white blonde hair as she tossed dirt into the grave, making four motions with her wand. A soft light was cast over the grave as it lowered into the ground, honeysuckle covering the top of the grave, covering it and wrapping around the gravestone, much like the Daisies had done with her Mother's.

She stood slowly, taking out a ring from her pocket and slipping it onto her index finger. "I shall honor my blood and history with pride." She said softly. The others hummed their acceptance. As the Order members prepared to leave, Luna, held tightly onto Harry's arm.

"Harry, could you please stay close?" Luna whispered, and Harry nodded. He wasn't planning on leaving her side any time soon.

Neville hugged Luna and gave his condolences, and promised to write. Amelia Bones gave Luna a slight nod as they passed. Luna could see the Goblins heading their way, and Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, I think it is time we return. Miss Lovegood?"

"I have a bit of business to conduct at Gringott's. Harry, will you please escort me?"

"Of course Luna." Harry said with a slight smile, ignoring the Headmaster.

After much protestation, Harry and Luna had portkeyed to Gringott's. Luna turned to Harry once they were inside the office. "Harry, I've already handled my business, mostly, but Ragnock and Griphook wanted to speak with you…"

Harry looked at her in surprise, and she gave him a sheepish smile. "They probably wouldn't have let you go otherwise."

They all sat down.

"Let us express our condolences Lady Lovegood, your father was good, for a human." Ragnock said roughly. Harry glanced towards the blonde next to him, wondering what was going on.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware that you are the last of the Potters?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you know that you must sign the Potter contracts and paperwork by your seventeenth birthday, or else you will lose it all."

Harry's eyes widened, and the Goblin pressed on. "Not only that, but the Black accounts are in peril as well, especially as Narcissa Malfoy, nee- Black is able to contest the will."

Harry sagged into the seat. "No. I had no idea. I…don't know much about this sort of thing."

Griphook snapped, pushing files towards Harry. "Sign the paperwork now, you have nothing to worry about. I am sure Lady Lovegood will have no trouble helping you manage this."

Harry looked to Luna worriedly, and she gave him a slight nod. "I was surprised that you didn't know much about this Harry, I'd always figured that Dumbledore would have told you…"

Harry shook his head, signing the paperwork.

As they portkeyed back to the Burrow, Harry felt the Potter and Black rings heavy in his pocket. They had arrived outside the back door. Harry turned to Luna and hugged her tightly. "You didn't need to do this Luna…you've got enough going on."

"That's alright Harry…there wasn't any other time to do it. You okay?"

"I should be asking you that." Harry murmured.

Luna shook her head. "Harry, you worry too much. Let someone else take care of you for once, hmm?" She ran a hand over his hair with a faint smile. "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is wondering where we are. Shall we?"

The next few days around the Burrow were quiet. Everyone was on their tiptoes around Luna, as she sometimes went into weeping fits. Of course, Harry knew that all of them weren't real, she just preferred to be alone, and what better way than to start crying around a whole bunch of boys and men who don't know how to deal with crying girls?

Harry was getting better at dealing with crying girls, certainly, when he wasn't being dragged around to the creek or flying with Ginny and Ron.

Their school letters arrived shortly before Harry's birthday. Ginny and Luna watched the three soon-to-be sixth years open their OWL scores. Hermione squealed immediately with a huge grin. "Perfect O's!" She hopped up and down in place.

Ron wasn't so enthusiastic about his own scores, but he did manage to do better than the twins. Harry was pleasantly surprised to get an O in defense, potions, charms, and COMC. Hermione and Ron had gotten their sixth year Prefect badges along with their letters, and Ron had also gotten the Quidditch Captain badge.

Ron was smiling smugly at it, putting both badges side by side on his shirt. His Mother hugged him tightly. "Just imagine it, you could have a Head Boy Badge next year Ronnie!"

Harry felt a slight pang at this. He'd been on team longer, and somehow Ron had gotten Captain. It probably would have hurt more if he'd been planning on staying on the team…he was about to say something about that when Ginny gasped, pulling out her own prefect's badge. Molly hugged her daughter tight. "Oh! We have to celebrate!"

As Molly made party plans, Harry and Luna exchanged a look, and they went outside to the garden. "Are you upset Harry?" Luna said softly, winding her fingers through his.

Harry met her gaze. "No, actually. I was a little last year, but…there are more important things, you know?"

Luna let her eyes trail over his solemn face and his long hair. Harry had let his hair stay long after the funeral, and Luna liked it quite a bit. It made him look older. It was a bit tamer, and it surprisingly had a slight curl to it. "Yes. There are." She said finally, looking away.

Harry idly watched the gnomes along the edge of the woods come back towards the house. Luna giggled. "They're cute, aren't they?"

Harry made a face. "If you say so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A few days later, they went to Diagon Alley with Mrs. Weasley and other Order members. Harry marveled at how different everything looked in comparison to how he'd seen it last. Luna stuck by him the entire time whilst shopping.

Ginny was given new dress robes since she had gotten prefect, and had insisted on having Harry help her choose. They were all required to have dress robes that year. Luckily, the twins had given Ron some nice robes. Hermoine was trying on robes as well, as she'd grown out of her old ones.

Harry was sitting in Madam Malkins, watching Ginny try on yet another dress robe. He made a face slightly at a pink one. Luna caught the look and giggled. Harry made a face at her. "Hey, aren't you going to try some on as well?"

Luna smiled. "Oh, I have robes. And what about you Mr. Potter?"

Harry cringed. His old dress robes had long been grown out of….she recognized the look and drug him out of his chair, pulling him towards some racks. Ginny pouted. "Harry, what do you think about this one?"

Harry turned, and his eyes widened as she had put on a revealing gold dress. He was saved from answering when Mrs. Weasley called out. "Absolutely not Ginerva Weasley! Put that dress back!"

Harry turned back to the racks, and Luna nudged his ribs. "Be careful Harry."

"What?"

"You know she likes you. She always has." Luna said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Harry blinked, confused. "But she has a boyfriend. I thought she was over all that."

Luna sighed. "She's just waiting on you, silly boy. If she ever thought you were interested in her, she'd drop her boyfriend immediately."

Harry frowned, putting a robe aside. "That's not very nice. Anyways, I don't really see her like that."

Luna hid a smile as he looked at another robe. "Hey, here's a nice one." She held it up to him. "I think it would look good on you." It was a form fitting robe, done in dark blue with silver trim.

Harry looked down at it, holding it up. "Okay. If you say it looks alright, that's fine with me. I don't know much about clothes…"

After they had gotten their books, the group went to Florean's. There, they met Neville, Susan, and Hannah. After putting their tables together, they spent time comparing summers over ice cream. Harry had watched amused as Luna had eaten her strawberry apricot rainbow sundae with a relish, swinging her legs. She looked happier than she had in a while. Harry put his arm around her shoulders, and they both smiled at each other. He was a bit nervous, but she didn't pull away, so that was a good sign.

Luna held out her spoon for him. "Try it Harry. I bet it's loads better than that plain old chocolate you got." Harry tried it, making a face.

"Ew."

They all laughed. Harry's laughter trailed off as he shivered slightly. He looked around, noticing how cold and dark it had gotten suddenly. Luna knew something was up right away, and took out her wand from behind her ear as Harry drew his own wand. Neville followed their lead, taking his new wand out and looked around.

The others soon followed, and Harry stood. He turned to Moody. "Dementors!" He hissed. The auror already had his wand out, and motioned for the others to stay back.

Other people who were oblivious were still going about their business. It started to rain. Harry heard his mother faintly screaming, and he knew that the dementors had arrived. He sent off his patronus immediately, along with the aurors and his friends. Dementors were swarming all over the place now, feeding on witches and wizards indiscriminately. Harry felt proud that his DA had managed to either get silvery mist or in Neville and Luna's case, their corporeal forms, a lion and rabbit, respectively. He was dismayed, though, that many full grown witch and wizards fled, leaving them to deal with the dementors. He didn't blame them, he wanted to too. But he didn't.

The dementors soon fled, and the rain had died down as the sky lightened. Harry's adrenaline was still rushing through his veins as he looked to the blonde at his side. Luna looked right back at him, her silver eyes bright with power. Harry nearly melted at the beauty that was held there. He could see past the odd looking earrings and hairstyle, her mask…he knew what she really was like, and he knew that many people never could or would see past their first impression.

Luna gave him the smallest of smiles, and Harry's heart soared.

Harry woke to a warmth in his side, yet again. After the dementor attack in Diagon Alley, Luna had the habit of coming to his bed in the middle of the night and crawling in beside him. He'd woken up three mornings in a row with her curled up against him.

Harry and his friends were in the papers again, Ron couldn't be happier. They were called heroes, and fan mail had been sent, along with love letters, freebies, and other things. He'd burnt the love letters, gave the freebies he didn't want to his friends, and spent a bit more time with Luna.

After the attack, he noticed…how attractive she was. He'd thought she was rather pretty before, but even more gorgeous now. It wasn't just her fair skin and hair, and those silver eyes, but her quiet assertive nature, and the way she looked over him. He didn't mind being taken care of, as long as it wasn't like Molly Weasley's way of coddling with blankets and food…no, Luna was supportive, but not overbearing; helpful, but not too nosy; and let him talk when he needed it, and she would listen.

He smiled at her profile as he turned in his bed. He spotted Ron still snoring in the next bed over, oblivious to the girl in bed with his best friend. Harry couldn't help but trace a finger over her soft cheek. He felt sad, and wished that his Godfather was here to meet this marvelous girl, and perhaps give him a bit of advice. He liked her, but had no idea about how to tell her. After all, her father had just died, and was quite busy with family things…

Her eyes opened sleepily up at his, and both teens couldn't help but smile slightly. "Hi." Harry whispered.

"Hi." Luna said softly, taking note on how close he was, and the finger still on her cheek. There eyes met for one long second. Harry could feel her pressed up against him, warmth seeping- She sighed, sitting up. Harry sat up as well, looking over at his sleeping friend, missing her warmth.

"I best get back before anyone notices I'm gone." Luna got up from the bed silently, and Harry had the urge to ask her to come back, but he did not. She gave him a slight smile as she left. Harry lied back down, turning his face toward where she laid, and could smell a certain scent there that made him smile.

Full moon. It was the first night that Luna hadn't visited him in a while. And it was also his birthday. She hadn't left the room since dusk, actually, even to eat dinner. When he asked Ginny about it, she just sniffed, and ignored him, and Hermione took pity on him. "Luna's not feeling that well. She's in bed."

Harry frowned. "Maybe I should go-" Hermione grabbed his arm tightly, preventing him from walking away. The impromptu birthday party had been during lunch, and Luna had been rather quiet all day. Harry touched his butterbeer cap bracelet slightly. "But she's not feeling well…"

"No Harry." She said firmly. "Luna needs her rest. Ginny and I will even be staying in Bill's old room tonight, she's already talked to Mrs. Weasley." She let go. Harry rubbed his arm. Man, that girl had a grip.

So, after everyone went to bed, Harry snuck out. He approached the door quietly. He heard sniffling. A pain lanced through his heart at it, and opened the door. Luna was sitting on the bed, her back to him, bundled up in the blankets.

"Harry, you are not supposed to be here." She whispered.

Harry stared at her trembling form. "Hermione told me. I don't care. You're sick. Can I do anything?"

"Just leave." She growled. Harry was taken aback by her tone.

"But Lu…"

"Now." She flicked a hand, and Harry was thrown out of the room, the door locking behind him.

He straightened up, rubbing his side where he landed. He coughed as he saw Mrs. Weasley, wand in hand. "Harry, get back to bed." She said sadly.

"Luna's sick." He whispered, looking to the door. "I just wanted to help."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, putting her arm around his shoulders, leading him up the stairs to Ron's room. "You can't help her with this, sweetie. This is private. If she doesn't want you to know, you shouldn't."

"But…"

"No buts. And don't go snooping around either." She said sharply. "If you wish to keep Luna as a friend, I suggest you don't look into this." She said heatedly.

Harry nodded, numb, and opened the bedroom door. "Could…you tell her sorry, for me?"

"You can tell her in the morning. She'll be alright then." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry never asked, nor did he bring it up. Luna was the same as ever the following day, and he didn't dare bring it up when she seemed alright.

"So you see, it's simple really. After I graduate from Hogwarts, I'll go for Healer training at St. Mungo's, then go for a specialization in cursework, and then I can cross over to the Ministry and work with the Aurors." Hermione said matter of factly. It was plain to see that she was making no room for argument in her plans for the future. Everything would go perfectly, according to her. Knowing Hermione, she'd argue so it would be so.

Ron leant back in his chair with a big grin on his face. "Chudley Cannons for me. I'm a fair player, and if the Gryffindors do well this year, they'll see I'm a fair captain too. I'll be a shoe in!" Of course, Ron was positive about his options, but not very realistic.

Harry cleared his throat, knowing he'd have to tell Ron his plans. "Ron…I've decided to quit the quidditch team this year."

Luna looked unsurprised, as she already knew, but Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny all gasped in shock.

"What?" Ron exclaimed angrily, his ears turning red.

Harry looked down. "I'm in the hospital wing enough as it is without quidditch. I don't need the added danger. What if Voldemort attacked or something when I was recovering from a quidditch injury? I just can't afford it."

"But Harry, our chances of winning…."

"Would you rather win the war?" Harry interrupted Ron's rant, which made everyone quiet.

"Harry's got a point, Ron, maybe you could do with a bit of seriousness about this war." Hermoine pointed out.

During the following rant, Ginny went off to go bug the twins, who were holed up in their room, while Luna and Harry went for a walk.

"Term is starting soon. Are you ready?" Luna asked Harry, winding her arm through his.

"I guess so. As much as I can be. My summer homework is done, and I've gotten my supplies…"

"Given any thought to continuing the DA?"

Harry grimaced. "Sort of. Although it was good to teach everyone the basics…I would rather just teach a few people who would need it the most, that way I can teach more advanced things, and we would advance faster."

Luna looked thoughtful. "Well, who would be in this hypothetical group?"

"Well, Me, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville, and You, of course."

"Can I make a few suggestions?" Luna asked, giving him a coy smile.

"Of course."

Harry got on the Hogwarts Express, Luna by his side, Neville on his other, his other friends already in the Prefects compartment. They settled into their compartment before Neville went off to visit with Dean and Seamus.

"I'm a little nervous." Harry said as Luna straightened his shirt. He had already made quite an impression with the students that had already seen him in his new clothing. He wore snug blue jeans, with a dark green button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A new watch with a black leather band rested upon his wrist, and new black leather shoes were on his feet. Luna smiled at him.

"No worries Harry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Harry blushed as she unbuttoned the two top buttons of his shirt, revealing a short silver chain which held his two house rings. "And I'll be right there with you." Their eyes met, and Harry knew she was telling the truth.

Luna was wearing a light purple sundress, with white flats and neon green socks, along with a pale blue sweater over it. Her hair was down, and she wore her customary radish earrings. Her wand was tucked behind her ear, as usual. She looked the same as ever, except for the ring upon her index finger.

She laced her fingers with Harry's, squeezing for a moment before letting go. "Come on." Harry followed her out the compartment door.

First, they bumped into Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones. "Harry, how are you?" Zacharias exclaimed with a grin.

"Fine, just thanks. I just wanted to know how your summers fared." Harry replied evenly, smiling at the girls as well. They returned his smile.

"Just fine, My Mother and I went to America to visit some cousins, they kept trying to convince us to move, to get away from the war and all, but we are no cowards." The boy said pompously.

Hannah sighed, shaking her head. "One of my Uncles moved to Canada this summer for that reason, but my Parents thought it best we stay."

Susan nodded. "It's quite dangerous here, but we've all got histories, our Family Manor here. My Aunt and I would never leave, if we could help it."

Harry looked at her curiously for a moment. "What about your parents?"

The others looked uneasy for a moment, and Luna clasped Harry's arm, but Susan just smiled sadly.

"Your parents weren't the only ones to die in the war, Harry. My Parents and sister died about two months before Voldemort had attacked your family."

Harry blanched. "I didn't know! I'm so sorry…"

Susan shook her head. "It's alright. I'm happy with Auntie. She's raised me pretty well." She looked to Luna. "I am sorry about your Father, Luna."

Zacharias and Hannah looked at her solemnly, and also said their condolences. Luna just sighed. "It's alright. He's with my Mother now, I'm sure he's very happy." She looked to Harry.

Harry then remembered what they had come here for. "I was debating whether to form the DA once again." All three Hufflepuffs brightened up immediately.

"Are you?" Hannah asked interestedly.

"No. But I think we'll have a sort of unofficial study group. No contracts or such this time…I don't want what happened with Marietta again." Harry shook his head.

"So horrible, I think St. Mungo's finally got rid of the curse, but it left the most awful marks…" Hannah murmured.

"So, why not continue the DA?" Susan interrupted, wanting to get off that topic.

"Well…I liked it and everything, but everyone will be expecting it to be formed this year. If I say I'm not, and just have the study group instead, that will be opened to everyone and not some secretive group, then we won't have as many infiltrators trying to figure out what we're learning…"

Susan looked curious. "And you're telling us because…"

"We want you in the more advanced group." Harry and Luna said together. They both glanced to each other with a smile.

"So I'm guessing the Weasleys and Granger will be in this group?" Zacharias said, crossing his arms.

"Actually, no." Harry said, surprising them all.

"Why not?" Hannah asked curiously, glancing to Luna. Something about the Girl had caused a change in Harry, and she wondered what had happened.

"Although they're my friends, they're a bit…distracting. I think they would hold us back."

"Even Granger?" Susan asked, surprised.

Harry looked down. "Yeah. She would fight us every step of the way if any spell we might want to study could be questionable, and she would probably tell Dumbledore what we were studying…I just don't want any problems."

Luna just held onto his arm tighter. She certainly agreed with that mentality.

"Well, I am definitely in. I need to learn all I can so I can be an auror after I graduate." Susan said. Harry smiled.

Hannah nodded. "And I want to be a healer, like my Mum. Do you think you could include a healing section on dueling injuries?" Harry grinned at the question.

"Great idea!"

"And it would help on our NEWTS." Zacharias added, almost like an afterthought.

"Thanks guys. I've got to go, but I'll see you around, yeah?"

After they left, Luna smiled at Harry. "You did a great job." She squeezed his arm, and Harry could feel himself blushing.

"Thanks Lu."

Part of him felt like he wouldn't have been able to say that if she hadn't been by his side, silently supporting him. As they walked in the corridor, younger students stared at Harry, star struck. Harry wanted to flatten the front of his hair, and it showed, because Luna shook her head, and smiled at the younger students. "Do you know gawking attracts humdingers?" That caused the kids to scatter pretty quickly.

A few moments later, they 'bumped into' Malfoy and Parkinson. Parkinson grimaced at the sight of Harry, and her eye twitched when she saw Luna. Parkinson had grown her black hair out over the summer from a short bob to her shoulders, curling nicely about there. She had an emerald green headband in her hair, matching her rather plain dress.

"Lovegood." She finally said, acknowledging her. Luna smiled.

"Parkinson. How was your summer?"

The girl's mouth was set in a straight line. "Fine." She glanced to Harry, then to their joined arms.

"Heard you became Matriarch." She admitted reluctantly. Harry saw a strange look in her eyes.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I did, after Daddy died."

Harry looked to Malfoy. The boy didn't look happy or angry…or anything. Frankly, it startled Harry. The boy had said nothing to him yet…must be a record.

"Malfoy." He acknowledged reluctantly.

"Potter." Malfoy said, almost in a bored tone. "Or is it Black, now?"

Harry stiffened. "Both, actually. I just use Potter for every day use."

Malfoy frowned. "Black is older. You should be using Black, that's what's proper."

"Draco." Parkinson murmured, winding her arm through his, giving him a sharp look.

"Well, I didn't know." Harry said softly.

"So, Chang and the Mudblood weren't enough for you, you had to go after Lovegood. At least she's a pureblood." Malfoy said, a familiar glint in his eye, daring Harry to react. Luna's tight grip on his arm prevent Harry from doing anything.

"Parkinson, shall we talk for a moment?" Luna suddenly said, letting go of Harry and ushering the girl into a nearby compartment. Both boys were so startled at being left alone that they just stood and stared. Malfoy reacted first.

"Where's your pet Weasel?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't keep tabs on him. Most likely the other way around." Harry glanced about. He thought he heard Malfoy chuckle, but when he turned to face him, the blonde's face was blank once more. Soon the girls were back, both beaming. He had never seen Parkinson smile before, not in front of him, anyways, so it was rather alarming. Parkinson's smile shrank slightly as she saw him, but she took Malfoy's arm.

"Come on, Draco, we've got to see the others." She said quietly. She gave a curt nod to Luna, ignored Harry, and they went in the other direction. Harry turned to Luna.

"What was all that about?"

She smiled. "Oh, nothing. Girl talk. I don't think you'd really want to know." Harry wandered they could have talked about but…he shook his head.

"No, not really."

After spreading the word about the study group, the two of them settled back into their compartment. Neville was talking excited about herbology to Millicent Bulstrode, of all people. They had been alone in the compartment. They both looked up and blushed slightly upon seeing the two of them in the doorway, but Bulstrode stood, face clearing. "Longbottom, I'll just be leaving…" The tall girl seemed uncomfortable, her mousy brown hair hiding part of her face.

"No! I mean, um…we weren't finished…" Neville spluttered. Harry gave the girl a small smile, and sat with Luna next to Neville. She sat back down, reluctantly.

"Don't mind us." Harry said quietly, and he turned to Luna, and talked about the Quibbler. Soon enough, the four of them were having a lively debate about the exsistence of Vermicious Knids that attacked snarglepuffs. This is what Ron and Hermione stumbled onto.

Hermione blinked in surprise at Bulstrode for a moment, but sat down. Ron, on the other hand reacted another way. Violently. "Bulkstrode, what are you doing here?"

All the girls gasped at the cruel nickname, excluding Luna, who was rummaging through her bag. Harry and Neville frowned. Bulstrode gave a look to Neville, and stood. "I'll just be going then."

After she left, Harry watched Hermione round on Ron. "How could you do that? A girl's weight is a very touchy subject, you're likely to give her psychological self image problems!" She screeched.

Harry's eyes widened. Neville gaped, and quickly vacated the compartment, probably to apologize to Bulstrode about Ron's rudeness. "And it wasn't very nice." Luna added helpfully, opening a small notebook. Harry glanced in it. Labeled at the top was _Hermione and Ron's Fights_, with each of their names on both sides, and a tally underneath. There was quite a bit of the page filled.

"Don't help Loony." Ron grumbled, and then looked to Harry. "Come on Harry, don't you-"

"Don't get me into this." Harry said sharply. He wasn't favoring Ron at the moment, especially since he had just called Luna Loony.

Hermione and Ron were still fighting when they got to the school, so Harry and Luna quickly fled while they had the chance and found an empty carriage. Luna patted their thestral's flanks absentmindedly as she hopped into the carriage. Harry stared at the creature for a moment, tensing.

"Come along Harry. Don't want to be left behind, do you?" Luna chided, poking her head out. Harry climbed in beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Great Hall looked wonderful as always. Harry, for once, hadn't eaten anything on the train, so he was quite hungry. McGonagall led the first years to the front, and the sorting began. A large amount of the students were sorted into Gryffindor, all of the kids looking adoringly at Harry. Harry ignored their stares, politely clapping for each new student.

Harry looked at Luna, who was already looking at him. She smiled shyly, then looked down at the table. Harry hid a smile, and looked to the hat, watching the rest of the sorting.

After dinner, Dumbledore stood for announcements. He nearly blinded everyone with his shiny neon orange robes emblazoned with puffy blue clouds. "Welcome to a new year! A few announcements before bed." He looked over the Great Hall at the students. "The Forbidden forest, is of course, Forbidden." He smiled towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione for a moment. "We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor, Charlie Weasley!"

Harry gaped in surprise at the second eldest Weasley. He looked at Ron and Ginny, who were in shock as well. Apparently it was a complete surprise. Charlie wore plain brown robes that suited him quite well, his Auburn hair a tinge darker than his sibling's. He smiled and waved slightly.

"And we also have a ball during the holidays, so try to bring some festive cheer, and ask your date early." Groans filled the hall, and Dumbledore smiled at all the students mischievously. The younger students though, were excited at the prospect of getting to go to the ball.

Harry glanced to Luna. She smiled at him, tilting her head. Harry blinked, knowing she was asking _him_ to the ball. Didn't boys ask girls? But he nodded anyways, and she beamed. He looked to Ron and Hermione, who were studiously ignoring each other.

"Harry, willyougototheballwithme?" Ginny rushed out, leaning over her brother. Harry's eyes widened. Dean scowled across the table from them. Harry blinked in alarm.

"Ginny, I'm going with Luna. And aren't you going out with…" He motioned to Dean. Ginny looked a little guiltily at her boyfriend. Ginny turned back to Harry, and she and Ron asked at the same time.

"Luna?"

Harry frowned, and stood from the table. The other students were being dismissed at this time, so he lost his friends in the crowd of people. Luna somehow found him and snagged his hand. They escaped to a corridor, slightly out of breath.

"That was a yes, right?" Luna asked Harry. Harry looked down at their still joined hands, a dopey smile on his face.

"Yeah. Aren't boys supposed to ask the girls?"

Luna laughed softly. "You're silly." She squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you said yes." Harry looked back up, and their eyes met. Luna had a dopey smile of her own.

"Luna…I've liked you for some time…and I…"

Luna's smiled widened, and she glomped him, pinning him against the wall. "Me too. Yes." Before Harry could finish his sentence, she kissed him full on the mouth.

Harry gasped into the kiss. Her lips were soft, but he yielded all the same, allowing her to take control of the kiss…she certainly knew what she was doing. She tasted like her pineapple lip gloss, but underneath there was that innate taste of…Luna. Her arms tightened around his shoulders. She pulled her mouth away, resting her forehead against Harry's. Harry's scar tingled pleasantly.

Harry's hands were awkwardly around her waist, as he didn't really know where to put them. Inside, he was jumping for joy. He kissed Luna! Or…er…she kissed him. It didn't matter; all that mattered was that they kissed! And she wasn't crying, that was a plus too.

Luna pulled away a bit more, and their eyes met. "So, boyfriend, I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and skipped away.

Harry stared after her, a grin on his face.

Harry was still smiling as he went into the common room, which dropped as he saw Ginny and Dean yelling at each other, in front of everyone.

"You were always after Harry! Everyone knows it! When you asked me out last year, I thought you might have gotten over him!"

"I've never gotten over him!" Ginny screamed back, her voice raw.

Hermione coughed, motioning to Harry. Ginny paled as she saw him. Harry frowned, and walked right past her, up to the dorm.

Neville was in the dorm, reading. He looked up from his book when he saw Harry come in. Harry frowned, looking around the room. There was a bed missing. "Where's the other bed?"

"Seamus' mum pulled him out of school." Neville said quietly. "They moved to Canada."

Harry's eyes widened. "I imagine there's a lot of people moving there." He said quietly, and sat on the end of his bed. Everything had been moved around. He was by the window, where Seamus' bed had been, and everyone's things had been spread out farther. Dean was closest to the door, his West Ham poster was still furled up at the foot of his bed. Ron's things had been dumped on his bed haphazardly. Harry set about to unpacking. He glanced out the window. He had a perfect view of the grounds.

Dean and Ron must have come in after Harry had fallen asleep, because the boys were in bed when he woke. As usual, he was the first to wake and use the loo. He was brushing his hair when Dean came in. They stared awkwardly at each other. "Dean…I'm sorry about Ginny. I didn't lead her on or anything, I swear."

Dean sighed, putting toothpaste on his toothbrush. Like Harry, he preferred that way to cleaning charms. "I know you didn't. I'm not blaming you. I broke it off with her last night." He started to brush his teeth. Harry paused in brushing his hair, but didn't say anything. He braided it back, like Luna had taught him to, and went back to the dorm to dress for the day.

He pulled on his new school robes. Instead of the standard like many of the Gryffindors had, he, or rather Luna, had it tailored to fit him a bit better. It cut across his chest better, and didn't crumple about his ankles because they were too long. The arms had a better reach, and the sleeves weren't too loose about the wrists.

He set his books and book bag out so he could get his things together after he came back with his schedule. He was walking the Great hall with Hermione when he bumped into Luna. The blonde grinned at him. "Hi."

Harry smiled back. "Hi."

Hermione could tell she wasn't needed, and went on by herself. Harry saw that Luna's hair was up in loose braided pigtails, her wand behind her ear, with her radish earrings dangling from each ear. She was wearing her new school robes too. Harry held out his arm to her. Luna took it.

"How was your first night in the dorm?" Harry asked as they walked to the Great Hall.

Luna frowned. "Alright." She said reluctantly. Harry squeezed her arm gently.

"Are those girls giving you trouble already?"

Luna nodded, but continued to walk to the Great Hall. "Don't say anything to them. I'll handle it on my own. Things are different this year."

Harry sighed. "Okay. I just…you shouldn't be treated like that." Luna gave him a kiss on the cheek outside the Great Hall.

"I know. And it's okay. Thank you Harry, you're sweet." She whispered, and walked to the Ravenclaw table. Harry went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione.

"So, did you ask her?" Hermione asked, grabbing some cantaloupe and putting it on her plate.

"What?" Harry turned to face her. "Oh, no, she asked me last night."

Hermione blinked at him. "She did?"

Harry grinned. "Yep. Seconds after Dumbledore announced it. I looked at her, and she asked."

Hermione put a few more things on her plate, lost in thought. "But she's at the Ravenclaw table…how could you…"

"Just the way she looked at me. I just knew." Harry grabbed some cereal. Hermione looked at him dubiously.

"You hurt Ginny, you know."

"And she hurt Dean. That wasn't right, what she did." Harry said shortly, grabbing a banana.

At this, they were joined by Ron, who was half awake. He grabbed the sausage and bacon platters, pulling them closer to him, and piled eggs and waffles on his plate. He drizzled the whole thing in syrup. Harry and Hermione were watching him in horror. They should have been used to it by now, but they weren't.

"Good morning Ron." Hermione said primly.

"Mphonhermph." Ron mumbled, shoving food in his mouth.

Harry grimaced, and looked to Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She was reading again, and talking to no one. He shoved his half eaten cereal aside, and walked to the Ravenclaw table. Everyone started whispering, but Harry ignored it. "Hi Luna." His girlfriend lowered her book.

"Hi."

"May I sit with you?" Luna nodded, and Harry sat next her. It was odd, seeing the Great Hall at this angle. He could see the Gryffindors were all a twitter. As he had his back to the Slytherins, he didn't know their reactions, but he could guess. He watched Luna pick from her plate of raisins, apricots, plums, and cookies. While she was reading, he slipped in a few orange slices and a chocolate muffin.

She reached absentmindedly for an orange slice, took a bite into it, and reared back. "Oh, thank you Harry."

Harry grinned. "You're welcome Lu." The students around them giggled, unabashedly watching them. McGonnagall came by with Harry's schedule, giving him a Look. Harry just smiled at her, taking his paper.

Harry went to his first class of the day, Herbology. The class was small. Just the four Gryffindors, six Hufflepuffs, eight Ravenclaws, and two Slytherins. Like all of their NEWT classes, they were doubles. Sprout smiled at all of them. "Welcome to your first NEWT Herbology class! Now, I'm going to pair all of you into groups. The plants we'll be covering are quite dangerous, so-" Many of the boys brightened at this.

"Let's see, Greengrass, Smith, Bones, Li, you four will be in that corner over there." She pointed to the left corner by the door. She looked at her list of students. "Weasley, Abbot, Patil, Turpin." Ron frowned, but followed the girls to the right corner. "Corner, Longbottom, Brocklehurst, Boot." They were in the farthest corner, to the left. It was quite dark there. Neville led the way, looking unafraid. "Goldstein, McDougal, Finch-Fletchly, Granger. You'll be right over here in the center." She looked to the last names. "Bulstrode, Potter, Macmillan, Jones. You'll be over here at the other table."

The class was thoroughly mixed up, and most of the people partnered had never worked together before.

Harry found out as he went through his classes, that all of the teachers were doing it. It was a conspiracy!

Harry ended up partnering with Nott, of all people, in transfiguration. The quiet looking boy would barely glance in his direction, let alone work with him, and in potions, he was partnered with, horror of all horrors, Malfoy.

His first Defense class had been quite interesting. He arrived early, looking around the classroom. The desks had been rearranged in a circle along the walls, and there was a large mat in the center. Harry looked over as he saw the office door open, Charlie and Professor Snape walked out. "I'll have it to you by Friday." Charlie said, a slight smile on his face, a friendly look in his eyes. Snape's lips thinned, then he spotted Harry.

"Potter, what are you doing here so early?"

Harry jumped. "Er…just wanted to see what Char- Professor Weasley did with the classroom."

Snape gave him a disbelieving look, and left the room. Charlie leant on the edge of his desk, arms crossed. "How can I help you Harry?"

Harry got the impression the man was studying him, so he looked down, a bit nervous. After all, Charlie was one of the cooler brothers of clan Weasley. "Um…I really did just want to see what you did with the room. I have a knack of figuring out how the class will be seeing it set up. We'll be dueling a lot?"

Charlie nodded, a grin on his face. "Yep. I've got loads of tricks up my sleeve. DADA is my best class, after Dragons: 101." Both of them chuckled.

Harry had taken to eating with Luna once a day, usually at breakfast. Most of the Ravenclaws kept to themselves mostly, and didn't gossip in his face about them being together. Word had spread quickly about Harry and Luna going to the ball together. He knew Luna hadn't told anyone, and he'd only told Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

He approached them that first Saturday afternoon. "Everyone's talking about Luna and I." He looked at them expectantly, crossing his arms. "I only told you guys."

Ginny looked up from her magazine. "Maybe she told everyone." She said stiffly.

Harry frowned. "That doesn't sound like her."

"It's not like you're going out with her. It's not a big deal." Ginny huffed.

"I am, actually." Harry said quietly.

His friends stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" Harry said, scowling. "I can't ask who I want out? I have to get permission from you guys?"

"But we're your friends Harry…why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down, shrugging. "I wanted to keep it to myself for a while."

Ginny threw her magazine on the couch and strode out of the common room, pissed.

Harry sat down on the couch in her place. "I like Luna, and she likes me…I don't see what the big deal is."

Hermione's lips thinned. "We need to talk, Harry." She took him upstairs to the boy's dorm. It was thankfully empty.

"Harry…how far have you guys gone?" She finally asked.

Harry's eyes widened, and he went red. "We…we just kissed. Once. That's all. We just started going out! We don't really get to see each other outside class, since everyone's settling in still."

Hermione nodded slowly, looking a bit relieved. "Be careful, Harry. I've heard things about the Lovegoods." She saw Harry scowl, but she pressed on. "They've got family magic, a curse, I've heard. Don't….do anything with her, okay?"

Harry's eyes were wide. "You can't tell me what to do." He was shaking in anger.

"I'm just warning you, trying to protect you!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry pushed her aside, going back downstairs, and walked out of the common room, much like Ginny had.

Harry found Luna, sitting by the lake. Her robes had been cast aside, and she was lying on the grass, doing homework. She was wearing a white sundress. Her wand was on the grass beside her, along with her shoes.

"Hi Harry." She looked up. She frowned as she saw his expression. "What's wrong?"

Harry sat down across from her. "Hermione told me there's a curse on your family."

Luna blinked. Harry fought with himself inside. How stupid must he be?

"It's not really a curse." Luna finally said, sitting up properly. She put one of her hands into Harry's. "People twist rumors about."

"She said I couldn't have sex with you." Harry blurted, then promptly turned red.

Luna laughed. "Oh Dumpling, I don't think we'll be doing that any time soon. Although we actually have slept-slept together." Harry was embarrassed at the nickname, but it sounded cute coming from Luna…although he'd never admit it aloud. Wait…she made it sound like they'd have sex together eventually… something stood to attention at that.

"Then why'd she say that?"

Luna smiled at him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" The two students packed up Luna's books and started walking around the grounds. As they strolled, Luna caught Harry's hand in hers.

"Do you remember that night, the full moon?" Luna asked finally.

Harry nodded. Luna's hand squeezed his.

"I suppose that's an affect of this… 'curse'. Until I'm ready, you can't be with me on those nights." She stopped walking.

"Ready?" Harry asked, an odd squeak to his voice.

Luna grinned. "Not like that, you dope." She fiddled with her book bag. "I can't tell you the details, but you…might eventually join me those nights. But not anytime soon." She sighed. "The full moon is a powerful thing, especially to my family. When I was little, it was just my Mum and me."

"Oh." Harry said quietly. He had interrupted some sort of sacred tradition. He felt so stupid. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Luna kissed his cheek. "Never say never. You might join me one day…but it might be a while."

"I won't rush you Lu." Harry said quietly.

Luna cupped his cheeks in her hands, and kissed him on the mouth, gently. Harry was lost to it in a moment. No pineapple to distract him this time…the taste was all Luna. Sweet and earthy, and he felt warm and shivery all at the same time. She pulled away, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "Don't listen to anyone about silly rumors…if you've got a question, ask me." She said softly, carding her fingers through his hair. Harry leant into the touch. "Yes'm." He nearly groaned, eyes fluttering. He never felt like this before.

A number of yards nearby, at the edge of the Forbidden forest, Snape and Charlie had watched them interact. "Kid's got it bad." Charlie finally murmured.

"I had never pictured Potter with Lovegood. Always thought he'd go for…" Snape began, but looked away.

"Ginny, right?" Charlie sighed. "My sister has had a crush on Harry for ages, I've heard, but it's fairly obvious she's not for him."

He watched the blonde girl take control of another kiss, leaning him against the tree. "Not many guys could let a girl take control, especially a girl like Luna."

Snape looked at Charlie sharply. "What are you suggesting?"

Charlie sighed, shifting the basket of herbs on his hip. "Nothing."

Harry had reserved a spot in a classroom, usually where the Gobstones club held their meetings. It was for the study group. It was open to everyone, but he figured it would be mostly upper years. The classroom was big enough for forty people. He rearranged the desks so that four could sit at a table. Charlie would be stopping by to check on them once in a while to see how everything went.

He wrote on the board _Study Group: Welcome All. _Not terribly original, but you got the point. Students started to trickle in, mostly Gryffindors at first. Harry watched the door. Luna wandered in, sitting by herself at a table. Ron and Hermione sat at the closest table. Neville came in with Bulstrode, and they sat with Luna.

Ginny came in with a few of her friends, and sat with them. Dean came in and sat with Ron and Hermione. Harry watched everyone come in. Almost every Gryffindor, fifth year and above, were there. A large number of Ravenclaws, as well as a number of Hufflepuffs were hovering in the back. More than forty, that was certain. So far, Bulstrode was the only Slytherin there.

He checked his watch. Five more minutes to go. Everyone fidgeted, looking at him expectantly.

"Where are all the Slytherins?" He looked to Bulstrode. The quiet girl spoke up.

"We have their own study groups. We have them in place since first year."

"Then why are you here?" Ron said derisively.

Harry slammed a book on the desk, startling everyone. "Everyone will get along. If you can't, you're leaving." He looked at Ron first, then everyone else when he said this.

"But Harry…" Ron started, but Harry gave him a Look. Hermione kicked the red head under the table.

Harry handed a paper for the students to hand around. "This is a list of Defense spells we will be covering. If any of you have any more to add, put them on."

He motioned to Neville. The boy took out a paper. "Harry asked me to come up with some plants that may come up on exams for Herbology, as well as a few extra ones. If you have any others, just let me know." He handed out the paper. Hanna Abbot handed out one about healing, while Zacharias Smith handed out one in Magical History. Many groaned at that, but Harry brought it up.

"Hey, how well did all of you do on your History of Magic OWL?"

Everyone looked a bit sheepish. "Well, since Zacharias isn't a ghost, he's bound to make it more interesting." Harry added.

They covered a few things on each list, and before Harry knew it, it was the end of the session. Bulstrode approached him, glancing warily at Ron as he walked out the door. She turned to Harry. "Malfoy is the best in potions. He gets private tutoring outside of school during the summers, if you managed to get him, a lot more Slytherins would show up."

Harry gave her a small smile. "And what would it take for the Slytherins to show up?"

Bulstrode smirked. "If you challenged him to a duel. Then, everybody would show up."

Harry laughed. "Right. Tell Malfoy that I challenge him to be my opponent at the next study session. It will at least be an interesting class."

Bulstrode gave him a real smile this time. "Yep." She glanced to Luna, who was patiently waiting. "Lovegood."

"Millicent. How are you?" Luna came forward, a small smile on her face.

"Fine. Pansy talked to me."

Luna's smile widened. "Did she?"

"See you." Bulstrode added, and kipped out of the classroom. Before Harry had time to register the conversation, Luna had his back pressed against the wall.

Charlie gave a curt nod to Bulstrode as he passed her in the hall. He wanted to talk to Harry about the group and see how it went. The door was slightly ajar. He stopped short of opening it as he spotted Harry being pushed against the wall. He held his breath.

"You have a habit of doing this." Harry murmured. Luna grinned, hands traveling up and down his shoulders and chest. He hadn't even tried to fight her. He liked it too much.

"I do?" Luna asked with a mischievous smile. She darted forward, kissing him. Harry gasped in surprise, leaving Luna to slip her tongue in. It was a rather foreign sensation, but as her tongue slid against his enticingly, his thoughts had turned off. Hands were running through his hair, and a sudden yank, drawing his neck back caught him by surprise. A groan was ripped out of him, his eyes shut tight as those lips pulled away from his.

"I knew it." He heard a soft whisper in his ear. Lips pressed against his earlobe. A tongue was added. Then the teeth. Little nips that shook Harry all the way down to his toes. Harry was having trouble standing as the kisses, licks, and nibbles traveled down his neck. He was shaking; his hands clenched at his sides, unsure what to do. Luna, in all her softness, was pressing up against him, he could feel her chest-

The hand let go of his hair slowly, leaving Harry's neck limp. His head fell forward. "Lu…" He panted, breathing in her shoulder and neck. She smelled good. He pressed a kiss to her neck gently. "That felt..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. He felt like he should thank her. He didn't know why. "I…"

A finger tilted his head up, and their eyes met. "Thank you." Harry whispered, looking at her blissfully.

Charlie knew he had to leave now. He walked back down the corridor, and into an empty classroom. He shook his head with a slight smile, leaning against the door behind him. Harry Potter was submissive, and nobody had a clue. He admired the girl for her spunk. He had to admit, they looked really good together. Really good together. He cleared his throat, and walked back out, intent on finding a certain Potions Master to bother.

Luna gave him the smallest of smiles, and he knew he'd done the right thing. She kissed him once more, and adjusted his robes. She gave him a Look as she walked out of the classroom, and left him to his own devices.

Harry adjusted himself once he was alone, and gathered his things quickly. If he was fast, he might be able to get to the loo before dinner.

Once he got to dinner, it was well underway. He glanced towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy was smirking at him, looking quite confident. Harry smirked back. He felt like a million bucks right now, and nothing was going to bring him down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

He decided to sit next to Luna for dinner. She smiled as he sat next to her. "Harry."

"Lu." He kissed her cheek. There was a drop in conversation in the Great Hall a moment. Harry didn't care, he started putting food on his plate. Luna watched him eat with a small smile.

"So, Harry, what other plans have you got for that study club of yours?" Boot asked, sliding into a seat across from Harry. Macmillan joined him.

As Harry explained a few plans, Luna idly made a sundae, with chocolate ice cream, gummy bears, and rainbow sprinkles. "Here Harry."

Harry looked at the ice cream and grinned. "Chocolate!"

"Your favorite." Luna added.

The two boys that were sitting across from him, exchanged a look and small grin.

"So, you two are together?" Terry finally asked.

Harry nodded, giving a glance to Luna. Luna nodded. "Yes."

"You're going to the dance together, right?" Ernie added.

"Of course." Harry grinned, setting his spoon down. "Asked the first night of term. Not letting a girl like Luna get away." Luna smiled, knowing it was she who asked him, not the other way around. He hadn't said who had asked who, but the boys would assume it was him.

"It's a good thing I don't like to dance much, or else I'd end up like Padma." She giggled. Harry glared at her half heartedly. He actually wouldn't mind dancing with her.

"I'm telling you, Harry's submissive." Charlie said with a huge grin on his face. Snape rolled his eyes, measuring beetle entrails and putting them in packets. They were in his private lab.

"Potter would never be submissive. He is too stubborn and willful for his own good. You have to be mistaken."

Charlie shook his head. "Lovegood had him pinned to the wall, and Potter liked it- she even pulled on his hair. I think she figured it out!"

Snape paused. "Lovegood is not one of the sanest girls. Her Father passed away this summer. She might have become unhinged."

Charlie rolled his eyes, grabbing a vial and rolling it between his palms. "No, I don't think so. Harry wasn't scared of her or anything."

"Potter has no sense of self protection. Of course he wouldn't be scared." Snape growled, grabbing the vial from the red head's hands. "And stop perving on the students."

Charlie smirked. "Look who's talking. You perved on me."

Snape's cheeks were faintly colored for a moment. "It was my first year teaching, and you are only two years my junior. That was an…exception." He looked away.

Charlie gave him a small smile. "Alright then." He shrugged, and walked out of the classroom.

Luna walked down to the dungeons, it was nearly midnight. She wore a dark cloak, her hood up, hiding her light hair in the darkness. She knocked on a door softly, three times. It opened, revealing Bulstrode's brown eyes. "And who are ye to enter this sacred space?"

"Lady Luna, daughter of Selene, granddaughter of Diana. I am to take my rightful place." She whispered back. The door opened a bit wider, allowing her in. The door disappeared into the wall.

The room was dim. In the center was a wading pool, much like the Prefect's bath. Surrounding it were pillows of every shape, color and size. There were seven girls standing there, waiting for her. Each wore a dark cloak, their hoods raised.

"Lady." The first came, kissing her hand, the rest followed soon after. She lowered her hood, revealing her fair hair. The others followed. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode.

Luna took out a slim box from her robes, and opened it. The girls waited with bated breath. She took out a laurel wreath made of silver, and set it upon her head. "I am The Lady. I guide my sisters into equality, peace, and freedom. Let us make our own choices. Let us fight for our lives, our rights, our families. Let us love freely, we will not bow down to the Lord." She stood straighter, her chin tilting up. "And let us believe in magic, in love, and in ourselves."

The girls watched her expectantly. She slid her cloak off, revealing a thin tunic made of white cotton. It was formless, plain. It was not made to look pretty, but it did not matter. Her feet were bare. She stepped to the bathing pool. "Sisters, join me."

The other girls took off their cloaks, revealing similar tunics, and got into the water. After a few moments of relaxing, Pansy spoke up. "Father is forcing me to marry Draco by the end of the school year. I am lucky to be here this year at all. He says I do not need my NEWTS." She said softly.

"You love Draco. Other girls are not as lucky." Padma murmured.

"He does not want to marry me until he finishes his Potions Mastery." Pansy said sadly.

"He just wants to get out on his own first." Daphne rebuked.

"He is Head, now, after his father was sent to Azkaban. Whatever help his mother may have been will not work now." Luna said softly.

"And whose fault is that?" Pansy said shrilly, but she covered her mouth. "Sorry, my Lady."

"No, it is quite alright. I am well aware whose fault it is. Lord Voldemort's." Luna said coldly, ignoring the flinches. "I made my vow to bow to no Lord, including that self proclaimed mongrel."

Parvati's eyes were wide. "But Lady, surely you will be killed if you state this."

"I dueled him before, at the side of Harry Potter."

Susan dipped her hair back in the water and came back up. " and Harry Potter is not only Head of one, but two houses. Will you bow to him as well, Lady?"

Luna smirked. "Never."

The girls gasped. "But you are together, surely…" Pansy started.

"He wants me to be my own person. He encourages it, even. If I wanted to join a muggle circus, he wouldn't mind." Luna started, her fingers skimming the water, sending ripples across.

"If only I had such a man." Millicent said quietly.

"You do. You have captured his heart, have you not seen it?" Luna asked, giving the tall girl a smile.

"Neville?" Millicent said hopefully.

"Longbottom?" Pansy grimaced.

Luna gave the girl a sharp look, but nodded. "His face lights up when he speaks with you. He lets you contribute to your discussions, yes? He values your opinion." Millicent beamed.

"That is the effect of being raised by Regent Longbottom." Daphne surmised. "She does have her way of things."

"And how is your sister faring?" Luna changed the subject.

"She'll be fourteen in October. Will she join us then?"

Luna smiled. "Yes. She will join." She looked thoughtful.

"Hanna, Susan, have you been matched yet?" The two girls gave each other a look.

"I have not. Aunt Amelia raised me, remember, so she is not forcing me to marry. She is encouraging me to become an Auror, that way I won't have to marry, in society's eyes."

Luna sighed, seeming to think it over, and looked to Hanna. Hanna fidgeted. "I desperately want to be a healer like my Mother, but my father wants me to be married. He will let me become a healer if I marry." She began to cry. Susan gathered her in her arms, whispering softly in her ear.

Luna looked between the two girls perceptively. "How long have you been together?" The other girls looked to them in surprise.

"No one knows…how did you…" Hanna started.

Luna didn't answer her. Susan spoke up. "Almost a year now." She said quietly. "I think my Aunt suspects, but I think she would rather see me with Hanna than with a man. You know what the war did to her."

Luna looked thoughtful. "Hanna, I cannot make a choice for you, but my advice is this; study to be a healer. Did your father enact a time constraint?" The girl shook her head. She abruptly straightened, sending the water splashing. "I've an idea. Susan, Hanna, you must indulge your secret to Amelia. She will be able to help. I will start legislation…vague legislation about marriage rights of beings. Of course the Lords will assume that it's trash and not pay attention to it-"

"You mean…" Susan gasped.

"How can it get pushed through, it couldn't possibly work." Daphne said with a frown. "Some of them will be bound to read it."

Luna smiled. "Not if they are so blinded by other things. I shall talk to My Harry."

"What does Potter have to do with it?" Millicent asked.

"He is a Lord twice over, both of them Old families, and with everything else…yes, that will help. We are behind the times, these laws are outdated, they need to be changed."

"You don't have any other plans?" Hanna asked weakly.

Luna arched a brow at her. "Do you not believe in me?" She paused, but did not wait for an answer. "Harry will do what is right. If I explain to him what is going on, he will do his best to help everyone. Even us. That's just the way he is."

Harry looked thoughtfully at the paperwork before him. "So…with this, not only house elves, centaurs, or whatever other creatures can marry, but boy and girls to each other?"

"Beings, Harry, not creatures." Luna chastised softly. "I think many would appreciate this." She told him of two girls that she knew, but did not give him names.

Harry's jaw was set, and there was a fire in his eyes that told Luna he would do it. Harry had told her before that love was special, in whatever form it came in."Yes. I'll do it." He grabbed the parchment and signed. He paused. "Maybe I can get Neville to sign too."

Luna smiled. "The more the merrier."

"Why can't you sign?" Her smile faded.

"I will have my own legislation, in due time. However, I'm still young, and I don't want the attention just yet." Harry nodded, absentmindedly kissing her on the cheek as he went in search for Neville.

He found him with Bulstrode in the library. He beamed, joining them at the table. "Hello you two!" Neville grinned back.

"Hi Harry, what's up?"

Harry gave the parchment to Neville, and explained about the marriage rights, excluding the bit about people. Unnoticed to them, Millicent's eyes and smile grew with every moment. When Neville signed his name, Millicent kissed him on the cheek. Neville blushed.

Harry grinned. "Thanks Nev!" He then approached another group of boys, explaining to them about the Bill. Soon, he had them agreeing to write their fathers or Uncles.

Harry stared down Malfoy. The blonde had brought a large number of Slytherins along with him. They had agreed that the Slytherins would stay for the entire session, as long as Harry and Malfoy dueled at the end of it. Snape and Charlie were standing in the back of the classroom, presumably to keep the peace.

The time came, and they were now facing off. Harry ignored the catcalls and hoots from his classmates, and raised his wand.

Malfoy fired off a spell, another one just behind it. Harry ducked out of the way of the first, sending a spell, then slid behind the desk for the other. He grinned. Now, this was a duel!

"Come on Potter, don't be a pussy and hide behind that desk!" Malfoy yelled, getting on top of the desk. Harry sprung up, grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over, Malfoy had grabbed him, and both boys were on the ground now. Harry twisted out of the boy's grasp, eyes alit, cast a slashing hex.

Malfoy missed it narrowly as he turned out of the way, and he cast his own spell. Snape, meanwhile was on pins and needles. Malfoy better win this thing, or he'd lose 20 Galleons. Oh, and of course, it would be an injury to Slytherin Pride. Charlie stood beside him, cheering them on, gripping his arm in excitement.

Luna looked at the title of the October edition of the Quibbler with a big smile _POTTER BILL A SMASH! MAGICAL BEINGS EVERYWHERE CELEBRATE!_

She had asked one of her writers to cover it, the vote had been the night before. They'd even had to put off printing the paper by one day. Even the Daily Prophet had not deemed it important. Luna smiled. They would see how wrong they were.

She ran into the Great Hall, beaming, walked right up to the Gryffindor table, sat down in a surprised Harry's lap, and gave him a big kiss.

As Harry pulled away dazedly, she shoved the paper under his nose. His eyes widened, and he grinned. He jumped up and hugged his girlfriend, discarding the paper. Hermione snatched it, and read with wide eyes. She grinned too, thinking of SPEW.

Harry popped a bottle of butterbeer, pouring for Luna. They were having a celebratory dinner in the room of requirements. It was just sandwiches and butterbeer, but that was alright. They talked about how happy the House elves would be, and maybe even Remus, if he ever got the nerves to ask somebody out.

Later, they were snogging on the couch. Luna was on top of him, pinning his hands above his head, kissing him soundly. Their outer robes were off, and the rest of their uniforms were askew. Luna had taken her hair out of it's bun long ago, and some of the buttons were undone on both of their shirts. Harry's tie was loose around his neck, and Luna's had been thrown aside somewhere. His hair was down too, fanning about his face.

Harry was doing his best to let her control the situation, but he flipped them over, with him on top. He licked his lips, his hair hanging in his face His hands daringly traveled to her chest, for just a moment, before Luna had a vice like grip about his hips with her knees, and flipped them off the couch. He landed on his back with a hard thud, and she was straddling him, a smirk on her face.

"Don't play, Harry. You'll likely get hurt." She said darkly, her eyes glittering. Harry sat up slightly, sliding his hands up her thighs, riding up her uniform skirt, giving her a challenging look. Her hands snapped out, one clenched in his hair, another gripping his jaw, her knee dug into his hip. Harry arched up into her with a groan. Luna attacked his mouth with fervor, plundering it with her tongue.

She pulled away, breathless. She twisted her wrist, tightening her grip on Harry's hair, winding it around her hand and wrist. The boy cried out again. "Yes! Please!"He screamed.

Luna felt _it_ roar through her, that warmth that went all the way down to her center. "If you're a good boy." She breathed into his ear. "I'll give you what you want." She gradually loosened her grip on Harry's hair, her hands trailing down his neck and encircling it. Her fingers traced over his neck, feeling his rapid pulse.

Harry's heart rate increased. He had never felt like this before. It felt liberating and dirty and… his thoughts cut off as he felt Luna's thin fingers trailing down his chest, brushing his nipples through his shirt. He hissed in surprise, opening his eyes.

Luna looked beautiful. Her hair was down, her school shirt was unbuttoned, nearly giving Harry a glimpse of cleavage, but the look in her eyes was the most entrancing….a quiet simmering power. Her eyes told him not to mess with her, and he would happily oblige. She looked as though she should be worshipped, a modern day goddess. "You look like a goddess." He blurted his thoughts aloud. She gave him an indulgent smile.

"You've seen nothing yet, dumpling."

Harry shivered as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly, teasingly, fingers grazing his chest on purpose. She was patient, but he wasn't. He gasped in surprise as she turned him over on his stomach. He bit his lip, wondering what she was…he gasped as he felt cool fingers running up and down his back. She made to sit behind him, between his legs. She pulled up his hips so that he was on all fours. She slid a thigh between his thighs, and one of his between hers.

The fingers grew from light and teasing to increasing more pressure. Gentle pinches were added, a light scraping of nails. "Gorgeous." She murmured, putting a bit more pressure, watching his skin go pink in streaks down his back. Careful to avoid his spine, she scratched down his back viciously, letting loose a scream from the boy.

"Lu…Lu…please…" He whimpered, unconsciously shifting his hips, rubbing against her thigh. He was panting, his hair moving slightly with each breath. Luna watched him for a moment, enjoying the friction from his thigh pressed between hers. She bent forward, pressing wet kisses to the boy's back, laving at the pink, raised skin, tenderly caressing it with one of her hands.

She turned the boy over gently, careful with his back. With one hand, she hiked up her skirt, her hand sliding to her panties, and she shamelessly rubbed herself over the cloth. He ached to touch her, but he dared not to make a move. Her other hand was tracing invisible patterns across his chest and collarbones, driving him mad.

"Lu…please…" He moaned as she moved atop him, straddling his thigh. Her warm weight atop him felt unbelievingly good, it felt so…right. He could feel her wetness, she was soaked. She kissed him thoroughly, wrapping his arms around her. She started to shift her hips rubbing herself against his thigh, her hip rubbing against him.

Harry gasped. "Lu!"

"You want to come, don't you." She stated in his ear, her hot breath making him shiver. Her hips ground into him.

"Yes! Please!"

"Will you be a good boy for me?"

"Yes, I will, I promise I'll be a good boy for you." He parroted, hormone driven, lust fueling his desires.

She bounced atop his thigh, grinding her hips into his. "Come for me, My Harry." She whispered, eyes alight. Harry was soon returning her thrusts, hands wrapped around her hips, his fingers digging into her soft curves.

He gasped, arching into her one last time, and sagged against the floor. He felt exhausted, delirious, and more than a bit sated. His muscles felt weak, he didn't want to move. Luna, somehow, was able to, and lay down next to him.

"That was…amazing." He whispered finally, words coming to him. Luna raised herself up on her elbow, looking down at him.

"I'm glad you liked it, My Harry." She bent down, and kissed him softly. Harry gave her a dazed, happy smile.

Harry woke up the day before Halloween morning with a heavy heart. Something always happened today or tomorrow, so he'd gotta keep an eye out. Luckily, it was Friday, so whatever it was, he'd have a few days of recovery over the weekend instead of missing classes.

Harry smiled at Hanna and Susan as he saw them walking together to the Great hall. "Hi girls." The two Hufflepuffs smiled back. "Harry. How goes everything?"

"Could be better. Keep an eye out today." The girls exchanged a look. Harry gave them a slight tip of the head and continued on his way to the Great Hall.

There, he sat down with Luna and kissed her cheek. "Lu, how are you this morning?"

She blinked sleepily at him. "I was up late, reviewing." For once, she did not have a book in front of her. They had started eating when the mail arrived. Hedwig arrived with nothing, but took some bacon from Harry. He then heard a scream.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table, Hermione was staring at a package in front her, her face a strange green color. All the other Gryffindors were whispering and looking at her.

Harry stood, as did Luna, and walked over there. The girl started to cry, and finally McGonagall swooped down. Harry managed to take a peek into her package, and his stomach lurched. Ron and the Professor were helping Hermione out of the great hall, while Neville put the lid on the box back, and levitated it behind them.

Ron looked frantic. "First Lovegood, now Hermione, who's next, me or Neville!" The boys sent off a missive for the Weasleys with Hedwig quickly, warning of them what had happened.

Hermione would be gone for the entire weekend and McGonagall too. Harry and Ron had gotten a letter back from Mrs. Weasley that they were hosting the funeral services, and that the Weasleys had moved into Grimmauld place again. Hermione had just turned seventeen, so she was a legal adult in the eyes of wizarding law.

Harry had bumped into Charlie, who looked a bit lost. "Hey Charlie…what's up?" The red head shook his head.

"I talked to Mum. There were a few other attacks…" He glanced around. "Let's go to my office."

The two of them went to his office. Harry sat in the cushy dragon hide chair, looking around at all the photos on the walls of Charlie's family, friends, and pet dragons.

"Mum told me Voldemort had attacked a few other places, besides Hermione's." The red head sat at his chair behind his desk, rubbing his hair. "Mostly muggles, though, in the same neighborhood. The muggles think it's a serial killer."

Harry grimaced. "That's terrible."

Charlie shrugged. He looked at Harry. "To be honest, I was sent here to look after you and the others. I feel like you guys are old enough to look after yourselves, and you don't need a babysitter…no matter what Mum or Dumbledore say."

They shared a small smile.

"Hermione's devastated. With the war and everything, she hasn't spent much time with her family, they even had to cancel a couple of trips." Harry whispered. "I'm sure she feels terrible."

Charlie stood, and patted Harry on the shoulder. "That's something for Hermione to deal with." He said quietly. "We'll be there if she needs us, but we can't force her to talk." Harry nodded, remembering how he'd felt after Sirius had died.

Harry looked up at Charlie thankfully. The man looked at him a bit oddly, so he looked back down again. "So, you and Luna, huh?"

Harry looked over to see Charlie getting out a couple of butterbeers from a chest. He handed one to Harry. Harry took the cork off, slipping it in his pocket. "Yeah. I guess you know about her Dad?" Charlie nodded. "Well, she portkeyed to my house…I was there when she found out. I just…stuck by her since then."

Harry took a swig of his butterbeer. "Anyways, she's helped me with a few things, and we've know each other for a while…I started liking her during the summer." He admitted reluctantly. "I felt terrible. She had just lost her Dad, and all I could think was about how cute she was."

Charlie chuckled. "You're a guy. That's kind of normal. At least you feel a tiny bit guilty."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the first night of term…I guess she asked me to the Ball, I sort of asked her to be my girlfriend." Harry fidgeted.

"Sort of. Sounds like a story." Charlie grinned. "Knowing her, it's kind of crazy. She seems like a nice girl, though."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Halloween feast was somewhat subdued. Harry sat with his friends, Luna at his side. It just wasn't the same without Hermione nitpicking about all the sweets everyone was eating. Before Harry had a chance to retreat to the common room, Luna snatched him. She had him ensconced in the Prefect's bath.

They were snogging against the wall when he heard a giggle. He looked over to see the mermaid hiding her eyes behind her tail. He looked to the bath, expecting to see Myrtle, but saw no one.

There was a nip to his collar bone, and Harry paid attention. She was unbuttoning his shirt, sliding his robes off his shoulders. She was smiling at him, _that way_, and he knew not to fight her. He swayed slightly as his robes and shirt were dropped to the floor. Her fingers caressed his bare skin. He bit his lip, moving into her touch.

She pulled away quite suddenly, and turned some of the taps on. "Get undressed."

Harry blushed, but quite excited. "Lu, are you sure…"

"I'm not having sex with you." She said with a grin, sliding off her robes. Harry could only stare as she started to unbutton her shirt.

She flicked her wand at him, sending a stinging hex to his shoulder. "Ouch!" That hurt, and not in the good way.

"I told you to get undressed." She said lightly, her wand still on him. Harry started unbuttoning his trousers. He was nervous, his hands were shaking as he pulled down his pants, and kicked off his shoes. He covered the front of his boxers, blushing.

Luna was down to her school shirt, she was sliding her skirt down her legs. Harry swallowed as she saw him looking at her. "Your boxers, Harry. Unless you want to get hexed again."

The boy took them off, not looking at her as he did so. Luna unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a white camisole and matching underwear. Harry could see the nubs of her nipples pressing out against the cotton. She was slender, she didn't have large breasts, but enough for a small handful. The rest of her looked…beautiful. He felt a little weak in the knees. He licked his lips.

Luna approached him, circling him. Harry covered himself again. With a slap on his thigh, his hands went down. "Good boy." She breathed, taking a good look. "Very nice." Her fingers skimmed his shoulders as she turned to face him. She gave him a soft kiss. "Shall we?"

They got in the bath. She was still in her undergarments. They clung to her in the water, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her chest. Luna gave him a teasing smile. "Like what you see Harry?"

"Yes'm." Harry murmured. His glasses were fogging up in the water. She took them off, setting them aside. Everything was a bit fuzzy now.

"I can't really see." He mumbled.

Luna giggled. "You don't really need to see to do this. Just…feel." She brought his hand to her breast. Harry whimpered in the back of his throat. She was soft, her nipple was hard under his palm. He shifted his hand just slightly, gently squeezing.

The girl pulled him closer. "Good, very good My Harry." She brought his other hand to her other breast. He did the same thing, quietly exploring. His fingers rubbed her nipples. He wanted to make her feel good, like she did for him.

"May I kiss you?" He asked quietly.

He saw her nod vaguely, his vision of her growing less fuzzy the closer they were. He gave her a small kiss, squeezing again.

Luna deepened the kiss, pulling away as his hands got too rough. "I'm not made of dough! Stop that." She snapped, grabbing his hands and putting them about her waist.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "I'm new to all this."

"I know you are dumpling." Luna kissed his forehead, sliding her hands over his neck and shoulders teasingly. He exhaled sharply as she started kissing his chest, and his nipples did not escape the licks or bites either.

Hands traveled down his hips under the water. The girl made to stand between them, grinding her hips against his. Harry groaned into a kiss. "Ah, ah." Luna nipped his ear, fingers ghosting over his thighs. Harry parted them, arching his hips towards her touch, hoping….

He head dropped back as she took him firmly into her hand, her fingers tight around the base. "I'm going to try something a bit special." She whispered into his neck. "Don't come until I tell you."

"Yes'm." He panted. Her free hand fondled his balls gently, rubbing them. Harry shivered, bringing up his hand to cover his mouth. Luna pulled it away, grabbed her wand, and there was a bright purple cloth gagging his mouth.

"See, so much easier, hmm?" She teased, increasing the pressure of her touches on his balls. He tensed as a finger slid over his perineum. "Relax, My Harry. I will not hurt you…are you okay with this?"

Their eyes met. Harry groaned behind his gag, but nodded. She smiled. "Good."

Her finger slid to circle his hole, Harry was twitching under her ministrations. She whispered reassurances in his ear as she worked her finger inside him slowly, letting him get adjusted to the feeling. The water made it easier. "Like it?" The boy nodded reluctantly, an odd look on his face.

Harry liked Luna's touches, but this felt a bit uncomfortable. He'd never heard of anything like this before in Dean's magazines, the sensation felt odd, but knowing Luna, it had to get better.

He screamed behind his gag as _something_ was touched deep inside him, sending white sparks before his eyes. His legs collapsed under him, he held onto the side of the tub to keep afloat. Luna kissed him through his gag. "Like that, hmm?" She whispered, eyes bright. "When you go to bed, I want you to…" He arched once more, tears coming to his eyes. "Touch yourself here. Get used to this feeling, experiment with it." She gave him a sharp jab, along with a thrust of her hips, her legs straddling his thigh.

Harry's eyes closed as he nodded. He grunted behind his gag an affirmative. Luna felt the prick in her hand swell. She tightened her grip. "Not yet, Harry." She said sharply.

Harry couldn't help it. It was amazing, he'd never felt like this. He pumped his hips into her hand, not listening to her words. He came, sagging against the side of the bathing pool, panting. Luna pulled her finger out, yanking off the gag. "I told you not to come unless I told you to." She said darkly, grabbing him by the hair and turning him over the side of the pool.

Harry's front had connected with the cold floor, water puddling about him. He then registered Luna's words. "I'm sorry, I…" He gasped in surprise as a hand smacked his bottom.

"No Harry, you will learn to listen to me." She growled, smacking him again. Harry cried out, humiliated. He had never even been spanked as a child, as his Aunt Petunia would do her best not to touch him. Her hand came hard. He hissed at the next smack.

"I'll listen, I'll listen, I won't do it again, please'm, I-"

She grabbed his hair, bringing his head up. "What did you say?"

"Please." He breathed. It seemed like he couldn't get enough air to his lungs.

"Please what?"

Harry blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. "Ma'am?" He said, a bit confused.

She let go of his hair, and moved to sit on the edge of the pool next to him. She grabbed her wand, putting drying charms on them both. She pulled Harry into her arms, wrapping them around his shoulders. "My Harry, we must talk." She said quietly. Harry laid his head on her shoulder. "Why do you call me Ma'am?"

Harry blinked. "I…don't know. It just…sort of came out."

"You say other things, too, that…just come out." Luna said slowly. "You are submissive. Do you know what that means?"

Harry shook his head.

Luna ran her hand through his hair. "You like me doing this, treating you this way, don't you?"

Harry bit his lip. "Yes…but don't all boyfriends and girlfriends do this?"

Luna laughed. "No, dumpling. We're a bit…unusual." At the look on his face, she pressed on. "Not that it's bad. Does it feel right to you? How do you feel when we're doing this?"

Harry buried his head in her shoulder. "Good. I like you ambushing me in the corridor. I like you having your way with me. I like it when you tease…and bite me…" He breathed.

Luna cupped him. "Down, boy. Don't get too excited." She glanced to his prick. "Now, the reason why I spanked you was because you didn't listen to me." Their eyes met. "I do want us to continue this, but I want you to think about it for a bit." She paused. "You must know I would never do anything you weren't uncomfortable with. If you tell me not to, I will stop."

Harry nodded, thinking it over in his head. "Okay."

They dressed and parted ways for the night. As Harry lay in bed that night, he thought about what Luna said. Before, he just assumed what they did in private was normal. He never had been with anyone else, so who would he compare it to? He couldn't help but think that it felt right, doing that with Luna. He remembered her words about touching himself. He had touched himself before, but it had always been jacking off, and as he'd gotten with Luna, he'd gradually added pinches and scratches to his repertoire. But this?

He grabbed his wand, closed the curtains around his bed, and cast a silencing spell. He pulled down his pants, leaving them at the foot of his bed. He frowned, wondering how he'd do this. He cast a cleaning spell on himself, and licked a finger thoroughly.

He already felt tingly, the anticipation was making him excited. He frowned looking at his prick. He didn't want it to end so soon…he grabbed his school tie from his bed post, and tied it tightly at the base. He whimpered a bit, exhaling shakily.

He spread his legs and laid back, hands traveling down. Harry fondled himself for a moment, then rubbed his perineum like Luna had done. He grit his teeth, his toes curled. He licked his lips, rewetting his finger, just in case, and then worked his finger inside.

He gasped, moving it slowly, getting adjusted at the intrusion. He went in deeper, brushing his prostrate, sending him into shivers. His hips arched into his finger. His finger and hips met their thrusts. The friction felt wonderful. Harry's head lolled on the pillow, his other hand was skimming over his chest, nipples and neck. He slid it to his face, then his hair. He pulled, gently.

It felt good, but not as good when Luna did it. He turned onto his stomach, moving his arm behind him so he'd have more room to move. He muffled his cries into the pillow. It felt really good. His hips pressed into the blankets, precome dribbled onto the sheets.

He yanked off the tie when he couldn't handle it any longer, and came, hard. He felt limp and dizzy, and…wonderful. He smiled sleepily.

The following morning, Harry sat next to Luna at breakfast. She took one look at him and grinned. Harry gave her a small smile of his own, pouring some cereal. Late that afternoon, Hermione came back to Hogwarts. She wore a black dress, the same one she had worn to Luna's father's funeral.

She sat on the couch. Harry and Ron hugged her. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked gently, rubbing her back. Her eyes were red, and her hair was a mess. Harry then noticed that she wore a necklace over her dress, a small, almost tiny, gold cross on a gold necklace.

Hermione choked slightly. "I've…I've been better. I saw some relatives I haven't seen in a while. It was held at the church I went to when I was a kid." She held her cross. "I…stopped going once I started Hogwarts. My Uncle gave this to me." She sighed, looking at it. "He said that…that my parent's death was a sign. That…I need to change things."

She bowed her head. "I should have spent more time with them. The past few years, I had barely seen them. I…" She began to cry.

Ron held her, and began to rock her. The common room emptied, leaving the friends alone. Harry stared at her. He had never seen her like this before. Hermione sniffled, rubbing her eyes, and pulled away from Ron awkwardly.

"So…my Aunt offered a place for me at her home." Hermione said quietly. "I'll be there during the holidays. I have a few cousins there, so I won't be the only one there." She touched the cross again. "I…think I'm going to go to bed for a bit." She murmured, and went upstairs.

Ron watched her thoughtfully. "I didn't know Hermione was religious."

Harry shook his head. "Me either. She would be the last person I'd suspect of being Christian." Ron gave him a look.

"But you were raised by muggles. Didn't you go to church?"

Harry shook his head bitterly. "They left me in the cupboard when they went to church. They were a bunch of hypocrites. I never saw any reason to want to go."

Ron bit his lip. "Mum's Christian. There's not a lot of witches and wizards that are that way, they believe in the Old ways. The rest of us don't really get into that stuff."

Harry looked at him, confused. "What?"

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know, Dagda, Odin, all that stuff."

Harry blinked, still confused. "Okay."

"Dagda is usually what people celebrate around here, around the holidays, they added Santa and stuff over the years to make the muggleborns happy, and everyone gets presents." He glanced to the girls dorms. "Not many people are keen on Christians. A lot of the Old families were wiped out by them." He said quietly.

Harry was in Charlie's office again. Charlie was watching the boy, who looked a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry fidgeted. "How do you know if you're a Virgin?"

Charlie blinked. "Whoa there, this calls for butterbeer, and a sit down conversation."

They sat in their seats, butterbeers in hands.

"Did something happen between you and Luna?"

"Um…yeah. But…I don't know if I'm a virgin or not. It was a bit confusing."

Charlie sighed. Luckily, he had Bill to tell him the Birds and the Bees talk, and not his father, so he hoped to not make it awkward for Harry.

"Did anyone ever have the birds and the bees talk with you?"

Harry blushed. "I know about…sex." He whispered. "I live in a dorm, you know. Those magazines are handed around like candy."

Charlie laughed. "I know, but…you can't learn everything from those articles."

Harry looked down. "No…no one really had the talk with me."

Charlie sighed. "Okay then. So…basically, there are different ways of intercourse. Oral, Vaginal, and Anal." Harry's eyes widened.

"Um…slot A into slot B, then?" He squeaked.

Charlie nodded, glad he didn't have to spell everything out.

"Then…I'm not a virgin. I guess." Harry said, sounding half surprised.

Charlie raised a brow. "Did you use protection?"

Harry frowned. "No…it's not like she could have gotten pregnant."

Charlie blinked, a bit confused. "Wait, what exactly did you guys do?"

"." Harry said quickly, shrinking in his chair.

Charlie's eyes widened as he figured out what he said, a blush went all the way down his neck. He took a swig of his butterbeer. _Shit, that's fucking hot…he looks cute, all embarrassed. _He set his bottle aside on his desk. Harry went on, thinking his silence meant he hadn't under stood.

"She said it wasn't normally done, that it was a bit special, she said I was submissive…I…I'm not sure what all of that means." He confessed.

Charlie sighed. "I see. Harry…don't be embarrassed. I know it's hard, talking to someone about this." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to gather his thoughts. "I was in a relationship sort of like that before."

"Really?"

Charlie nodded. "You just have to be honest with each other, don't keep secrets."

Harry nodded. "She said I could talk to her about anything, but we've been doing that for a while now." He looked down. "I really liked what she did, but I wasn't sure if I had lost my virginity or not. I was too embarrassed to ask her."

Charlie looked thoughtful. "Do you feel like you lost your virginity?"

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Then there you go." Charlie grinned. "Something like this isn't just physical, it's mental and emotional too. I know people who fooled around when they were younger, but never counted certain things because they weren't in love. Sometimes people count certain things as having sex, and not others. You just…do what you feel is right." He paused. "If Luna pressures you into anything you don't want to, you will tell me, right?"

Harry nodded. "I will. I don't think she'd do that, though."

Harry was watching Luna read in the library. He was supposed to be studying for Transfiguration, but he couldn't stop staring. The light from the window was shining on her hair, creating a sort of glow about her. He leant on his hand, a smile on his face. She looked his way, amused.

"What?"

Harry grinned. "Nothing. You look pretty today."

Luna laughed. "Thank you My Harry. You always say that, though."

"Because it's always true." Harry watched her thoughtfully. "Lu, are you a Christian?"

Luna's eyes widened in alarm, and she looked around. "Shh." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "No. Are you?" She asked stiffly.

"No. I was just wondering. Ron told me about Dagda. I looked him up. He seemed like a powerful bloke."

Luna looked at him thoughtfully. "I bet you didn't find anything on Brigid, did you?"

Harry shook his head. She beckoned him closer. "Most witches and wizards follow Dagda and his people. Brigid is his daughter, but most don't talk of her."

"Why?"

Luna sighed. This is what she got when she was with someone who was muggle raised. At least he wasn't Christian. "Haven't you noticed that most of the people in power are men? And those women who do have higher positions are not married?"

Harry blinked. "Um…yeah, now that you mentioned it."

"The Wizarding world, at least here in the UK, is Patriarchal. Men inherit the titles and estates, usually get better jobs, depending on their blood status, and generally have the say over the law. Women that hold a higher position often sacrifice their roles within their families, and are often cast out. Many men do not want to marry them."

Harry frowned. "But what about you?"

Luna smiled, looking down at her text. "An exception to the rule. The Lovegoods are the last of the Matriarchal families. Many had been lost during the Inquisition, or they had fled to the Americas, where many more were lost to the Witch Trials in Salem. I am a Lady, yes, and I am entitled to power within the Ministry and such, but it is quite looked down upon."

Harry took her hand into his. "I would never do that."

Luna smiled at him. "I know. Right now, I cannot do much. I will have more clout once I am married and have children, fulfilling my 'duties'. However, with my family, whatever man I marry takes on my name. He will lose his title. Many men do not want to do that."

Harry didn't know exactly what to say, but he was thinking _I think it would be worth it. _Luna seemed to know what he was thinking, for she looked shyly at him.

He looked away, clearing his throat. "So! About that Hufflepuff – Slytherin quidditch game!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Luna was in the bathing pool, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. It was November now, the third time they met that term. Daphne and Astoria were quietly talking to one another, while Bulstrode spoke with Hanna about herbology.

"I told My Harry about Brigid." She said suddenly. All the girls stared at her in shock.

"What? Do you want us in Azkaban?" Pansy hissed.

"I didn't tell him everything." Luna piled her hair on top of her head, pinning it back. "I just told him about her place within the society. He seemed quite interested."

"Potter better not say anything." Bulstrode said quietly.

Luna smiled. "Oh, he won't. He was muggle raised, you know. He doesn't know of the connotations. Weasley told him about Dagda, so he was curious."

"Why would Weasley talk about that?" Padma said with a confused look on her face.

"Harry doesn't know much about the Old ones. He recently found out his friend Hermione is Christian."

All of the girls hissed, anger on her faces. "That Mudblood?" Daphne screeched.

Luna held up a hand, wanting silence. "Her parents were killed recently. She is looking for guidance. Her remaining family are Christians, so she is most likely gravitating towards it for acceptance. She had never brought it up before. I don't like it, of course, and I will avoid talking to her about it." She paused. "Give her time, let her decide. A parent's death is a hard thing to get over."

The girls nodded reluctantly.

"What does Potter say about it?" Astoria asked archly.

Luna tilted her head. "He thinks people should be allowed to believe in whatever they want to believe in. He honestly thinks Christians are hypocrites."

"How true that is." Padma murmured.

Parvati sighed. "I should have noticed. She is my roommate, after all, but she's never talked much with Lavender and I."

"What's up with Potter's family anyways?" Pansy asked.

Luna looked down. "You must know this will not be spoken of outside this room." The girls nodded.

"They hurt him." She said reluctantly. "Perhaps not physically, but emotionally, mentally…there is no love lost between them. If they were injured or threatened, he may make steps to help them, but he does not expect a thank you, nor does he expect respect from them." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "They hate magic, and because of that, they hate him."

The girls were solemn. "Why is with them? He has many properties, he has an inheritance…"

Luna shook her head. "Dumbledore has done his best to cut Harry off from the magical world. Harry did not even know of his titles until I took him to Gringott's this past summer."

The girls gasped. Luna went on. "He was under the impression all the money he had was his trust fund vault, and he knew nothing of the Black titles." She skimmed her hand on the water. "I helped him organize that, and helped him realize how much power he has in the Ministry."

"But why? You said you would not bow to him." Millicent asked, furrowing her eyebrow.

Luna gave her a soft smile. "I am not. I told him the truth, and he respects me for it. I told him the truth when no one else would." She looked down. "He needs that." She worried her lip. "He needs my support in this war. He doesn't know many things…I can do that. We have already established quite a partnership."

Pansy pursed her lips. "Make sure it stays that way…you do not want him taking advantage of you."

Luna laughed, making the girls stare at her. "Never! I wouldn't allow it."

Susan and Hanna exchanged a look. "You…can't control him, Luna." Hanna murmured.

Luna gave her a look. She smiled knowingly. "I can to a certain extent. I will never truly take his freedom, but he is already mine." She stood in the bath, getting out. "And he knows it."

Hermione was gone for the holidays, for once. Almost everyone else had stayed, for the ball. Harry was getting ready with his dorm mates. Ron had his new robes from the twins, a stately royal blue. He was polishing his badge at the moment, his hair still a mess.

Dean wore a muggle suit, in brown, with a yellow shirt. His date was going to be Megan Jones, from Hufflepuff. Neville was quite nervous, he was pacing by the door, already dressed, corsage in hand. He wore dark green robes, which were getting a bit wrinkled from all of his pacing.

Harry was adjusting his collar in the mirror, thinking about Luna. He was wearing the dark blue and silver robes she had picked out for him, his hair was pulled back in a loose braid. He picked up her corsage. Like Neville, he had put it together himself, made of bright wildflowers that gathered around the lake.

He went downstairs to see Ginny and Colin Creevey posing for pictures with Dennis. She was wearing that revealing gold dress that her mother had not wanted her to buy. She gave a sultry look to Harry as he passed. Harry ignored it, and went out the door. He walked to the entrance hall, and waited. Luna would be meeting him there. He saw quite a few of students there, waiting for their dates as well. Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot were giggling together with Justin Finch Fletchly, talking about their clothes. He approached them.

"Hello." He said quietly, shaking Justin's hand. "Ladies." He bowed slightly to them. Hanna wore a pale green gown that went nice with her auburn hair, and Susan wore light blue, in a similar cut.

"Harry, how are you?" Susan asked brightly.

"You look nice." Hanna added.

"Thank you. I'm okay. I bit nervous though, I'm waiting for Luna." He glanced around.

The girls grinned. "She'll be here soon, passed her on the way. She was talking to Sir Nick."

Harry smiled, then his jaw dropped as he saw her on the staircase. She wore a silvery dress, almost white, with her hair piled atop of her head, she looked… "She's beautiful." Harry murmured, retreating from the amused Hufflepuffs and waited for her at the foot of the stairs. Luna's dress was strapless, a tight bodice that hugged her curves, and skirts that flowed generously about her. She looked like she was floating on air.

Harry gave her the corsage, which she put in her hair. She wore a necklace made of tiny pearls, her DA galleon in center. Harry kissed her cheek. "You look lovely."

"You too." Luna grinned, taking his hand. She was wearing heels, so she was a tiny bit taller than him at the moment. Harry noticed it too. He blushed a little.

They walked in, and Harry noticed several boy's jaws dropped. Including Ron's. They sat at a table, and began to eat. Neville came in with Millicent Bulstrode, and sat with them.

"Harry, Luna." Neville greeted, pulling out a chair for his date.

"Neville. Hello Millicent, you look quite pretty tonight." Luna said with a smile, watching Millicent's beaming face.

"Thank you Luna."

Ron came over, with Lavender Brown. Lavender gawked at Millicent. Ron spoke up "What is a Slytherin doing at our table?"

Harry scowled. "Is this a Gryffindor table only, Ron? If that's the case, Luna's not allowed either." He stood, daring his friend to make trouble tonight.

The red head bit his lip, trying not to react. "Never mind." He tugged his date to another table, where Dean sat.

It was getting quite late. Luna and Harry were dancing; many students had departed, presumably to snog. Harry was getting a bit tired. He spotted Neville and Millicent dancing, talking to each other a mile a minute. "He really likes her." Luna looked their way with a smile.

"Yes, he does. I'm glad. She's a sweet girl." Harry gave her a small smile.

"She has three older brothers." Luna began. "Two of them work in the ministry in the Magical Games and Sports department. Her other brother is currently getting his Herbology Mastery in South America. Her mother died when she was quite small, her father and her Grandparents raised her."

"Oh, I didn't know." Luna turned them around, her hands weaving together on the back of his neck.

"She's hoping they'll have a Match. Honestly, Neville is her best chance." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" He glanced their way.

"Her Father and Grandfather will force her to marry by the time she graduates. If she's lucky, she may go into a profession, but that's for her husband to decide. If she doesn't marry, she will be cast out of the family."

Harry's eyes widened. "That's awful." He looked at the girl in a new light. She and Neville were whispering to each other quietly, smiles on their faces.

"Do you think Neville could help?"

Luna smiled. "If he asks for a Match? Immensely. His family is a good one, with a good history. She would do quite well to marry him. Not many marry for love, but I can see them being happy together."

Harry looked at his friend. "I'm sure he knows this."

"Yes, he does…" She trailed off as she saw a wolf patronus lumber through the Great hall, and approach Dumbledore.

The man's eyes widened, and he stood, the patronus dissipated. He cast sonorous on himself. "Everyone, it is getting late, off to bed, all of you. Your Head of Houses will escort you." He paused, watching the students go. "Mr. Longbottom…"

Neville stayed behind, and spoke to Dumbledore quietly. He paled, covering his mouth. Millicent stood by Harry and Luna, by the doorway.

Harry could tell by his friend's posture something terrible had happened. He approached the door, with Dumbledore at his side. He took a look at his friends, set his jaw, and turned to Dumbledore. "I'd like for them to come with me."

"We have to take security measures, I'm afraid-"

"No." Neville bit out, shoulders straightening. "I will get that handled. They will be joining me." He looked to Millicent, and took her hand. Their eyes were locked. "Millicent, I will write your family now so that you may go, please pack a bag. We will be gone several days." He said in a tight voice. "I have a funeral to attend, and I would like my friends to be there." He looked to Luna and Harry.

Millicent nodded, squeezing his hand. "Yes, Neville. I'll be ready shortly. I'll meet you here." She strode out of the room, fighting tears.

Luna went to her own dorm to pack a bag, while Neville and Harry walked to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Dean were still out, presumably with their dates, so the dorm was empty as they packed their bags. Neville had just sent off the letter with Hedwig, who was on the windowsill, seemingly waiting for them. He sagged into his chair, and started to cry.

Harry hugged his friend. "What happened?"

"My Dad. You know he's been in the hospital for quite some time now. Mum's not doing well either. He finally…it's been so long, and I always…had that hope they'd eventually get better."

Harry squeezed his friend a bit tighter. "I'm sorry…what about your Gran, will she be okay?"

Neville exhaled shakily. "Now that Dad's dead, I've got to take his place. I have to take a bit more responsibility, Gran would want me to." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm not ready."

Harry pulled his arms away, and patted Neville on the shoulder. "No one ever is. Did you remember shoes?" He motioned to the half packed bag on Neville's bed, changing the subject.

They were soon back in the entrance hall. Dumbledore was waiting there with Luna and Millicent, an old boot in his hands. The girls had changed out of their gowns, Harry wished he'd thought of that. He glanced at Neville, and the boy was still looking a bit lost. Millicent whispered something in his ear, squeezing his arm.

"I shall escort you to the gates." Dumbledore said quietly, holding out the boot. The students grabbed hold of it, and all five of them were whisked away.

It was in the dead of night. They landed in the middle of a forest. Neville started walking immediately, the others hurried to keep up, although Luna seemed to be getting along just fine.

At the gates, a woman with black robes and a vulture hat greeted them. "Gran." Neville murmured, opening the gates and hugging the woman. He was a bit taller than her now. She held him tightly back.

"Neville." She murmured, absently fixing his hair. She looked to the others, giving a sharp look to Dumbledore. The man coughed, and apparated away with a soft pop.

"You must be Millicent." The woman said warmly, taking the tall girl by the hand. "Such a strapping young lass. You're good for my Neville, all he's written about since term started is you."

Both Neville and Millicent blushed.

She looked to Luna. "Lady Lovegood. A pleasure to meet you." She said, just as warm. "I had the privilege of meeting your Grandmother, she was quite a Lady." She slipped in there. Luna's smile widened a bit.

She then looked to Harry. "And Harry. Nice to see you again. I wish it could be under better circumstances." She sighed. "Come along, we must get back."

They trekked through the grounds. Harry was in awe of how large they were, and the trees that seemed to tower over them. His eyes widened as he saw the house, it was quite large. He could see a built in greenhouse that took up a third of the building.

They went inside; The house was quite austere and stately, a grand staircase was at the entrance. A house elf was waiting at the foot of the stairs. Mrs. Longbottom spoke. "Mipsy will show you to your rooms. We will be getting up early tomorrow, there is much to do. Neville, come with me." She kissed her grandson on the cheek, taking him aside.

Mipsy led them to their rooms. Millicent had a room done up in creams and golds at the end of the right wing, with Luna next door, in a room decorated in blues. Harry was shown to a room a bit farther down, with heavy oak furniture and green.

He fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

He woke up as the sun hit his eyes. It was quite early, the house elf was waiting patiently for him to wake. "I is to escort you to the breakfast room, Missus Longbottom asks."

Harry sat up sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He dressed in his black mourning robes, fixing his braid. He met Luna in the corridor, looking out the window. She was dressed in hers as well, her jewelry gone once more. They shared a smile and walked downstairs together, following the little house elf.

Harry was surprised to see other people there so early. Neville and his Grandmother were talking quietly to a large older man with grey hair and three other men. Harry glanced to Millicent, who looked nervous, She was sitting off to the side, not contributing to the heated discussion.

Mrs. Longbottom looked their way. "Good morning, Lady Lovegood, Lord Potter-Black." The four men looked to them in surprise.

"Good morning Mrs. Longbottom." Luna said with a smile. She looked to Millicent warmly. "Millicent." Then she addressed Neville, and then looked to the men. It was improper decorum for a woman to address witches before wizards, but Luna, as Matriarch, was the exception. And they knew it.

"Lady Lovegood." The older man addressed reluctantly, glancing to Harry. He had not greeted them as he should have.

"Breakfast is in the greenhouse this morning, we've got to continue our discussion, dears." Mrs. Longbottom said.

Harry nodded, and followed Luna to the green house. As they ate their breakfast, Harry spoke up. "What's going on?"

Luna sighed. "They're negotiating the Match. Rather barbaric, to do it in front of Millicent, but that's how its done."

Harry gasped. "What? Why doesn't Neville say something?"

She shook her head. "He won't risk it, not until after they sign the contract will he say something. I know him, he'll probably do that." She said softly, buttering her scone. Both of them looked towards the house as the yelling escalated.

"That's it." Harry growled, and stood. Luna smiled, watching him go.

He opened the door, interrupting the discussion. They all stared at him. "Neville, do you love Millicent?"

Neville blinked, but nodded. "Yes, I do."

Harry then addressed Millicent. "Do you love Neville?"

The girl was staring at Neville with soft eyes, a smile on her face. "More than anything."

He looked back to Neville. "And will you, Neville, treat her right and let her get whatever schooling and job she wants?"

Neville stood. "Yes."

The men were surprised at this, and Mrs. Longbottom smiled. Neville moved to kneel before Millicent. "Millicent, you are a wonderful girl, I would be honored to be your husband. Will you be my wife?"

Millicent wrapped her arms around Neville's neck. "Yes." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Harry smiled. "Then, that's settled." He looked to the men. "What you're doing to this poor girl is cruel. Give her a proper dowry and leave it be."

The oldest looking man looked at him gravely, but could not say anything. They both knew it. The Bulstrode family was a relatively minor one in comparison to the Potters and the Blacks. He signed the contract before him, and stood. "Come." He grunted to the others, and went to the door.

As they left, Millicent beamed and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you so much Harry!"

Harry shrugged, looking to Neville. His friend looked happy too. "You're my friends." He clapped Neville on the shoulder. "Congratulations, mate." He then walked out to join Luna in the greenhouse. She was still eating breakfast when he returned.

"That was very nice of you Harry." She said softly. Their eyes met. "I think they both will appreciate it, especially at a time such as this." She kissed his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The funeral was the following day. After the ritual, Harry was looking around the gravestones, when he noticed something. There were a lot of Potters here. He turned to Mrs. Longbottom. "Are my parents buried here?" He asked, a wild look in his eyes.

Mrs. Longbottom looked at him in surprise. "Well…yes, this is Godric's Hollow. They own this land."

Harry felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. He swayed where he stood. "Where-where are…" She took pity on him and led him down the rows.

"That was your Great-great Aunt there. There's Neville's Great-great-great Grandfather, there's Edgar Bones, here…here they are."

Harry stared at their graves. He was left alone. He brushed the branches away from his father's headstone, looking at the inscription _James Potter: Father, Husband, and Marauder_. He looked at his Mum's headstone. There was a lily at the top, and he ran a finger over her inscription. _Lily Potter: Mother, Wife and Friend, may her love grow. _Harry felt tears fall from his eyes as he bowed his head, his vision going fuzzy.

He heard someone approach him. He turned to see Luna there. She kneeled beside him, taking his hand. "Your wand, Harry." She whispered. Harry took out his wand. She covered his hand with hers, guiding his hand through the spell. They crossed it up and down, and across. His mother's grave bloomed with wildflowers.

They then did the same motion to his Father's grave. Lilies draped over his grave. Harry dropped his wand, sobbing. Luna gathered him in her arms, rocking him gently.

A few moments later, Neville and Millicent approached. Luna helped Harry to stand, wiping his tears away. "No one ever told me….where they were buried." Harry whispered. "I never knew."

Luna hugged him tightly.

That night was their last night at the Manor. Harry was exhausted from the days events, and had gone to bed early. But he couldn't go to sleep, he was too upset. He heard his door creak. He sat up, hand on his wand under his pillow. Luna came in with a small smile. Harry gave her a smile back, and put his wand on the bedside table.

"I thought you were asleep." Luna said quietly, sitting at the end of his bed.

"I couldn't fall asleep."

Luna sighed, and moved to lie next to him. She ran a hand up and down his arm. "Harry, your parents love you. They are never truly gone, just like mine. They are watching over us." She whispered, putting her hand over his heart. "They are a part of us. A part of the air we breath, the earth we walk on, and the blood that runs through us. Anyone who has ever loved you is here." She patted his heart.

Harry took her hand into his, staring into her eyes. "You're here." Her eyes brightened. He pressed on. "I love you Luna." He whispered. "You have changed my life. I don't think I could imagine it without you."

Luna smiled, brushing his bangs back. "and I, you." She gathered him in her arms. "Sleep, My Harry."

Harry woke to the sun in his eyes. "Five more minutes." He groaned. He heard light laughter. He sat up, seeing Luna at the window. The house elf was no where in sight. "Where's Mipsy?"

"He said he had to do something, when he saw us here together."

Harry gasped. "Oh no!"

Luna laughed, bouncing on the bed. "We're not going to get in trouble, Harry. Now, if I wasn't a Lady…I might be. But I get more freedom than most girls, if you catch my drift." She said with a smirk. She straddled him.

"Luna, we shouldn't…"

"Shush." She kissed him soundly. "We have to go back to Hogwarts this afternoon. I'm going to take advantage of this bed while we have it." She grinned. She ground her bottom into his hips.

Harry bit his lip. "Lu…" He whispered. "They'll hear us."

"No they wont!" She yelled. "Silencing charms."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Harry then noticed she was wearing her white nightshirt, the same one she wore when she'd portkeyed to his house so long ago.

Harry could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, and the nightshirt had been pulled up about her hips so she could straddle him properly.

She smiled. "So, Harry, have you thought about our last conversation? About you being submissive?"

Harry breathed in. "Yes. Quite a bit. I…think I am. I…enjoy what we do together, and…it feels…right."

Luna's smiled widened. "And did you experiment like I asked you to?"

Harry blushed, and shifted his hips. "Yes ma'am. I liked it, a lot."

Luna smirked. "I'm glad you do." She took his wand from the bedside table, and flicked it. Harry's wrists were tied tightly to the headboard with Ravenclaw ties. "You look good in Ravenclaw colors." She slid off of him, and took off his pants. Harry squeaked, closing his legs together, but with his hands tied, he couldn't hide anything.

She pulled his thighs apart, and settled between them, absentmindedly stroking his cock. Harry whimpered, legs trembling at the touch. "Now, really Harry, you'd think you'd be used to this by now." Luna quipped, smacking lightly on his thigh.

Harry groaned. Luna rubbed her thumb over the pink splotch. "Now, will you be a good boy for me this time?"

Harry nodded quickly. She pulled her hair up out of her face, and she started to kiss the pink spot on his thigh. Harry gasped at the touch, fighting to move his hips. She seemed to sense his problem, as she clamped her hands onto his hips, making them still.

She kissed, nibbled, and licked his thighs and stomach, just as she was prone to do, her hair sometimes grazing a certain…part that begged to be touched.

"Please…please Lu."

Luna finally took his prick into one of her hands, the other still on his hip, her elbow holding the other hip down. She licked the tip. She smacked her lips. The taste was bitter, a bit strange, but she shrugged, and continued her ministrations up and down the cock. As her lips connected to his balls, Harry cried out. "Lu, please…just….just do it…"

Luna sat up. "Do what?" She asked with a smirk.

"In…inside me…please." Harry said breathlessly. Luna took his wand again, and cast the cleaning charm. This time she also cast a lubrication charm on her hand and his hole. Everything was quite cold and sticky. Harry hissed at the feeling.

"Don't be a baby." Luna said quietly, working a finger into him.

Harry threw his head back. He had gotten quite used to the intrusion by now, with how many times he had done this to himself, but it still felt so…his hips lifted up. She had let go. Luna added another finger. Harry's wrists fought against their bindings as he pumped his hips against her fingers.

"Fuck…more…" He panted.

Luna draped Harry's legs over her shoulders. The different angle cause Harry to arch up into her. Luna gripped his cock tightly, her other hand still pistoning inside him.

"Dumpling, did I tell you that you could come?"

"No….ma'am." Harry panted.

"Good boy." She watched him fuck himself on her fingers some more, fascinated. She pulled them all the way out, added another finger, and worked them back in. Harry clenched in pain. "Relax, My Harry. It will be better if you do." Harry made himself relax, his head lolling against the pillow.

"Lu..Lu…yes…fuck…"

Luna groaned, dropped Harry's legs from her shoulders, and yanked his bindings free. She attacked his mouth, grinding against him. She could feel his arms wind around her waist. "You like that, don't you…me fucking you." She panted into his ear. Harry groaned underneath her, she could feel his hands travel to her bum, and squeeze. She let him…it felt good. She could feel his prick on her bare thigh, her nightdress was about her hips. She rubbed herself against Harry's thigh, relishing in the bare skin, wishing her panties weren't in the way, but…no, she couldn't do that. Not…yet.

"Touch me, Harry." She whispered, bringing his hand to her breast. She kissed him, groaning as his palm rubbed up against her nipple. His other hand on her bum squeezed again, rubbing over her panties. Just a white cotton, but it still felt good.

His hand went up on her hip, to her warm skin, and he pushed her gently to her side. She groaned as his hand slid to her front. Her arms tightened around his neck. "Yes, Good, don't stop." She whispered encouragingly. His fingers rubbed against her.

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this. Luna was so amazing…and beautiful, he kissed her neck as he rubbed her clit through her panties. She was moving her hips up against him. She felt so warm, she soaking right through. His fingers traveled further, behind her clit, following the lips of her labia. "Fuck this!" She hissed in frustration, yanking his hand down the front of her panties.

They both stilled and groaned at the contact. Harry's middle finger worked her hard little nub mercilessly as she slid his cock into her hand. "Come for me, fuck, fuck, fuck…" She panted, tilting her head back as she cried out. Soon, Harry was coming into her hand, and his was covered as well.

They were still panting as they pulled apart, staring up at the ceiling, nerve endings still flaring. Luna turned her head to look at him. Harry smiled. She kissed him deeply, skimming a hand over his chest. "You were very good, My Harry. You'll get a reward, next time." She whispered, handing him his pants, casting cleaning charms all over the place.

Term started once more. Hermione had returned with her Christmas presents. Harry stared blankly at his Bible. It was apparently the 'Teen Version', filled with 'cool' anecdotes. He gave Hermione a weak smile. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione grinned. "You're welcome. I thought you might appreciate it, since you were muggle raised like me." Ron was stuffing his face full of Christmas cookies, with Santa and his reindeers.

"So how were your holidays?"

Harry set the book aside on the table. "I got an owl for Luna. She liked it a lot. I flew a bit, studied a lot…well, there was the ball, it was fun, but Neville found out his Dad passed away later that night. We went to his manor for the next few days." He paused. "I found my parent's grave." Hermione gasped.

Ron had already heard this, so he was now flipping through Harry's new Bible.

"They were buried near Neville's parents, so…oh, and Neville got engaged!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "But he's so young!"

Ron spoke up, chewing his cookies still. "There are lots of people that are matched as soon as they're born. It's different here."

"It's barbaric." Hermione growled. "Who's the girl he's engaged to?"

"Millicent Bulstrode."

"I feel sorry for the guy." Ron mumbled, flipping through the book.

Harry glared at him half heartedly, and left the room. He didn't notice the speculative look on Hermione's face.

"No, Granger, I am happy to be engaged!" Millicent yelled at the muggleborn. They were in the middle of their Study group, and the girl had yet to shut up about it.

All the students looked to her. "What's going on?" Harry asked, walking over.

Hermione spoke up. "This Matching tradition is barbaric! How could this still be happening?"

Harry crossed his arms. "It's a tradition."

"You agree with this?" Hermione said shrilly. Everyone was ignoring their work now, and listening intently to the argument.

"He helped me get my Father to sign." Millicent admitted quietly.

Hermione looked to Harry in shock. "I thought you'd know better than that, Harry. What if Luna had a Match, would you approve it as well?"

Harry raised a brow. "First of all, Luna can dispute any Matches herself, so she would not need my help in that, and second of all, if she decided to marry anyone she liked, I wouldn't stop her. She's allowed to do as she wants."

All the pureblood boys looked at Harry in shock. Hermione frowned. She was about to speak again when Harry interrupted her. "Neville and Millicent love each other. That's all that matters. This Match is a tradition, and it should be celebrated. You should be congratulating them." He said steadily, and walked away.

"My birthday is next week." Luna said one morning in February. They were eating breakfast together. Harry dropped his spoon in surprise.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

She smiled. "I'm telling you now, aren't I?" She grabbed her things and stood. Harry took one last sip of his milk and grabbed his bag, following her out of the Great Hall.

"Do you want anything? I…don't really know what to get you."

Luna turned abruptly and leered at him. "Yes. You." Harry felt his heart jump.

"What?" He asked weakly.

Luna's leer disappeared, and there was a smile on her face. "I'll see you later Harry." She kissed him on the cheek, and went off to class.

That night, he was pacing in the dorm room. Neville was watching him from his bed. Dean was there, sketching, and Ron was reading.

"Luna's birthday is next week and I don't know what to get her!" Harry blurted, flopping on his bed.

Neville sat up. "What about flowers?"

Ron snorted. "Of course you'd say that. I say give her a book or something. Girls like that sort of thing."

Dean chuckled. "Hermione likes that sort of thing. Most girls like candy, perfume, stuff like that."

Harry bit his lip. "She likes candy."

"Hey, are you going to get lucky?" Ron asked, eyes bright.

Harry blushed abruptly. "R-ron!"

Dean looked interested too. Ron and Dean talked about girls all the time, and Seamus had too, while he'd been there. Neville and Harry were quiet about that sort of thing. "Well, are you? I bet she gets into all sorts of stuff!" Dean waggled his eyebrows.

Harry fidgeted. Ron grinned. "You already got lucky, didn't you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Not yet. But…she mentioned that maybe…"

Neville looked away uncomfortably with a slight blush and looked back to his book.

"Way to go, so what are going to do?" Dean asked throwing his sketchbook aside and sliding to sit at the end of his bed.

"I…don't know. I figured a dinner or something."

Ron smirked. "Room of Requirements. After you found that place last year, it's a regular shag spot. Think about it, you'd get anything you'd ever want."

Harry swallowed. "Um..so dinner, in the Room of Requirement. Okay. Then what?"

"Mood music. Dim lights. And you gotta look sharp." Dean said, going to Harry's closet.

"All you gotta do is just pounce." Ron added.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to pounce Luna."

The boys heard Neville chuckle from his bed.

"I still say just go with the flowers."

"Shut up Neville. How about you have ice cream for dessert, and…accidentally get some on her shirt." Ron was grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes. "She'll see right through that, she could cast a cleaning charm. I've seen her without her shirt on anyways." He cringed, and covered his mouth.

Dean and Ron sat on either side of him, excited. "Cor, really? What happened?"

"We went swimming. She was still wearing underclothes." Harry said uncomfortably.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're terrible mate."

"Yeah, you fail. I'll be surprised if you get laid with that kind of attitude." Dean said, walking back to his bed.

Neville spoke up. "I think you should wait for her. Luna seems to trust you Harry. I wouldn't pressure her into anything."

Harry smiled. "I know. I will."

Harry approached the person he thought might help him a bit better than his friends. He opened the door to Charlie's office with out knocking. "Charlie?"

He heard something nearby behind the door to the classroom. Charlie opened the door, slightly out of breath. His clothes were a bit disheveled. "What is it Harry?"

Harry looked him up and down, and decided to not to say the man had looked like he'd been snogging. "Um, Luna's birthday is next week. She just told me yesterday."

Charlie laughed. "Put it off to the last minute, did she? What did she say she wanted?"

Harry blushed. "Um…I asked my friends what I should get her, but they all said to shag her. Except for Neville, he said to give her flowers."

There was a bang in the other room. "Shit!"

Harry frowned. That sounded like Snape. He looked back at Charlie.

"I'd say go with your friend Neville's advice. You can never go wrong with flowers for a girl."

He then basically pushed Harry back out of his office, looking a bit fidgety.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

So Harry did everything his friends had recommended. Room of Requirement, check. Dinner, check. Ice cream for Dessert, check. Flowers in hand as she walked through the door, check. Mood music and dim lights, check and check. Luna looked around in surprise at the room.

"You asked your friends for help, didn't you?" She said with a smile.

Harry looked down. "Maybe."

Luna took the flowers from him and smelled them. "The flowers are lovely." She set them aside. She flicked her wand, raising the lights, and turning off the music. "But I prefer to hear and see you properly." She said with a smirk, sitting at the table.

They ate dinner. Harry was too nervous to say much of anything, so it was rather quiet. Luna did get ice cream on her shirt, though, so she started to unbutton it. The table faded away, and the room transformed into a bedroom. The bed was on a platform, raised high, and there was a fire place. Harry didn't really notice all this, because he was still watching Luna unbutton her shirt.

His eyes widened as she pulled off her school shirt, revealing a black bra. He had never seen her in that color before…but damn, did she look good.

She glanced at him, and turned slightly, slipping out of her skirt. She had black panties on to match. Harry fidgeted. "Get undressed." Harry yanked off his shirt, his glasses askew, and pulled down his pants. He already had a tent in his boxers. He chanced a glance at her. She had her back to him, tying her hair up high on her head. She was walking to a table that appeared next to the bed. He pulled off his boxers.

"Kneel at the end of the bed, hands behind your back, facing me."

Harry did so, puzzled. Carpet appeared under his knees, making it a bit more comfortable. Luna walked from the table, holding something behind her back. She walked to stand in front of him. He drank in the sight of her. He glanced down to her feet, and noticed the nails were painted royal blue and hot pink. He grinned.

His vision was obstructed by a black cloth tied around his eyes. He couldn't see a thing. The room was dead silent. The tension built, he could hear her breathing. "My Harry, you are a beautiful being." She whispered. A hand carded through his scalp. His long hair brushed against his back, tickling his shoulder blades and spine. Harry breathed in, moving into her touch. It was dead silent besides his breathing, and it made it seem louder than it really was.

She pulled her hand away from his hair. "I asked for one thing for my birthday…you. Do you wish to give yourself to me?" She murmured, her voice growing stronger.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said, swallowing.

Hands ghosted over his shoulders and the back of his neck. Harry's legs trembled and ached from his position. No relief. The hands pulled him up gently, he was pushed on the bed. He was laid flat on his back, his legs pressed together, and his arms were positioned above his head.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"If I do something you don't like, what will you say?"

"No?"

"Pick a better word."

Harry fidgeted. "Red?"

"Red, are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

He heard her move somewhere…oh, the table next to the bed.

Luna looked at the toys that sat on the table. There was all so much! Finding that muggle catalog really helped…wizards certainly didn't have things like these. She decided to choose something simple first. A wooden paddle. It was a bit thick, so it wouldn't break, and a bit wide. A nice handle. It wouldn't sting as much as a ruler or a yardstick would. She ran her hand over it, checking to see how smooth it was, making sure there were no rough edges. She nodded to herself, and glanced behind her to see Her Harry, lying there patiently. She turned, running the stick over his thighs.

"This is a paddle." She murmured, holding it to his face, pressing it to his cheek.

"Is it made of wood?"

"Yes, it is. Mahogany, if you must know. Feels nice, yes?" Harry nodded reluctantly. She slid it down his chest, watching him squirm a bit. She tapped it against his thighs, repeatedly, watching his pale skin turn light pink. She gradually increased the force, watching him arch into the paddle, his head thrashing from side to side. His prick was quite hard. She watched it twitch with every swat, careful to avoid going too high or too low. She didn't want to damage anything permanently after all. She smiled, putting the paddle back, and putting a cock ring around Harry's prick.

Harry whimpered as her fingers grazed it, but he said nothing. It was tight, and whatever hormones he had been feeling went way up all of a sudden.

"Good boy." She slid her panties off and crawled on the bed. Harry went very still, he seemed to be holding his breath. He could feel the mattress shifting under him, meaning she had joined him. "Breath, My Harry. I don't want you passing out on me." She murmured, kissing his forehead as she straddled his thigh, pressing up against it. He gasped in surprise, feeling her bare skin next to his.

She chuckled. "Yes, I took them off. Exciting, isn't it?" Harry nodded. She rubbed a bit more , and then crawled over him, sitting lightly on his chest.

Harry swallowed as he could feel her sitting on his chest, not putting her whole weight on him, but just enough to know she was there. He breathed in, and he could…smell her. Merlin, she smelled good. He knew his head was between her thighs, he could feel them beside his head. It was unbelievably warm, he wanted to sink right into-

"Do you want to taste?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry whispered. She smiled, carding a hand through his hair as she moved forward. His lips pressed against her thigh first, kissing it, then licking it. The hand in his hair pushed him forward. Her skin was smooth; she was shaved clean, to his surprise. He licked and nibbled there, exploring, relishing in her soft gasps and groans, the hand tightening its grasp in his hair. His stuck his tongue out, playing with the nub he found between her folds. He nibbled on it gently, and started to suck. She jumped in surprise, and gasped. "Fuck!"

He sucked harder, and groaned a bit.

Luna gasped. "Definitely getting you a tongue piercing this summer." She breathed deeply feeling his tongue lapping at it, teeth gently nipping her. He extended his tongue a bit more, making it not so flat, working the muscle into her clit.

She shivered, thrusting against his face. Harry groaned as she gripped his hair tightly, he could barely breath, but he loved it, he loved tasting her. He felt a liquid come into his mouth, a bit bitter, but… "Fuck." She gasped, sliding off of him, legs a bit weak. She sat on the bed beside him. She caught her breath, trying to regain control. She stared at the ceiling for a moment. That had happened way too fast. The boy was a natural.

"Did I do a good job Ma'am?" Harry asked reluctantly, half afraid. Did he do something wrong?

"No…no…that was good." Luna murmured. She swallowed, and got up from the bed slowly, her knees a bit weak.

She grabbed the strap on with shaking hands, and put it on. She grabbed another, smaller plug that had a handle, and brought it with her to the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Brilliant, actually." Harry murmured. He was definitely turned on, and he liked giving pleasure to Luna. He licked his lips again, tasting her. He felt Luna stroke his ankle. He squirmed. She slid in front of him, spreading his legs. She summoned the bottle of lube from the table and warmed it in her hands. She squirted some on her hand, and cast a cleaning spell on Harry. He groaned, hoping she was going to… he felt her slide her finger inside. He sighed, shifting his hips slightly, getting used to it. She was gradually adding more fingers.

"Yes…yes, Lu, that feels good…fuck me…please" He panted, gripping the headboard. He heard her chuckle. He fucked himself on her fingers, wondering how it could get any better than this. He groaned in dismay as she pulled away, but tensed as something else was pressed against his hole.

Luna held the smaller, smooth rubber plug against Harry's hole. "Harry, relax. I don't want to hurt you."

"What…is that?"

"A butt plug. Or a dildo. Which ever you want to call it." She said, sliding it in, pushing it in by the handle. Harry gasped. It felt smooth inside him, and it felt unbelievably good. It grew gradually thicker as it went in.

"A dildo ? I…I thought that was just for girls…" Be breathed, squirming at the sensation.

"Boys can obviously use it too." Harry nodded, throwing his head back as it rubbed against his prostate.

"Ah! Please Lulu, let me come, please…" He whimpered.

"No, no, we're not finished yet." Luna slid the slick plug out gently, ignoring Harry's whimpers, and lubed up her strap on. It was a bit bigger than that one, but not too much, as it would look odd on her. She undid the clasp on her bra, throwing it aside. She bent forward, pressing her chest against Harry's. The boy groaned, hands reaching for her shoulders.

"Lu!"

Luna steadied the strap on, being distracted by hands slipping to her chest, squeezing her breasts. "Harry, I will stop this right now if you don't get your hands off me."

Harry pulled his hands away, putting them above his head like they were. Luna looked down, and slowly pressed forward. Harry gasped, his hips grinding against hers. "What…"

"A strap on, Harry. I get to fuck you, and I get to have my hands free. Now shut up." She kissed him hard. He groaned as she pressed forward. She pulled his arms around her waist. "Now you can touch me." She murmured, nipping his collarbone.

She thrust into him shallowly making sure to go slow, letting him adjust.

Harry couldn't believe it. He could not believe it! He felt so amazingly full, it felt amazing. He held Luna tightly against him, meeting her thrusts. "More." He whispered. "Please, Lu."

Luna quickened her thrusts, wrapping his legs around her. She gripped his hair tightly between his fingers. His prick was rubbing against her stomach, hard as a rock. "Fuck." She panted, grabbing the blindfold from Harry's eyes and yanking it off. His dazed green eyes met hers. She thrust into him. Hard.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cried out. "Yes! Yes, fuck, Lulu…please…"

Luna pulled off the cock ring, and wrapped her hand around it. "Yes, fuck, you fucking like it, don't you?" She growled, rubbing his cock.

"Yes, fuck me please…" He panted, fingers digging into her shoulders. He felt her thrust once more, and he arched up off the bed with a scream. Luna pulled out of him lazily, both of them sticky with come. She laid on the bed, catching her breath.

"Best fucking birthday present ever." She finally panted.

Harry started to laugh.

When Harry finally arrived to the dorm, it was very late. Not surprisingly, Ron and Dean were still awake. Neville was in bed asleep, behind his curtains.

"Cor, Harry, you did it!" Ron grinned, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry grimaced, he was still a bit sore. He sat on his bed gingerly, taking off his socks and shoes.

"Yeah, how was she? Was she a screamer-"

"Dean, that's private. I'm going to sleep now." Harry yawned, slipping into bed. Behind his bed curtains, Neville smiled slightly. Those two had stayed up all night talking about what Harry and Luna were up to…serves them right. He turned in his bed and closed his eyes.

Charlie laid in bed, glancing at the man lying next to him. "I'm sorry I'm such a prick."

"I don't know why you're apologizing. I already knew you were a prick." Severus turned on his side, staring at him. "I just don't know why you bring them up so much."

Charlie laughed. "Oh come on, I've seen the way you've stared at his ass since I told you what he'd told me. You want to fuck him as much as I do!"

Severus scowled at him. "At least I don't have indecent conversations with him. You don't even know if he's interested in men."

Charlie raised a brow. "You didn't deny it, for once. I'm impressed. And you never know. He could be Bi. Now, what do you think about her?"

"You're a prick."

"Yes, I do have a prick." Charlie groped himself with a smirk.

"I know you do. And you're still a prick."

"And you still want to fuck him!" Charlie laughed as he was pinned to the bed.

Exam time was coming quickly. Between his Study group, having a bit of time with Luna, and class work, he was quite busy. So, when Hermione came up with her newest plan, he was a bit short with his friend.

"A bible study group?" He said incredulously. Hermione frowned at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"What? What's wrong with it? I was looking at all the school's groups, and we don't have one."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "There isn't one for a reason, Hermione. You were awake during History of Magic, weren't you?"

Hermione frowned. " You mean the…they don't like Christians because of something we did hundreds and hundreds of years ago?"

Harry shrugged, shuffling through his text book. He was supposed to be studying for Potions, but _someone _was keeping him from it. Hermione's jaw was set, and she had a look in her eye. "This isn't right." She stomped off.

"Miss Granger, I don't know what to say." McGonagall had taken to the girl, but her newest scheme was downright foolish. "There are students here whose families had been decimated by the crusades, it's not a good idea to.."

"But we're not like that anymore!" Hermione cried out. "We don't commit genocide against magic users-"

"Because the Statute of Secrecy was raised." The transfiguration professor put her hands on her hips. "I am sorry, but I cannot help you. Students could get hurt. Please, let it go Hermione."

Hermione explained the situation to Dumbledore. The man was listening to her intently, sucking on a lemon drop. "Hmm. I see. I think it's good idea Miss Granger."

Hermione beamed. "I'm glad someone does."

He shuffled through his drawers, taking out a sheath of papers. "Have this paper work in to me by the end of term, and the group will be started next year. You need to have at least ten students interested in it. That shouldn't be hard if you get Harry and Ron involved."

Hermione fidgeted. "Ron might sign up, but I doubt Harry will." She sighed. Dumbledore looked at her curiously.

"And why do you think that?"

Hermione straightened the corners of the papers so that they were even. "He's with Luna. I talked to her about God once, and she didn't even let me finish the sentence. She won't talk to me anymore."

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "Mrs. Weasley did tell you of Miss Lovegood's situation over the summer, about her curse?"

Hermione nodded slightly. "I warned Harry, but he's not listening to me. He stopped listening to me as soon as he got with her." She added morosely.

"This is much more serious than I thought." Dumbledore stood from his desk. Fawkes was no where to be seen in the office, so it was quite silent. "Hermione…" He turned to her. "If you can start this group, it might be just what we need."

Harry stared at the fliers that had been posted around the school in shock. Hermione was going to get jumped, if she wasn't careful.

_Have you ever felt lost? Alone, Confused?_

_Have you ever wanted something to believe in?_

_Sign for Hogwarts' Religion Club!_

_Sign up sheets will be handed out at all meals._

Harry grabbed the sheet, and walked into the Great Hall. Hermione was there, handing out more of the damned things! Mostly muggleborns and half bloods were taking them. The purebloods were staying far away from all of it. If she wasn't careful, she was going to split the school up!

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." He said quietly, grabbing her by the arm. He dragged her to the entrance hall.

"Ow! That hurt, Harry!" She yanked her arm away.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly. He sighed, and showed her the paper. "You're alienating the purebloods. Didn't you notice?" He said bluntly.

Hermione's jaw set. "Yes. I figured that would happen." She didn't let Harry speak. "I figured that once muggleborns and halfbloods told their pureblood friends, the Word would spread."

Harry raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "Hermione, I can't tell you what to believe in, that's your own personal choice, and I'm glad you can believe in God."

She gave him a small smile. "You could believe in Him too, if you wanted."

"No, Hermione. I don't want to." He bit out angrily. "I never believed." He did not notice in his upset that students had gotten out of lunch and were watching their heated argument.

"Why?" She asked sadly, tears in her eyes. "After everything you've been through, shouldn't you believe in something?"

"Yeah, like God was watching over me when I was locked out of the house every Christmas Eve. He was watching when my Aunt and Uncle locked me in my cupboard every night." Hermione choked a gasp, covering her mouth. He went on, anger filling him.

"Oh yes, he was watching when I was chased and bullied by my cousin and his friends because I was different. He watched over me every summer when my relatives locked me up so I wouldn't infect them with my Magic!" She flinched at his, and he went on in his rage…

"Was he watching over me when he took Sirius and my parents from me!" He yelled.

He pointed a finger at her. "Just like you can believe whatever the fuck you want, I can too! Don't push me into something I am never, ever, going to believe in!"

He couldn't stand to look at her tear streaked face, so he turned. His eyes widened as he looked at all the students that had been watching, and what he'd said. He pushed his way through the crowd, and ran to the loo.

He heard the bell ring for class. He sighed, leaning against the stall, waiting for the crowds to dissipate. _Shit._ Everyone knew now. He just knew it'd be all over the papers in the morning.

The door to the loo opened. He heard a couple of boys talking. He quickly recognized Malfoy's voice.

"Shit, did you hear about Potter?"

"He told off Granger."

"About time."

"She had it coming a long time ago."

"Did you hear what he said?"

"Something about being locked up, or beat up, I dunno…"

Harry walked out of the stall. He ignored Malfoy's and Nott's stares as he washed his face and hands.

"Is it true?" Nott finally asked.

Harry gave him a Look. "Do you think I would say something like that and not mean it?"

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably. "Those muggle relatives of yours, did they really beat you?"

Harry frowned. "You misheard. My cousin was the neighborhood bully. He beat up on everyone, but especially me." He glanced at Malfoy. "Guess that's why my reflexes are so good." He sighed. "My Aunt and Uncle knew…they sort of encouraged it." He shrugged. "I'm turning seventeen this summer anyways. I won't have to deal with them anymore." He dried his hands, and started towards the door.

"Everyone thought you lived in one of the Potter manors, waited on house elves." Malfoy said, stopping Harry in his tracks.

He turned. "What?"

Nott nodded. "Yeah, somebody found out a while ago that one of the Manors was being occupied. It was in the paper and everything. This was when everyone was speculating about where you could be."

Harry looked down at his shoes. "I have never been to any of my Manors. I never knew any of them existed until this summer." He gave them a dark look. "People have been keeping things from me for ages. It's nothing new. I have to get to class."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The following day, it was on the Prophet. The Aurors had even tracked down his Aunt and Uncle and had them arrested and tried with veritaserum. The results had been plastered all over the paper. Hermione was not at breakfast this morning. He threw the paper aside and grabbed his bag, walking out of the Great Hall quickly. He could hear the whispers grow louder in his wake.

A small touch to his arm told him that Luna was there. He looked at her. She gave him a small smile. "Walk me to class, My Harry."

Harry squeezed her hand, anger slowly dissipating. "Sure."

Hermione laid in her bed in the dorm. It was late. She couldn't go to sleep. Her eyes were all dry from crying so much. Harry was hurting so much, she knew it. She wished she had done something to help him earlier. She glanced to the picture of her parents on the wall next to her.

"Mum…Dad…help me fix Harry. He's a good guy, I just want him to be happy and safe." She prayed.

"Mr. Potter." Harry sighed as the rest of the class retreated the Potions classroom. All of his professors had pulled him aside and had their little heart to hearts, but he hadn't expected Snape to do it.

"Yes Sir?" He asked, sliding his book bag onto his shoulder.

"You're to meet Dumbledore in the entrance hall in half an hour. You will be excused from your next class." He said curtly.

Harry frowned. "What for?"

"You have to go to the ministry, and confirm your Aunt and Uncle's testimonies."

Harry blanched. "I…"

"I will be there, as will Dumbledore. If you must, bring a friend."

Harry nodded, running out of the classroom. He knew Luna had charms as he next class. He barely caught her in time. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I have to go to the Ministry…about my Aunt and Uncle. Will you come with me?"

Luna nodded. "Let me tell Flitwick I will be missing his class." She ducked inside for a moment, and came back out. "How long do have to prepare?"

Harry glanced at his watch. "Fifteen more minutes."

Luna took her wand from behind her ear, and banished their book bags to their respective dormitories. They walked towards the entrance hall, straightening their robes and hair as best they could. Dumbledore and Snape were waiting for them.

They portkeyed into chaos. The Auror's headquarters were in a disarray, people were running about, things looked like they had been ripped apart. All of them took out their wands at once. Harry gasped as he felt the tell tale pain lance through his scar.

"Voldemort's here!" He hissed to the others. Voldemort himself strode towards them, a smirk on his face.

"Potter and Co. What a lovely surprise."

It happened all at once, and so quickly. Dumbledore cast the first spell at Voldemort. Bellatrix had come out from a nearby cubicle and attacked Snape from behind. Luna and Harry ducked spell fire.

Harry watched in fear as Dumbledore was slammed into the remains of the cubicles. He did not stir.

"Now Harry, I heard all sorts of things from your little Auntie and Uncle. They were not very nice muggles, now were they?"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, casting a slashing hex.

"You should have joined me when I gave you the chance, boy!" The monster thundered, flicking his wand towards Luna.

"Accio!"

He held her by the neck, wand pressed against her head. Luna stared at him calmly, seemingly to tell him with eyes that all would be fine…he wasn't alone.

"Your girlfriend is a pretty little thing." Voldemort held her tighter against him. Blocking a spell Harry cast.

"Get your hands off her!" Harry yelled, casting another spell.

"Join me. This is your last chance." Voldemort deflected it easily.

"Never!" Harry yelled back. Voldemort cast crucio, and Harry forwent the magic, and tackled. Luna rolled away from the men. Harry was on top of Voldemort, slamming his head against the floor.

"I hate you and everything you stand for, you asshole, and you will never touch her again!" He screamed…and all of a sudden…the body beneath his turned to ash. He stared at his hands, letting the ash fall through his fingers. Luna was moving towards him slowly. Accidental magic…what the hell?

"My Lord?" Bellatix cried out, having seen what happened. Snape took the opportunity to cast a sleeping curse on her from behind.

Luna touched Harry's shoulder. "Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry nodded numbly. She rubbed his back slowly. Harry saw Snape approach them, Bellatrix Stupefied and bound. He stared at the ashes for a quiet moment, and he let out a deep sigh. He looked at them, checking for any injuries, and then went to Dumbledore.

The man groaned as he was helped up. "Not as young as I used to be." He stared at the ashes.

"Well, Harry, congratulations."

Harry's face twisted, and he looked away from the old man to keep from yelling at him. Luna seemed to sense this. "I think we should get something to collect these ashes."

All that studying and training…it was a rather anticlimactic end. At least he was dead.

Harry laid in the hospital bed, despite not having any injuries. Everyone had rather insisted, except for Luna, who was sitting at the foot of his bed, reading. He had already been interviewed by the ministry, and had given them a pensive memory of the event. The Weasleys announced themselves by their loudness as they entered the Hospital wing.

"Harry, good show old man!"

"Couldn't have done it better myself!" The twins both bowed to him, grins on their faces.

"You two." Harry chuckled. Mrs. Weasley gave him one of her great hugs.

"I am so proud of you Harry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I didn't even get hurt, but Pomfrey wanted me here for observation."

Mr. Weasley shook his hand. "The Auror Headquarters are being rebuilt. We lost a lot of them. Luckily, Tonks had over slept, so she missed the whole thing."

Harry smiled weakly, thankful that the auror was still alive.

Fleur kissed both of his cheeks. "Thank you Harry, that monster is finally gone!" She shivered. "The wedding is this summer, you will be coming right?" Harry nodded, and waved to Charlie as he came in.

He and Charlie had gotten pretty close over the past year. Like a really, really cute older brother. Charlie gave him a big hug reminiscent of his Mother. "How are you feeling, kid?"

"I'm okay." Harry said quietly. Charlie had not let go of his hand, and was sitting in the chair beside Harry's bed. The rest of the Weasleys went to go have lunch in the Great Hall. Luna was still at the foot of his bed.

Charlie's hand squeezed his. "I'm glad you're alright. You have a knack of getting into such trouble…" He said with a slight teasing tone. Harry blushed, looking at Luna. She was smiling, looking at Charlie.

Charlie looked at Luna. "Miss Lovegood-"

"Luna."

Charlie grinned. "Luna. Nice to see you outside the classroom. I do hope you're taking proper care of our Harry here."

Luna laughed. "Always."

With one last squeeze of his hand, Charlie let go and stood. "Well, I've got to go to my quarters. Mum will want to see them, and I've got to clean up a bit." He ruffled Harry's bangs absentmindedly, and left.

It was just Harry and Luna again. Their eyes met. "Charlie's cute. Don't you think so?"

Harry blushed, scrunching down.

The last week of term was full of parties and exams. Harry had skipped most of the parties, and he thought he did okay on his exams. He was doing much better this year, grade wise. Hermione had managed to get a large amount of muggleborns and half bloods to sign up for her Bible study group, so it would be an official group next year.

Dumbledore said that now Voldemort was gone, Harry was allowed to go the Burrow or wherever he wanted for the summer. Harry had been surprised at this, but didn't question it.

Luna was leaning against the side of the bathing pool, looking at the girls, observing them. It was their last meeting of term. Astoria had really come along this year, and was making strides to become her own person, rather than the demure little girl she had been. She was laughing about some prank the Ravenclaws had played on their prefects with her sister.

Susan and Hanna had told her Aunt about them. The woman had been happy for them, and offered a place for Hanna to stay if her family gave her trouble. Hanna was going to come out to her family this summer.

Now that Millicent was Matched with Neville, she didn't have to stay with her family anymore, she was going to be moving to Longbottom Manor. She was quite happy about that. She was going to be traveling with Neville, looking at Mastery Herbology programs with him.

Pansy was getting married this summer. She had compromised between her family and Draco's. Draco still wanted her in school, so she would get to stay on if they married, and he would pay for her tuition. He said he wanted his wife educated. She was quite happy that she would get to stay at Hogwarts.

Luna was not sure about what her plans were for the summer, but she knew they included her Harry. As far as her private little group went, she would continue to keep it quiet, as she did not want to get sent to Azkaban.

Fudge was thrown out of office the last day of term. It was a grand exit, as some would say. He and Umbridge had been caught fooling around on his desk. On top of all the glaring errors of his Office, it was unanimously decided that he be impeached.

"So, who do you want to become Minister?" Neville asked, eating a chocolate frog. They were back on the Hogwarts express. Millicent was at his side, with Harry and Luna sitting beside them. Ginny had disappeared again, and Hermione had too, so Ron was sitting with Dean, Hanna Abbot and Susan Bones.

The Prophet was covering the election, and had printed the names of the candidates. It was mostly people he'd never heard of, except for Madam Bones. "Madam Bones, definitely." Harry said with a grin.

"A woman's never been Minister before." Ron said, furrowing his brow.

"You don't think my Aunt could do it?" Susan asked archly.

Ron sputtered. "Ah, yes, I…I mean, yeah, she could do it, I just thought…um."

Hanna giggled behind her hand. Dean was looking at her with a small smile. "So, Hanna, do you have any plans for this summer?"

Hanna nodded. "Yep, lots. Susan and I will be going to the beach and stuff. I'm sure we'll be helping Susan's Aunt campaign too."

"I was thinking we could catch a movie sometime." Dean said casually.

Hanna's eyes widened, and she looked to Susan. Susan cleared her throat. "Um, Hanna's taken."

Dean's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Hanna, I had no idea. Who is he?"

Hanna and Susan exchanged a look, having a silent conversation. Luna smiled slightly, hiding it behind her book.

"Susan and I are together." Hanna said reluctantly. Dean blinked in surprise. Ron was staring in shock, but thought it wise not to say anything.

"Merlin, I didn't even know witches could be lesbians." Dean breathed, his mind probably in the gutter.

"Dean, don't be lewd." Neville said with a frown.

Dean shook his head. "I'm not! I…er…I was just surprised." He grinned at the girls. "You two look cute together." He wagged his eyebrows.

Harry was hiding his chuckles behind his hand as Dean was hexed by both girls.

The door opened, revealing Hermione with a sheath of papers. "Hello everyone. I thought you might want to check this out. There's a Fair in Brighton-"

"We don't need to hear about that…Christian stuff." Hanna said with a frown. Harry was surprised at her tone, he had never seen her like that before. Hermione was lucky that Hanna had put her wand away, already finished hexing Dean.

Hermione fidgeted. "I have freedom of speech and religion just like the rest of you do. Here." She thrust a few of the papers at them, and left. Ron took them with a sigh, and kept them in his lap.

"Hopefully she'll…calm down about it over the summer." Ron said with a light voice. "She's still hurting about her parents."

When they arrived at King's Cross, many members of the Order were waiting for Harry and his friends. Harry saw them, his eyes widened. He knew if he was with them, they'd be following his every move, wherever he went. Luna took him by the hand, a smile on her face.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded. "Yep, whenever you are."

She touched her DA galleon, thinking of Gringott's. That was thing about transposable portkeys, she could just think of a different location, and pop! There they were.

She helped Harry stand on the front steps of Gringott's. They went inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry woke up with Luna in his arms. They had arrived to their little flat in London without a problem, just like she said they would. They had decided London, because it was so close to everything, and Luna had said it would be fun giving the Order the slip at every corner. Also, the Order would be searching all of Harry's properties. Today, they would be figuring out disguises. When Luna had said this, Harry grew suspicious, because she seemed quite excited about it.

He stared at the sleeping blonde girl in the pale sunlight. She didn't have a stitch of clothing on, her wonderfully naked skin was pressed up against his. Harry knew she did this just to torture him. He shifted slightly under her so he could get to the loo. He slid out of the bed and kipped to the loo, relieving himself. He heard the wireless turn on, and Hedwig flying into the kitchen. He smiled, grabbing his bathrobe.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw Luna at the kitchen table, reading her mail. Her owl, Petra, was sharing some burnt toast with Hedwig. Harry's mail laid on the table at his place. Harry hadn't noticed it, though, as he was still staring at naked Luna. She glanced his way with cute smile.

Harry cleared his throat, and sat down, ruffling Hedwig's feathers absentmindedly as he went through his mail. A note from Dumbledore. Note from Moody. He threw those in the trash. Note from Ron, Note from Hermione. He wanted to throw hers in the trash, but he kept it. A letter from Neville…and one from…Luna?

"Lu, you wrote me a letter?" Harry asked her, holding it up.

Luna smiled. "I realized I had never written a love letter before, and nor had you ever gotten one, so I thought it might be appropriate."

Harry grinned, and opened it. He started to read, and he promptly blushed. He closed the letter. "I'll read this later…you have a dirty mouth, Lulu."

Luna sighed, stretching in her chair, holding her arms way above her head. Harry stared at her chest, thoughts turned off.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. Why don't you cook some breakfast?"

So Harry cooked a breakfast of eggs, toast (not burnt this time), marmalade, Pancakes with strawberries, and some bacon for the birds. He still heard Luna in the bath as he set it on the table.

"Lulu, breakfast is ready! It's going to get cold!"

Luna opened the door, and his jaw dropped. She had chopped off all that gorgeous hair. "Why?" He said in a strangled voice. She ran her hand through her hair. It was quite short, a pixie cut that curled about her heart shaped face. By the way, she was still naked.

Luna kissed his cheek. "Gets in the way. It will help with the disguise, anyways."

"You better not dye it." He growled, crossing his arms with a pout.

"I wont." She hummed as she sipped her milk.

After breakfast, Luna attacked his hair with her wand. She lengthened it to his hips, made it shorter again, then lengthened it to the small of his back. She cut his bangs, making them a bit long so they just brushed into his eyes. "We'll be getting you contacts today." She said softly, ruffling his bangs up a bit.

"Good. I'm sick of having to take them off while we're in bed." Harry complained. Luna laughed. After getting his contacts, they went shopping for clothes.

Luna fell in love with the kids' section in the department store, and nearly cried when they didn't have her size. All those brightly patterned clothes were just perfect for her! Harry just whispered 'enlargement charms' to her, and her face lit up. She grabbed a few dresses, some skirts, and a whole set of sweaters in a range of colors. She also grabbed tons of socks.

Harry wanted to stick to just jeans and t shirts, but she pushed him towards the men's section. She helped him choose a suit in grey, a couple of blazers, and a number of button down dress shirts. They spent nearly three hours in the shoe store alone.

Luna ended up getting sixteen pairs of shoes, while Harry got three. It was nearing dinner, and they had skipped lunch, so they were quite hungry. Harry took Luna to her first McDonald's. She didn't like the food much, but she had fun with the toy that came with the happy meal.

The following day, they went to get Harry's tongue pierced. Luna was looking at the other selection of piercing types on the wall, looking quite out of place in her pale pink sweater with an alligator printed on the front, with a yellow sundress on underneath. She wore white flats with pale pink ruffled socks.

She went to Harry, who was squirming in the chair while the guy worked on him. "Be still, My Harry." She ran a hand through his hair, and he relaxed, meeting her eyes. The piercing guy gave her a Look.

"Anything for you, miss?"

Luna looked thoughtful. "No, I don't think so. I was thinking about getting my clit done, but I decided not to."

Harry colored, and the man stared at her incredulously. He went back to work.

Harry worked his jaw after Luna had healed his tongue. "Thanks Luna." He whispered with a wince. "My tongue is alright, but my jaw is still a bit sore." Luna nodded.

"Let me know how it feels tomorrow. I want to try it out." She glanced around the alley way. "I saw a store I want to check out, we passed it earlier."

Harry nodded, taking her by the hand. She slowed down as they approached the store, rummaging through her bag. She took out their fake id's. Harry stared at the store. "A porn store?"

Luna shrugged. "Where else would I take you?" She grinned, and dragged him inside. After showing their id's to the dubious store owner, Luna was in heaven.

"Harry, look, this one says it's got man on man action!" she yelled across the store excitedly. Harry flushed, ignoring everyone's stares as he slinked towards her.

"Luna…"

"Don't be embarrassed Harry. They're here for the same reason we are. To get their rocks off." She giggled, and then her eyes widened as she saw a clothing and toy section. She dragged Harry into there.

The girl at the counter stared at the stuff piled at the register, and the two of them. She gave a long look to Luna, who was bouncing in place.

She started to scan things. "Butt Boy in action, Double Dildo Daddies, and Lady Lesbians are all on sale for half off if you get three more DVD's." She said in a bored tone. Harry blushed, glancing around as Luna went to grab some more movies. The lady started scanning some of the clothing. A set of cat ears in black fur, a collar with a tiny bell on it, two dildos, three butt plugs, and the wireless vibrator had been scanned through by the time Luna had come back. The lady scanned them through. "Transmen-formers, Cunt Suckers, and Dirty Little Lolitas are on sale too. You're in luck." She sighed, tilted her head. She sounded oh-so excited.

Harry handed over his Gringott's card, wondering if it would actually say what was bought on the transaction sheet.

Luna had brought the TV into the bedroom that night. Harry was tied to the headboard with her new hair ribbons, cat ears upon his head, and his collar on. Otherwise, he was naked. She was wearing a cami and some short shorts, the remote for the wireless vibrator hanging from her belt loop. She turned on the TV and put in Transmen-formers.

Their eyes widened as they tilted their heads. "I didn't know guys could do that." Luna said, blinking at the screen.

"I don't think they can." Harry said weakly. "It must be photo shopped or something. Yeah."

Luna was fucking him from behind while they were watching another film, Double Dildo Daddies. He was still wearing the cat ears. The little bell on his collar was jingling with every bounce.

By morning, they only had one movie left, Dirty Little Lolitas. They watched it while they ate breakfast in bed. Harry was still wearing his cat ears. By this time, he had gotten quite accustomed to them. He was playing with one of them when he finished his cereal, his eyes watching the screen intently.

"But Professor, I've just got to pass, I'll be in such big trouble." The girl said tearfully, pressing up against him. He gave her a long look.

"There might be an arrangement we can make." He leered at her, and grabbed her roughly.

She gasped. "No! Never, I can't!" She protested half heartedly. Harry watched the man shove her on the desk, sliding his hands under her skirt. She whimpered, arching up into him.

Luna exchanged a look with him, a grin on her face. Harry knew that look, and wondered what classroom this was going to happen in. He looked back to the screen

He was taking her panties off and bending her over the desk. Harry was staring in fascination. "I think you've got a Lolita fetish." Luna said playfully, rubbing his bare bum. Harry glared at her half heartedly.

"It's true. I mean, look at the way I dress!" She motioned to the outfit she had changed to sometime during their marathon. She wore another one of her sundresses; this one was white, with a pale green sweater and purple sandals.

"I don't have a Lolita fetish." Harry said finally, tearing his eyes away.

Luna laughed. "I think you do. Lucky you have me, don't you?"

Harry buried his head into his pillow. She ran a hand through his hair. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, My Harry." She said softly. "I'm not ashamed of fucking you in the ass, so why should you be ashamed of liking pretty girls?"

Harry blushed as she groped his ass. He was still pretty loose from earlier, so her finger slipped right in.

"I got a lot of ideas, didn't you baby?"

Harry nodded, peeking at her from his pillow with a small smile. Luna gave him an amused smile. "You want to be a Loli too?"

Harry blushed. "Only girls can be Loli's." He finally said.

"Not true. I don't see why not. Anyways, after watching all these movies, you can see that gender is a very superfluous thing, yes?" Harry nodded reluctantly, groaning into his pillow, hugging it as she thrust her fingers into him a bit harder.

A couple of days later, Harry was alone in the flat. Luna went to her house for the full moon. He sighed. He should be used to her being gone by now. He missed her. He decided to pop over to Neville's for a visit. His friend was in the study, pouring over a herbology text.

"Hey Neville. Your Gran told me you were in here."

Neville smiled. "Hi, I heard you ran off with Luna. People are talking like you eloped."

Harry laughed. "No. We are just taking a nice holiday. Voldemort's gone, so now I have the freedom to do the stuff I always wanted to do."

He looked around. "What's Millicent up to?"

Neville shrugged. "She's gone for the night. I figured she was staying with a friend."

Harry frowned. "Oh. Luna's gone too." He sat down. "Happens every full moon."

Neville stared at Harry. "She can't be a werewolf…her eyes aren't the right color."

Harry shook his head. "No, she isn't. I…get the impression that she does some sort of ritual. She told me she's done it since she was a little girl."

Neville went quite still. "She does?" He finally asked.

Harry nodded. "She wouldn't let me see her. I found out last year, while we were at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley said she was sick, and said something about a family curse."

Neville bit his lip, looking worried. "Have you guys slept together?"

Harry colored. "Not…all the way." He said reluctantly. They had done pretty much everything else, though, except for the traditional…penis in vagina…thing.

Neville looked a bit relieved. "Good."

Harry frowned. "Someone's said that before. Can you just tell me what's going on?"

Neville sighed. "Okay, Ron told you about Dagda and stuff, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. He said that most families around here worship him."

Neville nodded. "For the most part…yes." He glanced around. "There are a few… that celebrate someone else."

Harry leant forward. "Brigid?" He whispered back.

Neville gave him a long look, but nodded, a bit relieved he didn't have to say her name. "Not many people do, it's usually the mark of a Dark witch."

"But…Luna's not Dark."

Neville went pale. "She celebrates Brigid?"

Harry fidgeted. "She mentioned her. But she said that it was her family's…"

"Her family history is full of Dark witches, Harry. That's why everyone is telling you to be careful." Neville pleaded. "I don't believe much in rumors, and Luna is a nice girl, so maybe she celebrates one of the more minor goddesses like Vesta…" He rambled.

Harry shook his head. "If she does believe in Brigid, that's her business. She isn't a Dark witch just because of who she believes in."

Neville's jaw set, and held out his arm. "Come on, let's go for a visit."

The boys popped quietly into the woods outside Luna's property. They walked through the underbrush. Harry stopped suddenly. "I hear something…singing."

Neville swallowed in fear, following his friend.

They stopped short as they came to a clearing, that held a small pond. Seven robed figures surrounded it, arms held up. They were singing something Harry couldn't understand, like it was an ancient language.

Neville was nearly hyperventilating next to him. Harry covered the boy's mouth, watching silently.

Luna dropped her robes. Harry recognized her in an instant. She was wearing a white shift, her short fair hair was ruffling in the light breeze. The moonlight was shining on her. She held an athame in her hands.

"Sisters, we gather here together in our sacred place. I am The Lady. I guide my sisters into equality, peace, and freedom. Let us make our own choices. Let us fight for our lives, our rights, our families. Let us love freely, we will not bow down to the Lord." She stood straighter, her chin tilting up. "And let us believe in magic, in love, and in ourselves."

She knelt to the lake, dipping the athame into the water. Harry watched with the wide eyes as the ripples spread gradually, glowing in the moonlight. The ripples moved about, the reflections of moonlight seemed to evaporate over it, forming a softly glowing white circle in the air.

The other girls took off their robes. Neville jumped as he saw Millicent. They started to wade into the pond, their shifts sticking to them in the water. They reached up, and grabbed the circle of light. They turned clockwise, chanting softly again.

Harry was staring at Luna. Yes…this was a scary situation. He could feel the power building up…and he liked it. He pulled his hand away from Neville. "This isn't dark magic Neville." He whispered, eyes bright, looking fondly at Luna.

Neville stared at Millicent. She looked so happy and peaceful, like when they worked together in the gardens. Maybe it wasn't so bad. He stepped forward to get a better look, and he tripped.

All the girls stilled, looking their way. The circle of light dissipated. Harry gasped, helping Neville up. Luna seemed to glide towards them, eyes afire as she flicked her hand, pushing the underbrush apart.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

Harry gasped as she grabbed him by the hair, dragging him to the clearing. Neville ran after them, intent on helping his friend.

"Neville, what are you doing here?" Millicent asked, tears in her eyes.

"I…" He started to speak, but he and the girls stared in shock as Luna let go of Harry's hair, letting him crumple at her feet.

"I told you not to interrupt me again." The girl growled.

Harry whined in the back of his throat. He could feel her magic radiating from her, seeping into his skin. "I am sorry…I…was fascinated…I thought it was interesting…it looked so beautiful…" He looked up at her, getting on his knees before her.

"You looked beautiful Lu…I just wanted to know why you looked so happy…and if there was a way I could feel it too." He confessed with a soft whisper.

Luna's magic crackled around him. She gave a look to the girls. They jumped a little, and grabbed Neville, taking him away through the forest.

Luna grabbed Harry harshly by the hair. "Harry, you have disappointed me. If you are telling the truth, I will grant you your wish." She held his face, looking deeply into his eyes.

Harry stiffened, feeling something starting to probe. He relaxed as he felt her magic envelop him, caressing his skin. "You will have to sacrifice something." She whispered finally. "I sacrificed my fertility, as has my family has done for generations." She carded a hand through his scalp.

"If I do this, there is no turning back. You will be mine forever Harry."

Harry looked at her in rapture. "Yes…yes. I am always yours." He whispered. "What would you like me to do?"

She gave him an approving look, and started to undress him. "For one night each month, you shall be transformed. Men cannot participate in our rituals, only women can…you will become a woman for one night a month."

Harry's eyes widened. He had not pictured her saying that, but… "Yes Ma'am." He said quietly.

"Let's begin." She said quietly, taking off his boxers and unbraiding his hair. She took off her shift, leaving it by the side of the pond next to his clothes.

He watched her dip the athame into the water, and breathe in slowly. The ripples spread. "Come, My Harry." She said quietly, leading him into the pond.

The water was cold, and Harry could feel the rocks beneath his feet. He shivered slightly. They stopped in the center of the lake. She embraced him, setting her head on his shoulder. He did the same, closing his eyes. They held each other for a moment, and then Harry was slammed with pain.

Harry cried out, tilting his head back. "Shh, Harry, let it out…" Luna whispered, wiping his tears away. Harry felt his insides twisting and turning, his knees almost gave out as he felt like his prick was on fire. "Lu…" He keened.

Luna gave him a sad smile. "I will sacrifice something too." She gripped him gently, and guided him to her. There was no preparation, this wasn't about pleasure.

Harry cried out, gripping her about the shoulders as he slid home. Luna was trembling. "I am giving you a part of me, and you are giving me a part of you." She panted. Harry could feel something crawling all over his skin, like a pleasant itch, the pain was slowly fading away. She thrust into him gently.

"I give myself to you." Harry murmured into her neck. "You have my heart, my body, and my soul." He weeped into her neck.

"Good boy." She whispered. "My Harry." With one last thrust, he came into her. He pulled out slowly, meeting her eyes. He felt like he had violated her, but at the same time, how could it have been violation, if she was a part of him?

She slid her hand over his prick and _pushed. _It seemed to shrink into itself. She pushed until there was no more, until it was gone, reduced to familiar folds of skin and a small little nub.

She sighed, and knew what was coming next. "My Harry, we must finish this exchange. However, I cannot touch you there tonight, if I did, things would happen we are not ready for." She whispered, eyes bright. Harry was shivering, her hand was still at his crevice. Harry stared at her in wonder. What had he gotten himself into?

Her finger worked itself into his bottom. Harry gasped, throwing his head back. He was soon meeting her thrusts. She didn't finish preparing him. She grabbed him by the hips and three fingers pushed into his bottom all at once. Harry cried out with a sob, fingers gripping at her shoulders.

"Shh, My Harry, relax."

Harry fought to relax, and her fingers in thrust again. Harry groaned into her neck. Luna wrapped his legs around her waist, and starting pushing up and down on his hips. Luna gasped, feeling his magic surrounding her now…it was such a strange feeling.

Harry had his ankles hooked behind her back as she fucked him. Soon, he was a gasping, shuddering mess, slumping against her. "Good boy." She whispered, slowly wading out of the pool, carrying him. She laid him on the grass next to the pond, and laid next to him.

Harry stared up at the full moon above them. Luna was petting him now, calming him down. Their eyes met. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Luna gave him a chaste kiss. "And thank you, My Harry." She tucked a lock of wet hair behind his ear. "You will be mine, for always." She whispered. She laid beside him, and they fell asleep watching the moon and the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry woke to birds chirping, and the sun in his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Luna watching him. It wasn't a dream then. They were still lying by the lake, naked like the day they were born. A blanket was draped over them.

"Good morning, My Harry." She kissed his forehead. "The others stayed at the house last night. We must be going back, it would be improper for us to leave them alone."

She helped him up. He was back to normal (he checked), although he was really sore. Luna helped him dress. They walked hand in hand to the house.

"I really am sorry that I came last night…but at the same time I'm not." Harry said quietly as they approached the house.

Luna squeezed his hand. "I'm not sorry. We get to celebrate Brigid together now." She said quietly, opening the door for him.

Everyone was at the kitchen table when they walked in. Neville looked a bit uncomfortable. "Hi Harry."

Harry smiled. "Neville."

Pansy leant against the counter, arms crossed. "You bowed to him, I knew it!" She hissed to Luna.

Luna gave her a sharp look. "I did no such thing. He gave himself to me." They were all quiet at this.

Neville looked even more uncomfortable.

Daphne and Astoria were staring at Harry. "So he's your consort now?" Astoria asked quietly.

Luna nodded. "Now, Harry and I have a lot to talk about, so I'd appreciate it if…"

They all walked out of the house, Neville looking more relieved than the others.

"Consort?" Harry asked quietly. He remembered her father's gravestone saying that he was a Consort…but he didn't exactly know what that meant.

Luna sighed. "You will bear our children eventually."

Harry gaped, and she moved on.

"Since my Family's magic requires a sacrifice, we chose to take away our fertility. In order to carry our line, our Consorts carry our children." She sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but it has to be done this way. Neither of us would be able to participate in the ritual if I had just let you go."

"So…I'm not a Potter anymore?" Harry couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. It was just all too much.

Luna shook her head. "You will be Lovegood in the future; at the moment, you are still Potter-Black. If you want to continue the Potter and Black lines, you will need to bear two boys, and a girl for the Lovegood line."

Harry smiled. "I don't mind." He hugged Luna tightly. "I've always wanted a family…and now I've got you. Anyways, why can't we have a daughter head the Potter or Black lines?"

Luna gave him a smile. "You'd really change that?"

"Why not?"

Luna gave him a small smile, pleased. "Good. Now, come with me." They walked to the study. Everything had been cleaned since the last time she'd been here, so everything was in it's proper place.

Luna showed Harry the book _Moon Phases and Fairies. _"This is the book you use to open the room." She tipped it forward, revealing the secret passage way. "It's a fairly popular fairy tale book, written my a great-great relative of mine." She said, leading him quietly down the stairs. Lining the walls of the staircase were pictures of family, presumably. They came into the cold, dusty room. Harry stared at the mural of the family tree.

"Your family is quite old."

"Of course it is." Luna murmured, dusting a particular bit off. "And here we are."

She pointed to a section on the wall. Harry saw the names Selene and Xenophilius Lovegood leading to Luna Lovegood. From her name, Harry's name sat there. It still said Potter.

"You become a Lovegood officially once we are hand fasted." Luna said softly.

Harry saw a picture that was by itself on the single table, which had candles and books on it. "Who are they?"

Luna looked at the picture and picked it up. "My parents." Harry looked at the picture. The man and woman looked quite young, Luna looked a lot like her mother. They were laughing and holding each other, looking excited.

"It was taken when my Father found out he was carrying me." She said quietly. "He was a great man. He loved to learn, to discover new things…he thought marrying my mother and carrying me was a great adventure. He would tell me stories of their travels each night before I went to bed." She sighed.

"You miss him." Harry said quietly.

Luna nodded. "I do." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Let's go."

They were back at the flat, looking at her Grimoire together. Luna was teaching Harry her family magic. They were currently looking at the ritual they had done together. It showed an image of a man and woman surrounded by water, the moon's rays shining down on them. It showed in graphic detail what had to be done. Symbols were written along side the page.

"What do those symbols mean?"

"It's written on the athame." Luna took it out from it's sheath, it was lying next to her family's books. Harry saw the same symbols carved into the athame.

"It's beautiful."

Luna smiled. "It was carved quite long ago, no one is exactly sure when. I do know that during the crusades, the Lady used it to cast wards around our forest, to hide us from the muggles."

Harry looked at it. "You can cast wards with it?"

Luna nodded. "It's very old magic. I'm afraid that what gave us our reputation of being Dark witches." She gave Harry a knowing look.

"Why?" Harry asked, afraid to ask, but quite curious.

"She had to use muggle blood to draw the lines." She said quietly.

Harry blinked in surprise. So far, most of the spells covered in the Grimoire were actually kind of useful, none of them were dark. He said so to her.

Luna sighed. "These were written before we had a reason to fear the muggles. Our spells get darker once they started attacking us." She ran a finger over the page of the book. "I'm not going to lie, Harry. Yes, my family's history is dark." Their eyes met. "You know I wouldn't hurt muggles like that…I'm much too fond of their technology." She gave him a wry grin. Harry squirmed, knowing exactly what she liked about their technology.

They spent the afternoon exploring the house. Harry quite liked Luna's room. While they were there, Luna was going through her closet.

"Now that we've rested up a bit, I'd like to go on a trip. I didn't get to go on one last summer, so I am quite looking forward to it!" She said brightly, pulling out a turquoise suitcase.

Harry watched her dump it on the bed. "Where do you want to go?"

Luna looked thoughtful. "Daddy and I always went to places like the Amazon and the Black Forest…" She gave Harry a long look. "I think you wouldn't like roughing it just yet." She smiled, and opened the suitcase. It was empty, for the most part, with the exception of bumper stickers from her travels.

"Let's go to Paris!" She said brightly.

Harry's eyes widened. He'd never been on a holiday before, let alone out of the country. "Paris it is, then."

Luna nodded. "We'll have to be back before the 16th, though, so that gives us three weeks."

"The 16th?"

Luna shook her head. "Dumpling, you forgot Bill's wedding?"

"Oops." Harry said sheepishly. "That's the 17th. Are we staying at the burrow the night before then?"

Luna nodded. "Mrs. Weasley will probably insist. We would want to go to the party anyways. Let's get back to the flat."

When they returned to the flat, Luna sent off both her and Harry's owl with letters. Then Luna set to packing while Harry cleaned the flat up. Luna had to apply expansion charms to her suitcase to get all their new clothes to fit, and she added some to their trunks for good measure, taking out all their old school books.

Harry looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

Luna grinned. "Getting more room for the new clothes we'll get in Paris."

Harry groaned, and then saw the Owls returned. That had been fast. One was carrying the letter while the other carried a package. Luna read the letter while Harry opened the package. He took out two plastic cards with the Gringott's logo.

"What are these?"

"International Debit cards. They go straight to our accounts, that way we won't be running out of money while abroad. It will automatically convert to the local money."

"Nice." Harry grinned, and slipped his in his pocket.

"The Goblins have alerted the Paris branch, we are to floo there, and they'll set us up with a hotel and transportation." She flicked her wand, shrinking their trunks.

Harry looked at the motorbike that the Goblins had rented them. "Are you serious?"

Luna grinned, hopping in place. "I'll drive!" She hopped on the bike, hiking up her skirt so she could sit astride it. Harry couldn't complain about the view, so he slid on behind her.

"Um, Lulu, you know how to drive one of these?"

Luna laughed. "How hard can it be?"

Harry was very scared for his life.

They had somehow managed to make it to the Hotel in one piece. It was a quaint looking inn, quite tall and skinny, squashed between other buildings. The door and shutters were painted blue. They went in. There were definitely some expansion charms in place.

"Hallo, I am Gusto Picard, and welcome to our inn!" A fat man greeted cheerily, shaking Harry's hand thoroughly, and kissed Luna's hand. "Mimette will take you to your room." A quiet looking girl with mousy hair and glasses curtseyed upon seeing Harry and Luna, and took Hedwig and Petra's cages.

The three of them trekked up the stairs to the third floor. Harry grinned as he saw the suite. It was cozy, a bit smaller than their flat, but it had a great view of the courtyard. "Thank you."

The girl blushed, curtseyed again, and left. Luna chuckled, setting the birds cages on the window sill, and opened them. The birds flew out the window, exploring the area.

Harry took their bags out of his pocket and unshrank them. Luna started going through her suitcase. "First, we are going shopping. Tonight, we'll take in a show, and then go to a club."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd never been to a club before. Luna took out a notebook from the suitcase, flicking through several pages. Harry sat next to her on the bed, looking through it curiously.

"It's mum's and daddy's list of things they did when they went to Paris." Luna said with a bright smile.

Harry looked at the list, one thing was underlined in red three times. DO NOT GO was also added in Luna's dad's handwriting.

"Why does it say that?"

"Let's go!" Luna grinned. "I mean, how bad can this La Cage place be?"

Harry shrugged, and watched Luna undress, getting ready for the day. She yanked off her sun dress over her head, her hair ruffling cutely.

"We'll have to get helmets for the motorbike. I want one that's decorated like an alligator head. Chomp chomp." She made the face and noises to go along with it. Harry colored. At least they were getting helmets, not risking their lives on that dangerous pavement.

She pulled on a knitted blue tank top that rode up far above her belly button, without a bra no less. Harry swallowed. "You're going to wear that out?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "I've got to put on a skirt too, really, dumpling." She bent over, searching the suitcase. Harry stared at her bum for a bit.

"Here it is!" She pulled out a light purple skirt, more like a belt really, with pleats. She pulled it on. "You better get ready too, Harry."

Harry sighed, and went through the suit case. He took off the tshirt and jeans he'd been wearing, and pulled on a pale pink top, a black vest, and his black jeans. He took out his braid, and brushed his hair out.

Luna was watching him as she pulled on her rainbow striped toe socks. "Your hair looks gorgeous today. Just leave it down for now." Harry gave her a half hearted glare. It really got in his way sometimes. That's why he left it in a braid so often. He watched her pull on the black boots he normally wore, changing the size a bit so they fit her.

"Now I'm ready."

As they got on the motorbike and Harry slid behind her, Harry realized something. "You never put on underwear earlier!" He hissed. Luna gave him a tiny smile, and revved up the bike. She squirmed a bit. Harry tightened his hold on her. Was she trying to kill him?

"Hold on tight, Harry." Was the only warning he got as they roared off.

They were zipping right along the streets when they suddenly hit a red light. Luna screeched to a stop, causing Harry to nearly have a heart attack. They heard a few whistles and cat calls. Harry looked over to see some guys whistling and cheering at Luna. "Hey cutie!"

Luna ignored them, looking at the red light up above. The guys were persistent.

"Sweet stuff, don't you know girls like you shouldn't be riding on a bike?"

Luna leant to Harry. "I think they're talking to you."

Harry blinked. "Me?"

Harry looked over at them again. Yeah...they were looking at him. He wrapped his arms tighter around Luna's waist. "Fuck off. I'm taken."

The guys laughed. "Don't tease us babe, we were just playin'." Harry didn't hear the rest of their comment, as the light had turned green, and they sped off.

Harry thought about what they said as they drove around. They really thought he looked like a girl. He frowned slightly. Yeah, the hair might have done it, but he didn't have the chest…

As they got off the bike, Harry asked Luna quietly. "Do you think I look like a girl?"

Luna smiled. "That's what makes you so cute, dumpling." The pressed up against him. "What you have down there is all you, though, and I like it." Harry swallowed as he glanced around. Really, people were watching!

She took him by the hand and pulled him into a store. Oh, helmets. Good idea. Luna got her purple alligator one, and Harry went for classic black, although Luna insisted they put rainbow flames on the sides. Luna and her penchant for color, Harry mused.

After they got their helmets, Harry felt a bit safer as they zipped along the streets. After stopping through a few shops, they went to the La Cage show. It was a dinner theatre, so they finally got to sit down and eat. Harry felt a little underdressed when he saw the people outside, so he transfigured his things in a back alley into a fairly nice suit. He had rather insisted that Luna transfigure her clothes too, but he had rather regretted it when she transfigured it into a very tight white dress that had a slit up to the thigh, and transfigured the boots into white stilettos.

They went in together. Luna smiled, tightening her hold on Harry's arm. They were certainly turning heads as they were guided to their seats. They ordered their dinner and settled into the show.

Harry's eyes widened as the show progressed. Trust Luna's parents to go to a drag show. But her dad did say not to go…he glanced over at Luna. She had a look in her eyes that scared him a little. She looked at him meaningfully. "Lu? What are you thinking?"

She leant over and giggled. "I thought you might look quite fetching in my uniform, once we get back to school." Harry's eyes widened and he leant back, not wanting to hear any more of that idea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

After the show was over, Luna went up to one of the 'girls' and talked for a bit. Harry saw her gesticulating, and looking quite excited, so he really didn't want to know what she was talking about. He looked away, leaning on his arm. His eyes fell on a man.

He had broad shoulders, short silvery hair, and a handsome face. He had a bit of a tan, and a hell of a suit on him. He looked gorgeous for an older man. The man seemed to sense someone was looking at him and looked right at Harry. He had dark, piercing eyes that went right through him. He felt something familiar, something he felt with Luna sometimes…a deep, dark…need. What the hell…he shivered.

Harry looked away quickly, blushing, looking at the table. Yes, that was a safe place to look. The man stood and walked over. "May I join you?" He had a dark voice that made Harry shiver just a tiny bit more. He glanced over at Luna. She was still talking to the 'girl'.

"Um…okay."

The man sat across from him. "I normally don't do this sort of thing." He smiled charmingly. "I'm Jean."

"Harry." They shook hands. Harry reflected the man's hands were much bigger than his own. By the way the man was looking at their hands, he realized it too.

"You are English." Harry nodded. "You come see these shows often?" Harry shook his head. Jean laughed. "Shy, aren't you little one?" Harry blushed, looking away.

"You are quite beautiful, you know."

Harry looked at him in astonishment.

Luna chose to come over that moment, smiling widely. She looked curiously at Jean, and sat down next to Harry.

"And who is this lovely one?" Jean asked, smiling at her as well.

"Luna." She let him kiss her hand.

"Very beautiful as well." Jean looked between them. "Have you ever modeled?"

Harry colored. He couldn't believe it. What a lame pick up line!

Luna laughed. "No, neither of us have, and Harry is a bit shy."

Jean laughed, searching through his pockets. "I am a photographer. I would love to photograph you two. It is not very often I meet such lovely ones."

Harry squirmed as Luna slid her hand over his knee. She squeezed. He handed her his card. "How long will you be in Paris?"

"Just for a few weeks." She looked at the card. "Do you think we could make an appointment?"

Harry looked at her pleadingly, but she ignored it. They set about, making an appointment for the following afternoon. "I'll have clothes and props there, so you don't need to bring anything." Jean went on, giving a look to Harry. "Just bring that quiet one there."

Luna wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders with a smile. "We'll be there."

Jean returned her smile. "Lovely. I shall see you both tomorrow." He kissed Luna's hand, and embarrassingly, kissed Harry's as well.

They watched him go. Luna smiled slightly at Harry. "He's cute, for an older guy. Don't you think?"

Harry pouted.

After they left, they still had to go to the club. They transfigured their things to what they were wearing earlier in the day. Harry couldn't help but look at Luna's obscenely short skirt, but she refused to lengthen it. They drove through the streets, wandering around until they found the night club district.

Luna grinned as she found the most colorful one they could find. "Lulu, that's a gay club!"

Luna shrugged, driving in to park. "So?" She took off her helmet, and got off the bike. Harry did the same, and shrunk their things, putting it into his pockets. They went into the long line.

The club was loud, and there were lots of drunk people. It was nice to dance for a while, but Harry was a bit tired. They went back early in comparison to the rest of the party goers.

As they went to bed that night, Harry stared up at the ceiling, nervous about the following day. "Luna, why did you agree to doing the photo shoot with Jean?"

"I thought it would be fun, don't you think?"

Harry sighed. "He was hitting on you…on us! Don't you think we should be-"

"There's nothing wrong with a little flirting, Harry." Luna rolled on top of him, running a hand through her fair hair. "Anyways, he's really cute. What's wrong if he flirts back?"

Harry colored. "But…we're together. I'm your…consort, or whatever."

Luna sighed. "Yes, you are Mine, Harry, but we don't have to be monogamous."

"I don't understand."

Luna traced a finger over his collarbone. "I always know, whatever happens, you'll be in my bed in the end. You only live once, Harry, and you've had too many close calls to count. I say do whatever you think feels right."

"But…I don't think I'm gay."

Luna giggled. "We've talked about this, Harry. Gender, sex, whatever, is superfluous. You love who you love. Some just more than others, specifically me." She kissed his cheek. "Now, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be there tomorrow."

Harry sighed. _That's what I'm worried about._

The following day, they spent the morning watching cartoons in French and eating pastries. Luna went to take a shower while Harry went out onto the balcony. It was nice and sunny out, even the birds were chirping. It did calm his nerves a little, so he went back inside with a smile on his face.

They zipped along town and arrived at an apartment building. It looked very nice. They went up the elevator. Harry was very, very nervous, and the elevator music did not help any.

"Come on Harry." Luna tugged on his sleeve, and he followed her down the hallway. She was looking at the card. "139D…ah, here it is." She knocked.

Jean answered, wearing dark brown slacks and a pale blue button down shirt. "Lovelies! Good to see you again." He kissed both of Luna's cheeks, and Luna returned them. Jean turned to Harry to do the same, but Harry put his hand out to shake. Jean arched an eyebrow, but shook his hand.

"Come in, come in." He ushered them in. "The studio is in the other room. Would you like some coffee, or wine?"

"I'll have some wine." Luna said with a bright smile.

Jean looked to Harry. "Do you have tea?"

Jean nodded. "Yes, I might have some somewhere…"

He rummaged in the kitchen a bit and came out with their drinks. Luna sipped hers and sighed. "Very nice."

Harry played with the edge of his teacup, feeling a bit nervous. Jean and Luna made some small talk, while he sort of listened.

"So, everything is in the other room, would you like to go first Luna?"

Luna smiled. "Yes, Jean, if that's okay."

Jean nodded, and they went into the other room. Harry looked around. There was photography equipment everywhere, and many photos were littered about on the worktable, next to a computer, and a light box had tons of slides on it. Jean went to the rack of clothes. "Let's see…" He glanced at Luna, and thumbed through the clothes.

Luna smiled at Harry, a bit excited. "Will we get copies of the pictures?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Jean said, turning around with a gown in his hands. Both of their eyes widened. It was pale blue, something that wouldn't look out of place in the Victorian era. It had a high neckline with lace edging.

"That's a beautiful dress." Luna murmured.

Jean smiled. "Thank you. I do a lot of period photography, you wouldn't believe how well it sells." He pointed to a door. "You can dress in there." She nodded and took the dress gently, and went into the dressing room.

Jean turned to Harry. "Have you decided to give it a go?"

Harry bit his lip. "I…I guess so. I'm not very good at taking pictures, though."

Jean shook his head. "It'll be okay. I'll tell you what to do, okay?" Harry nodded, and went to his side as he went through the clothes.

Harry's eyes widened. The majority of them were all dresses and things….well, Luna said he did need to try new things…his nervousness went up a few notches.

Jean pulled out a dress. It looked like a dress that Luna would wear to a party, one of her enlarged little girl ones. It was a pale pink, with a white peter pan collar done in lace, with a wide white sash around the middle, and the skirt looked a bit short.

"Ah, hold on…" Jean pulled out a white petticoat. Harry stared at it with wide eyes. Jean then pulled out some stockings and black shoes with straps that went across the top.

He held it all in his arms, shocked. "Um…"

Luna came out, twirling her skirt. "This is lovely. I feel like a real Victorian lady."

"Luna, can you help me put this stuff on?" Harry asked quietly.

Luna nodded, grinning as she saw the clothes. She looked at Jean with a knowing smile. "Very good choice!"

She tugged Harry to the dressing room. It was a bit cramped, just a bit larger than a closet. Luna yanked his shirt off and tugged his shorts down. Harry colored, toeing off his shoes. She pulled the dress on over his head. She squealed. "It's so cute!" It fell to just above the knees.

"I feel ridiculous." Harry murmured.

She tugged up the petticoat, but it snagged on his boxers. "Boxers off, Harry, I can't get the petticoat on."

Harry sighed as he took them off, and they put the petticoat on. She tied the sash in the back, and helped him put the stockings on. They went halfway up his calf. "I want these shoes!" She whined as she saw them.

Harry rolled his eyes as he put them on, crossing his arms over his chest. "There."

She shook her head. "Nope." She undid his braid. "Now you're ready." She ruffled her own hair. "I wish I could grow out my hair, but he's a muggle."

Harry grinned. "You shouldn't have cut your hair, then."

"I thought you liked it." She pouted as they came out of the closet dressing room thing.

Jean nearly dropped his camera when he saw Harry. "That bad, huh?" Harry murmured quietly, looking down.

"No…you look lovely." Jean said in a tight voice. He cleared his throat. "Miss Luna, you first."

He had set up a table for her by the window. He instructed her to sit in the chair, and flip through the book. He told her to do a few other things as they went through the pictures. Harry didn't pay much attention though, except to notice that she liked it a lot. Harry kept tugging at his skirt. This was so weird.

"Harry? Your turn?" Harry blinked out of his zoning out to realize both of them were staring at him.

Harry blushed. "Sorry. Lost track there. What do you want me to do?"

Jean motioned to the table. "Sit on the table, and look out the window, like you found something really interesting going on out there."

Harry sighed, crawling on top of the table. He shifted to his knees, leaning against the window. He really did look out. He could see the cars below, they were in a traffic jam. He leant forward a bit as he saw a cop car zoom by, alarms blaring.

He followed it up the street, and his eyes turned wide with surprise as Jean was already taking pictures. "Perfect, so cute!" Luna fan-girled. "It's like you were caught! Naughty!"

Harry blushed. Jean instructed him to sit on the table, legs dangling over the side as he held a teacup in his hands. He did so for a bit until suddenly; the cup zoomed out of his hands with a slight tug, dropping to the floor. He looked to Luna, but she was looking innocently at the ceiling.

Harry cringed. "Sorry, I broke your teacup." He knelt to pick up the pieces. Jean took a few pictures.

"That's alright Harry, I have loads more. I got the shot I needed with it anyways." He did some more poses. Eventually, Harry got into it, with Luna yelling encouragements to him.

"Yeah, pout a bit more, widen those eyes, so cute!"

He did feel a little silly, but it was fun, in the end. It was getting a bit dark out by the time they were finished. Luna was getting dressed while Harry had another cup of tea. He was in the sitting room, still in his costume.

Jean was staring at his legs, although he looked like he really was trying not to. Harry took a deep breath. Luna said to live a little, right? It was just flirting…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

He crossed his legs, glancing to Jean as he did so. Jean's eyes flicked to his. Harry's heartbeat skipped, and it suddenly felt a little hot. He licked his lips.

Jean stood from his chair and went over to Harry, kneeling in front of him, and kissing him full on the mouth. Harry's eyes widened, but when a tongue penetrated between his lips, he groaned, closing his eyes. Damn, that felt really good. His hands slid of their own volition to the man's chest. Merlin, he was built. His hands slid up and down. Jean's tongue played with his piercing. He uncrossed his legs, moving a bit closer. Jean moved in between his legs, a hand sliding into his hair.

Harry groaned again, finally breaking for air. That hand in his hair did it, one of his weak spots. Lips left his, and their eyes met. Jean's grey eyes were smoldering. "You have transformed, little one." He whispered.

Harry felt a tug from deep inside him, and suddenly he was on the man again. His hands stroked stubbled cheeks, and into the short gray hair. Lips pulled away, trailing kisses down his throat, whispering things in French, making Harry wish he knew the language.

He felt a hand slide up his leg, over his skirt. "Such a pretty boy." The man said in English. "You were so nervous, no?"

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "I…don't know why anymore." He smiled shyly at him. Over the man's shoulder, he saw Luna standing in the doorway, looking quite proud of him.

Jean looked back at her, but did not pull away from Harry. Luna's smile widened. "Oh, don't mind me. I was in the study just now, lovely photography books by the way…may I please read them?"

Jean smiled. "Help yourself."

Luna smirked. "You too."

Jean turned back to Harry as she walked back to the study. Harry swallowed. He felt a little funny, like he did when he and Luna were first doing things together, and he didn't want to stop. He smiled at him, relaxing a little. Jean ran a hand through his hair. "Beautiful. Do you want to continue, lovely one?"

Harry nodded, looking down. A finger caught his chin, making him look up. "Are you sure?"

Harry inhaled. "Yes." He finally said. "I want to kiss you again."

Jean smiled, and they kissed again. Harry squirmed as arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush up against the man. He whimpered a bit as one of hands went down, sliding to his bottom. His arms tightened around Jean's neck, and he clamped his knees to the man's hips. Oh Merlin, if he'd known it was going to be this amazing, he would have done this a long time ago.

He groaned as the hand squeezed, and it was soon joined by the other hand. The man got up from his position and sat next to Harry on the couch. He pulled Harry around the waist, sitting him in his lap. Harry gasped, squirming. The man was hard. And he had no underwear on. Just a bit of skirt and the man's pants separated them. He ground into the man's lap, leaning back. Merlin, he wanted to be fucked. Now.

"Not so fast little one, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes." He groaned, squirming a little.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Jean asked, grabbing Harry's face so their eyes could meet.

Harry shook his head.

"I could hurt you."

Harry shook his head again. "I've…you know."

The man smiled a bit. "No, I don't know." His hands slid to Harry's hips.

Harry swallowed. "Luna. She likes strap ons." He said, hoping the guy would get it.

Jean laughed. "I see! Well, strap ons are a bit different than the real thing."

Harry pouted, leaning forward to kiss the man's neck. "Please? I want it so bad…"

"Are you sure, lovely one? I would love to, but I do not want to hurt you."

Harry kissed him again. "I…I'll be okay." He said quietly. Jean picked him up gently, and carried him out of the room. Harry's legs wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly around his neck. He saw Luna in the study, pouring over books as they passed. She looked up and saw them.

She smiled. "Having fun?" Harry nodded, giving her a smile of his own. She laughed. "I told you so. Go on." She waved him off.

Jean chuckled as they continued down the hall. "Your Luna is quite a girl. Most would not be willing to give up their lovers, especially one such as you." The hands on his bottom squeezed.

Harry just smiled. The man shouldered the door open, and he was sat on the bed. It was a nice room. Everything was done in blues and blacks, very streamlined and modern.

Jean went into his bathroom for a moment and came back out with a couple of plastic wrappers in his hand. He set them on the bedside table. Oh, condoms. Harry looked away from them, and looked up at Jean.

"Are you sure about this, little one?"

Harry nodded. He looked down at his outfit. "Um…do you…"

"You can keep it on if you like. For now." Jean leant forward and kissed him again, joining Harry on the bed. He was sat on the man's lap like he had been on the couch before. Harry groaned as they ground against each other.

"Little one, this is exquisite, but if you want me to fuck you, you must…" He trailed off as his hands had slid on Harry's bum, under the skirt. "You scamp! No underpants?"

Harry blushed. "The petticoat got stuck on my boxers. I had to take them off."

The man swallowed visibly. "So you went without your underpants all afternoon…how lovely." He squeezed again.

Harry gasped a little, fighting the urge to squirm. "I…I thought you…didn't want me to squirm?"

Jean chuckled. "Quite right." He leant back, reaching for a packet on the table. He grinned. "I'll show you an interesting trick to putting these on. Perhaps you can show your Luna."

Harry nodded, and watched the man stand, and get undressed. He was gorgeous. He was built very well for a man his age. Harry stared at the man's cock. He'd seen them in porn, he'd seen them in the dorm, but…he swallowed. This was different. It twitched under his gaze.

He looked up. Jean was taking it out of the packet. Harry watched him put it on the head, rolling it just slightly. "Come here." Jean murmured.

Harry went forward, his head was level with the man's prick. "Now, being careful with the teeth, finish rolling it on."

Harry blinked with wide eyes, but moved forward a bit. He put his hands on the man's thighs and stared for a moment. Tentatively, he took it into his mouth. It was warm, but it tasted like…bananas? He pulled away.

"It tastes like bananas." He said in a small, confused voice. Jean chuckled.

"Flavored, lovely one. I've got some in strawberry if you like that kind more…" Harry shook his head, and took it back into his mouth. The man gasped above him. Harry used his lips and a bit of pressure to slide the rubber down, sliding his tongue on the man's cock along the way. His piercing rubbed against the man's cock. This was fun.

He looked back up, licking his lips. Jean was chuckling. "You look like you enjoyed that."

"Yep." Jean sat back down, and pulled Harry over his lap, facedown into the covers. Harry gasped at the sudden change in position. He buried his head into the covers as his skirt was lifted. He squirmed a bit, more than a bit turned on. _Is he going to spank me?_

"You okay?"

"Uh…yeah." Harry said quietly. "Are you going to spank me?"

Jean full out laughed at that. As his laughter died down, he spoke. "It is the position for that, but no, lovely. I wanted to prepare you. I wasn't lying when I said I was ready."

"Oh…okay."

He heard a bottle being opened, and lube was being put on. Damn, it was cold. What was with people and cold lube? The hands felt nice though. His eyes fell shut as they kneaded his bottom, gradually slipping a finger in there. Oh, that felt good. His hands were a bit bigger than Luna's…it felt different.

He gasped suddenly, fisting the covers as the man unexpectedly brushed his prostrate. "Ah." He squeaked, clamping his legs together.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Jean said quietly. "Relax. I do not want to hurt you."

The fingers came back after Harry relaxed. They were added gradually, until Harry was pushing back on them, wanting to be filled with something a bit bigger.

He was pulled back up, and he watched Jean lube himself up. "You ready kitten?"

Harry nodded, wishing he had his ears and jingly collar just now. He was pulled into the man's lap, his legs straddling outside the man's thighs. His skirt was pulled up. As the fabric slid away, Harry groaned at the skin contact, melting into Jean.

"Come on Lovely, don't go melt on me now."

Harry nodded dazedly, idly rubbing his cock against the other man's. Jean shifted Harry up, and guided himself into Harry's hole. Harry was a bit uncomfortable at first during the penetration. Jean was a bit bigger than the dildo. It was warm, and it felt so… good.

He shifted a little, getting comfortable. One hand slid to his bottom, the other to his hip. They both pushed down. Harry gasped. A mouth attacked his, a tongue plundering and filling the orifice. Harry cried out as he got used to the burn, and it felt…good.

"Fuck!" He cried out against Jean's lips.

The hand went from his bum to one of his thighs. "Good, lovely, so good." The man panted into his neck. Jean's hands went to Harry's buttons, and he undid them slowly. "Good, baby." He gasped. Their kisses broke momentarily as the dress and petticoat were lifted over Harry's head. Harry pressed up against the man's chest, relishing in the warmth.

"Yes…fuck…feels so good.." Harry cried out, hands fisting the man's broad shoulders. "Fuck me….please…so bad…" He wasn't making any sense, his thoughts had scattered to the four winds. He was pushed on his back, Jean's cock had left him momentarily, only to be thrust back in a moment later.

Harry cried out, gripping the bed clothes. Jean slid his hands over Harry's stockings, grabbing him by the knees and tilting them up over Harry's head. Harry howled at the different angle, Jean's cock was banging right into his prostate every fucking time…. He barely had a sense of reality, all he could think about was that amazing feeling inside him-

Their eyes met. Jean darted forward, getting on top of him, and kissing him deeply, still thrusting inside him. Their hands clasped, Harry's cock was rubbing in-between them, providing for some delicious friction. He arched off the bed as he came, grabbing the man by the hair and kissing him. Jean still thrust in him, slowly, as Harry rode out his orgasm.

He suddenly went still above Harry with a small groan, and he slid out slowly, lying down next to him.

They stared at the ceiling for a moment, catching their breath. Harry sighed. "I wish I'd done that sooner. That was amazing."

Jean laughed.

They did it a few more times that night, trying out new positions and having loads of fun. It was dawn before they decided to give up on sleeping and called it quits. Luna had slept on the couch. Jean kissed Harry deeply by the door. "Lovely time." He murmured, eyes bright. "I'll have the pictures ready in two days." He looked to Luna. "Would you both like to join me for lunch that day?"

Harry looked to Luna, who smiled. "Yes, we would love to." She kissed Jean on the cheek, nudging Harry. Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek too.

"Thank you so much." He whispered. "It was wonderful."

Jean smiled. "No, thank you, my lovely." He winked at Harry. "I'll see you in two days, precious."

Harry nodded and pulled away, looking over his shoulder as they left.

Luna and Harry walked hand in hand back to the elevator. "Thank you Luna." He said quietly.

Luna squeezed his hand with a playful smile. "You're welcome."

Harry slept most of the day, recovering. Luna stayed in too, watching him sleep, and watching French cartoons.

Harry woke up with a smile. He'd never thought he'd ever sleep with a man. He stretched with a slight groan. Merlin, it was good. He looked around. It was almost evening, and Luna was lying beside him, asleep. He smiled, snuggling up beside her. He'd have to thank her again when she woke up.

The morning they were to meet Jean, Luna and Harry had a talk over breakfast, which was eaten at the table and without TV for once.

"Harry, are you planning on doing anything with Jean tonight?" Luna asked, buttering her scone.

Harry shifted. He wanted to… "Would you be okay with it if I was?"

Luna smiled. "It's okay if you're okay."

Harry grinned. "Are you going to join us this time?"

Luna shook her head, laughing. "I might watch, but I wouldn't say no to sleeping on the bed with you. That couch was a bit uncomfortable."

Harry looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I should have thought-"

Luna shook her head. "Nonsense. You were having fun. I wanted you to. I was fine." She patted his hand. "Finish your breakfast. You're going to need the energy." She added playfully.

Jean let them in, kissing both of Luna's cheeks, as well as Harry's. "Hello lovelies, and how are you doing today?"

"Wonderful!" Luna said with a grin. "We went to see the Eiffel tower after breakfast this morning."

Jean shook his head. "Tourist trap, all of it." He led them into the studio, and handed each of them a packet. They looked at the photos.

"They turned out quite well. Both of you are very photogenic."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Jean winked at him. "Tea, Wine, Coffee?"

"Tea for both of us Jean." Luna said as they went into the sitting room.

They chatted for a bit about the sites. "Yes, Momontre is quite nice to look at, but too many tourists. Bah!" Jean waved it off. "The best things around here are the museums. Can't go wrong with those."

"Maybe you can show us your favorite museums, Jean. I'm sure you know a lot about art, since you are a photographer." Luna said.

Jean smiled. "I would love to." He glanced to Harry. "I had your costume dry cleaned. I want you to have it."

Harry colored. "But…it's yours. And…where would I wear it anyways?"

"You could wear it at school." Luna giggled.

At Jean's odd look, Harry went on. "We both go to Oxford."

Jean nodded, looking a bit relieved. "I thought so. You look to be college age."

"We just are a little Little sometimes." Luna said with a smile. Jean grinned, looking at Harry again.

"Yes, I would understand." His finger wove circles on Harry's knee absentmindedly. Harry, who was already feeling bad that he'd lied about his age, jumped a bit.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

Jean smiled. "That is alright." His hand left Harry's knee and ran it through Harry's hair, admiring it. "You have lovely hair."

"Luna's hair used to be just as long as mine. She chopped it all off at the beginning of the summer."

Jean gasped. "All that gorgeous hair?" Both men glared at her playfully.

Luna pouted. "Believe me, I'm regretting it now. I thought it might be nice, not having it in the way."

"You could grow it out again." Harry said, emphasizing on the word Grow. Luna shook her head slightly.

"No, too much work. Maybe in a few years."

"So, what do you go to school for?" Jean asked Luna.

"Writing. I want to be a journalist."

"And you Harry?" Jean asked, taking his hand out from Harry's hair.

"I want to be a teacher." He said shyly.

Jean laughed. "I'm sure all of your students will behave quite well for you, teacher." He started to tickle Harry. Harry laughed and squirmed. The man couldn't resist, and darted forward to kiss him.

Harry kissed him right back.

Luna was watching them with a lazy smile, eyes gleaming.

Soon the guys were getting pretty hot and heavy. Jean looked to Luna, who was quite satisfied watching them. "Miss Luna…"

"Not tonight. I wouldn't mind watching though." She added with a grin.

They left again the next morning, but at least they had breakfast first. Jean kissed Harry deeply, and handed him a bag. "Your costume, Lovely." He kissed Luna on the forehead. "And you, you keep Lovely out of trouble. I shall see you in a few days, yes?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Luna was reading her mail in the room. She always got lots of mail, usually from the staff at the Quibbler, but this one had a seal from the ministry. "What is it?" Harry asked. He had one too, but he hadn't opened it yet. He was still feeding Hedwig some of his bacon.

Luna looked it over. "There's to be a vote for all the Lords and…myself, along with all the department heads. For Minister." She handed Harry the letter.

_Dear Lady Lovegood,_

_The Ministry of Magic would like to invite you to a special meeting of the Wizengamot, to vote for the new Minister of Magic. It will take place on August 30__th__, at 9 AM. Afterwards, there will be a luncheon provided in the Ballroom. The Candidates for this election are:_

_Albus Dumbledore: Defeater of Grindenwald, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump for the Wizengamot, a member of the ICW, and Order of Merlin (1__st__ class) winner. _

_Rufus Scrimengour: Head Auror for 15 years, employed by the Ministry for 30 years. Impeccable reputation, Order of Merlin (3__rd__ Class) winner. _

_Mordred Dawlish: A member of the Wizengamot for 37 years, comes from a long line of men who worked with the Ministry. On the Educational board of trustees for 25 years._

_Amelia Bones: Head of the DMLE for the past 14 years, Head Auror for 20 years, employed by the Ministry for 60 years- total. Order of Merlin (2__nd__ Class) winner. First woman to run for Minister, and first, and only, woman to win an Order of Merlin while still alive._

_If you would like to nominate any other candidates, please submit the form attached, and state why you would like to nominate them. Please attend the election in person, so your vote will be counted. _

_Thank you,_

_Eric Bramaas, Coordinator of Elections_

Harry frowned at the letter. "So we need to go?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, of course. And you'll be able to vote twice."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

Luna smiled. "You are Head of two families. You can vote for two different people, if you want."

Harry shook his head. "I'll be voting for Amelia."

Luna looked thoughtful. "Neville wrote me, and said he'd be voting for her too." She looked at the other letter she'd gotten. "I've an idea. I'll send a reporter out to interview him."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Why not interview me? It would be more effective…"

Luna shook her head, kissing his cheek. "You don't need to do that dumpling. I know you hate the papers."

Harry laughed. "And somehow I ended up with you."

Luna chuckled, writing another letter. "I just scare all the others off, that's all."

Harry and Luna were staring in awe at the work in the Louvre with Jean when they were recognized. "Hey, isn't that Harry Potter?" A kid asked his mother, pointing at Harry.

Both Jean and Luna turned to look at the kid, Harry tensed. "Why, I think it is! Mr. Potter?" The mother asked, walking over to them.

Harry looked at the kid first, who was grinning madly. "Oh, it is you! I thought it was!" His mother rolled her eyes taking out a parchment and quill, handing it to her son. "Please give me your autograph, please?"

Harry gave him a small smile, and took the parchment and quill. Just once. "What's your name?"

"Luc."

Harry smiled. "To Luc, your best Mate, Harry Potter." He handed it back to the kid. The mother shook his hand.

"It's an honor meeting you, Mr. Potter, an honor. My Uncle died in the war, an auror, you know, I just…thanks!" She hugged him, and then they went off, waving goodbye.

Harry and Luna turned to Jean, who was looking at Harry. "Lovely…what was all that about?"

"Will we get in trouble for telling?" He asked Luna.

Luna shook her head. "We're not in England. The laws are different over here."

Harry took Jean by the hand and led him to a bench. Luna flicked her wand out of sight, casting a silencing charm around them. Harry took Jean's hands into his. "I'm famous. In England."

"I figured, when he asked for your autograph. What is an Auror?"

Harry sighed. "Sort of…a cop, I suppose." Their eyes met. "I'm a wizard." He whispered. "Magic is real."

Jean looked to Luna for confirmation. She took her wand out of her bag. His eyes widened upon seeing it. "Oh. You're one too, then."

Luna nodded. "We met at school."

Jean looked between them. "You don't go to Oxford, do you?"

Harry cringed internally. "I'm sorry. There's laws about us telling muggles, or people with no magic, about our community."

"You won't get in trouble for telling me?" Harry shook his head.

"So…why are you famous?"

Harry sighed. "I killed this guy…he was a terrorist, basically." Jean stared at him in surprise. Harry shrugged. "I know, I don't look like much, but…he killed my parents, my Godfather, and the last time we fought, he tried to hurt Luna."

Jean looked to Luna. "It's true. Our teachers were there with us, but Harry finished him off first."

Jean looked back to Harry, a funny look on his face. "How old are you, really?"

Harry colored. "I'm seventeen." He looked down, knowing the man was probably freaking out now. "I'm legal though, in the wizarding world. You did nothing wrong."

Jean looked a bit uncomfortable still. Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I…if you don't want to see me again, I understand."

Jean shook his head, looking thoughtful. "It's just…a lot to take in. You both act older than your age sometimes." He idly rubbed Harry's hand with his thumb. He looked to Luna. "I guess I'd be crazy to give this up." He sighed. "I'm…okay with it." He squeezed Harry's hand. "I do like you Harry. You are a lovely boy." He smiled. "But you will be going back to England in a few weeks…it is nice just spending time with you while you are here."

Harry looked to Luna. Luna smiled, taking Jean by the hand. "Come back to our place. I've an idea."

"Hedwig, meet Jean." Jean looked a little unsure of the bird, who was looking a bit cross with him.

"Nice birdie…" Next to her, Petra butted right up against his hand.

"That's my owl, Petra. We use them for our mail. They can deliver anywhere in the world, barring certain wards."

Jean's eyes widened. "That's amazing."

Harry smiled, knowing where Luna was going with this. "I think what Luna is trying to say, is that you are more than welcome to write us. Petra and Hedwig have a habit of showing up when people want to write us, and I know I'll be writing you." He hugged the man tight around his waist.

Jean hugged him back. "Thank you, Lovely." Luna giggled, and joined in on the hug.

Later that evening, they were all curled up in bed together, naked, watching French cartoons. "And now he's saying "You Dog! Stop sniffing about those flowers, I just planted those!"

Luna giggled. "And then what?"

"And now the Dog is telling him to stop pissing against his territory wall when he's drunk…more or less."

Harry made a face. "I don't get French humor."

Jean chuckled, running a hand over Harry's thigh. "You're still cute, though."

Luna leant up on her elbow. The boys had been making out pretty heavily on and off all afternoon, and she was wondering where it was going to end up. She reached for Harry, skimming a fingertip over his collarbone, as she knew he liked. Harry arched against her touch.

Jean and Luna's eyes met. Jean's hand went up Harry's thigh, and over his hip. He leant forward, and started whispering naughty things in French, his hand wandering up and down his thighs. They fell apart instantly.

"Harry's a little wonton tonight." Luna said playfully, skimming her palm over his nipples. She rubbed over one of them in a circular motion. Harry keened, arching up as a hand ghosted over his prick.

"Harry got a new outfit. Did he tell you?" Luna said, eyes bright.

Jean stopped his ministrations. "He did? Put it on him, then!"

Harry groaned. "If you stop touching me…"

Luna laughed, tugging on his hair. "You're in no position to make demands. Go get your new outfit on."

Harry pouted, but got up from the bed, glancing dolefully over his shoulder at them. Jean laughed quietly. Luna watched him with a smile. It seemed like Jean was a bit lonely without them. They'd barely been apart since they met.

Harry grabbed his shopping bag. "It was Luna's idea." He said, taking it out. Jean stopped laughing, his eyes wide.

Harry was holding up a black miniskirt in PVC. He dropped it on the bed, and took out a couple more things. Black lace panties, a cami to go with it, black stockings and a garter belt. "I don't have the shoes…I can't walk in heels." He said in a small voice.

Jean swallowed. "Go put it on. Fuck child, you'll be the death of me."

Harry laughed, grabbed everything, and ran to the bathroom. Luna got up from the bed. "I'll go help him." She said casually.

He stood, grabbing her by the waist from behind. She froze, feeling him hard behind her. "Your idea, is it?"

Luna swallowed. "Yeah." She pulled away from him slowly. "You…can't do that. Okay?"

Jean put his hands up like they'd been burned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Luna kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay. Now you know. I don't even like Harry touching me without permission, let alone someone else." She said quietly.

Jean sighed. "Okay. I won't get in the way of that." He gave her a small smile, ruffling up her short hair. "Go help Lovely." She smiled, walking to the bathroom.

Harry was struggling with his stockings when she came in. "Oh, let me help." After she helped dress him, she grabbed the jingly collar from the bathroom counter, slipping it around his neck. She summoned the cat ears from the bedroom. She giggled, grabbing some elastics and pulled his hair up in ponytails, and slipped the cat ears on. He scowled at her, and she grabbed another elastic, and transfigured it into a tail. She put a sticking charm on it, and put it on the back of his panties. He pouted.

"Go on kitten, he's waiting for you." Harry mewed, getting into it, and went out the door. Jean was sitting at the end of the bed.

He grinned as he saw Harry. "Come here kitty, kitty." Harry mewed, and dropped to his knees, slinking on the carpet to Jean. The man's smile widened as he heard the bell on his collar jingle. Harry rubbed his head against his knees, lapping at the bare skin, his pierced tongue causing interesting sensations.

Luna sat in the chaise next to the bed, and got comfortable. She watched Harry put his head on Jean's thigh. "Mew?" He asked cutely.

Jean chuckled, running a hand over Harry's cat ears. "Very cute." He bent forward, kissing Harry. "Okay, stand up and turn around, slowly, so I can see your cute little outfit."

Harry did as he was instructed, looking demurely at the man over his shoulder as he did so. "Take the skirt off."

Harry unbuttoned it, letting it drop to the floor. Jean smiled. Harry made quite a sight in the cami, panties, cat gear, and the stockings… he laid down, holding himself on one elbow, facing Luna. He patted the bed in front of him. "Come here Kitten."

Harry slinked forward, crawling onto the bed on all fours. "I've never had a kitten before." Jean said with a smirk, running his hand down Harry's spine, and landing on his bum. Harry squirmed. Luna grabbed her wand. Jean looked at it. "What are you going to do?"

Luna smiled. "Animation charm on the tail." She cast it, and the tail rose, having a mind of it's own, curling from side to side.

Harry looked over his shoulder, wiggling his bum a little, giggling. "Very cute." Jean murmured, reaching over and snapping the garter belt. Harry went very still, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Come here." Harry crawled on top of him, and started kissing him languidly. Jean gently pushed him down. Harry got the idea, kissing and licking down the man's toned body, his mouth ghosting over the man's prick. He looked up, meeting his eyes. Jean nodded- "wait-"

He motioned to his bag. "Luna, could you…" Luna flicked her wand, not wanting to get up, and sent it over to the man. Jean watched it float in silent awe, and shook his head. "Almost got carried away there." He murmured, taking a packet out.

Luna spoke up. "We have spells for that."

Jean shook his head. "Better safe than sorry. I had a few friends when I was younger that died of AIDS…I'm not infected or anything, but I always promised myself I'd be safe."

He looked at Harry, rubbing the boy's cheek. "You should be careful too."

Harry gave him a small smile, and took the packet from the man. "Shall I?"

Harry performed his trick for Luna. She was quite impressed. Jean was instructing him gently through his first real blow job. Luna watched them lazily, lying on her stomach on the chaise. They looked good together. Too bad Jean lived here in Paris. Ah well, there were always the summer trips. And it wasn't like they wanted for money. Her eyes widened as she watched Jean push Harry's mouth down onto his cock, basically fucking his mouth. Now, that was hot. She couldn't really do that to Harry. She had the dildo, yeah, but it wasn't the same.

She slid a finger over her nipple slowly, deep in thought. She was getting more than a bit turned on as she watched Jean pull Harry off his cock and kiss him hard. He turned the boy over on his stomach, and pulled down the panties.

Luna stood, and joined them on the bed. "Have you spanked Harry yet?"

Jean shook his head, and smirked. "He was practically begging for it the other night though. He likes that, doesn't he?"

"uh huh." Came muffled from the bedcovers.

Luna smacked his ass. "Did we say you could talk?"

Jean grinned as Harry gasped, his thighs spreading instantly. "No Ma'am."

"Be a good boy then, and we won't leave you here alone."

"I'm a good boy ma'am!" Harry rushed out.

Luna rubbed her hand slowly over the pink spot. She gave Jean a challenging look. She motioned to Harry's bum. "After you."

Jean kneeled behind Harry, steadying him by his hip. "Count them. You'll get ten."

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"Um, yes Sir."

"Good boy."

Smack. "One."

SMACK "Two…Sir."

Smack. "Thre-e Sir!"

Smack. "F-four sir."

Smack. Gasp. Gasp. "Five Sir."

SMACK Whimper. Gasp. "S-six Sir."

SMACK! Scream. "SEVEN Sir!"

"That was me." Luna said quietly.

"Sorry…Ma'am."

SMACK!SMACK! Groan. Gasp. "Ei-eight…Nine…um…"

"That was both of us." Jean said, running his hand down Harry's spine.

"Thank you Sir. Ma'am."

Jean motioned to Luna. "Last one My Harry." She said softly.

SMACK. Sob. Groan. Gasp. Gasp. "Thank you Ma'am. Th-that was ten." He panted.

"Good boy." Luna murmured, taking his panties off completely. She turned him on his side, holding him. Jean held him from the other side, both comforting him as he cried a little, letting it all out.

"Very good Lovely." Jean said, kissing Harry's neck. Harry gave him a small smile, turning his head to give him a kiss.

"Thank you." Jean's breath was taken away. Harry really meant it. He'd had subs before, who went through the motions…but Harry….he was a gem. He kissed him deeply.

"I think we're all a bit tired…we've been through a lot today." Luna said, tucking a lock of hair behind Harry's ear. "Let's get some sleep, hmm?"

As their trip came to a close, Jean held Harry tight that last morning. "I will miss you Jean." Harry said tearfully.

"I will miss you as well, Lovely." Jean kissed Harry. He gave Luna a smile, hugging her tightly. "I will miss you as well, Miss Luna. We will write, perhaps see each other again, no?"

Luna nodded, and kissed him too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Their first night back in London felt lonely. It was just the two of them again. They'd have to get used to it. They held each other close, thinking of the friend they made.

The following morning they packed their bags for Bill's wedding. Mrs. Weasley had written them, and insisted on them staying for the whole week. They had to repack their bags entirely, leaving most of the fancy stuff at the flat, with the exception of their outfits for the wedding. They took the floo there, and arrived in the kitchen just before lunch.

Mrs. Weasley grinned at them, hugging Harry tightly. "Harry! So good to see you!"

Arthur was there too, and he shook Harry's hand. "Good to see you again, son." Harry gave him a smile, shaking his hand. Mrs. Weasley went off about Luna's hair while Harry greeted the rest of the guys. The twins were at the table with Ron and Ginny, while Bill and Charlie were at the counter, both nursing coffee cups.

"Hi guys!"

Ron stood, clapping him on the shoulder. "Nice to see ya, mate. Givin' the slip to Dumbledore-"

"They grow up so fast." George choked, conjuring a handkerchief.

Fred fake sniffled. "Running off with a girl to who knows where, getting into all sorts of mischief…

Harry thought about their trip, and gave them a grin. "We went to Paris. It was fun."

Bill wagged his eyebrows. "I bet it was." He pulled Harry into a one armed hug. "Thanks for coming Harry."

Harry smiled up at him. "Wouldn't miss it, Bill. Congrats, by the way. Where's the Bride?"

Bill smiled. "She's getting her parents. They're supposed to be arriving today too. They'll be taking the tent in the backyard, along with Fleur."

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Ronnie, help them with their things." Ron rolled his eyes, and grabbed Luna's bag. The three of them went upstairs.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Oh, she'll be here tonight for the party. Her Aunt and Uncle couldn't get her here earlier."

Harry watched Ron dump Luna's bag on the floor in the girl's room. "How is she doing, anyways?"

Ron shrugged, looking a bit awkward. "She hasn't stopped with THAT stuff, if you know what I mean." He ruffled his hair. "But she seems happier than she was."

Harry dropped off his bag in Ron's room. After lunch, people started arriving for the party. It was mostly Bill and Fleur's friends from school and work, so Harry didn't know a lot of them. Victor Krum did come, though. Fleur had invited him. He and Ron had avoided each other quite well until Hermione arrived.

Harry spoke with Arthur about the election, along with Bill and some of the others, making small talk.

"I would vote for Dumbledore, but he always turns it down. I'm surprised he's even on the ballot this year. Usually he puts a stop to it before it gets that far." Arthur said.

Harry shook his head. "I'll be voting for Madam Bones."

Arthur rose a brow. "Really? She's fair, but I'm not so sure."

"Who would want a woman as Minister?" One of Bill's friends said.

Harry frowned at the man. "I think she's done a good job as Head of the DMLE. Why can't she do a good job as Minister too?"

Arthur looked thoughtful. "Well, she did help cut down the petty crimes in Diagon and Knockturne in half. Considering that this was during two wars, that's saying something. And she won that Order of Merlin when she captured the Carrows during the first war. The rest of her team went down, even her brother, and she made it out alive, and captured both of them."

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't known of that.

Arthur nodded slowly. "I think you convinced me, Harry. If you'll excuse me…" He went off to talk to some of his Ministry friends. Harry shrugged. He hadn't really done much to convince him.

Hermione came in wearing a light blue dress, and her frizzy hair was pulled back in a loose braid. She hugged Ron hello, and then she saw Victor. "Vic, I didn't know you would be here!" She laughed, hugging him tightly. "How are you?"

Victor held her around her waist, a small smile on his face. "I am doing well. I am to start teaching at Durmstrang this coming fall. I was a bit tired of being in the papers." They both chuckled together.

"Hi Hermione." Harry spoke up quietly, wondering if she would start off on him again.

Hermione smiled. "Harry. How was your summer? I heard you ran off."

Harry shrugged, a slight grin on his face. "I realized I'd never been out of the country, so I went to Paris."

Hermione grinned. "Isn't France wonderful? Did you go to the Arc 'de Triomphe?" Harry shook his head. "The Bastille?" Harry shook his head again, looking a bit shy.

"What did you do?" The others laughed.

"He went with Luna, what do you think they did?" Ron joked, earning a smack on the head from Harry.

"We did go to the Louvre, though." Harry said quietly as she geared up to go off on him.

The party was well underway, and everyone was having a great time. Hermione had to get back early, as she had a curfew with her Aunt and Uncle. The party seemed to go on and on. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were careful not to let Ginny drink, as she was the only one there underage, but the rest of them were overage. They each had a fire whiskey, and a handful of butterbeers.

"Last one to the creek is a rotten hippogriff's egg!" Bill whooped, taking off, unbuttoning his shirt. His brothers ran after him, shedding their clothing in the moonlight. Harry looked at Luna. He wanted to go, and he could see Ron pulling off his t-shirt. She gave him a smile, and pushed him in that direction, turning to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry ran off, following them. He was the last to arrive to the creek, since he had started off later than everyone else. The guys were jumping into the water now. It was quite dark, so he couldn't really see much, just them fooling around and splashing in the water. "Come on Harry, don't be shy!" George catcalled, Fred whistled.

"Take it off!"

"Yeah, you wanker, get in here!" Ron yelled playfully, splashing him.

Harry pulled off his shirt over his head, and dropped his pants. He pulled his hair out of his ponytail, just in his boxers. "You'll pay for that Ron!" He did a running leap and did a cannonball into the water.

Merlin, it was freezing! He came up for air, sputtering and shivering. "You could have warned me!"

Ron laughed. The guys fooled around a little bit, using a rope from the tree to jump in. Things eventually slowed down as the night wore on. Charlie and Bill were talking quietly, probably about the wedding. Ron and George were taking turns jumping into the water, seeing who could get a bigger splash. Fred was floating next to Harry, watching.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees. Harry was on alert instantly, wishing he hadn't left his wand in his pocket. Ginny crept out of the trees. Both George and Ron jumped into the water, scowling at her. "Ginny, get out of here!"

Ginny was in her bathing suit, looking haughtily at Ron. "I can be here if I want to Ron."

"Guys only. Scram!"

"Ron, don't be so mean…Ginny, mum will kill you if she finds out you were out here." Bill said, wading forward.

Ginny stuck out her tongue at him, and flicked her wand, summoning all of their clothes to her hands. "Fine then." And she flounced off.

Ron growled and got out of the water, along with the twins. Harry could hear them chasing her in the woods, laughing and screaming.

Harry was a little bit pissed, but hopefully he'd get his things back in one piece. "Aren't you going to join them Harry?" Bill asked, wading towards him.

"No…that's okay. I'd rather Ginny not see me anyways."

Charlie laughed. "I reckon that's why she was out here."

Bill sighed. "I should talk to Dad. I talked to mum before, but it looks like nothing has really changed."

Harry shook his head. "It's okay, really. She's gotten a bit better, actually. For the most part I just ignore her." He said in a small voice. Bill wound his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"There's no such thing as giving up to a Weasley, Harry. Everyone can be quite persistent when they want to be. But I'll talk to dad to get her to tone it down a little. Don't want people thinking she's a scarlet woman."

Harry laughed. "So that's where Ron gets the saying."

Bill shook his head. "Mum, actually." He let go of Harry's shoulders, and waded out of the creek. "It's getting late, and I've got to get up early tomorrow." He yawned. "Since they haven't come back with my things, I suppose I'll just have to go back naked." Bill said with a wink, walking off into the night.

Charlie chuckled. "Bill's a card."

Harry glanced at the red head. "So, are you returning to Hogwarts this year?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep. When you killed of Moldywarts, you must have cancelled the curse, 'cause I survived the year!"

Harry laughed. "Well, I'm glad you did. I would have missed our talks."

Charlie shook his head. "After spending time in Paris with Luna, I imagine you don't have much to ask anymore."

Harry shrugged. "Not really…" He sighed. "We did meet someone while we there, though."

Charlie arched a brow, although Harry couldn't see this. "Oh?" By the way Harry sounded, it wasn't just a friend.

"His name was Jean…a muggle. He was a photographer. Anyways, we'll be sending letters and things to him, and maybe see him over the hols. We had a lot of fun together." Harry said reluctantly, his face growing warm. He had to tell somebody…why not Charlie?

"I gather this guy wasn't just a friend." Charlie said finally.

"No…Luna…let him Play with me. I guess. She didn't really fancy him like I did…"

Charlie's eyes widened. "So…um…you guys slept together?"

"Yeah. He looked good, for an older guy. About Snape's age. A bit broad in the shoulder, Merlin he was built." Harry said, almost to himself.

Charlie chuckled weakly, he couldn't believe he was hearing this. Wait until Severus found out. "What was Luna doing while this was going on?"

"The first time, she was in the other room, reading photography books. She knew what was going on…she probably wanted to give me a bit of privacy." Harry said quietly.

"The first time?" Charlie blurted, and promptly winced. He shouldn't have said that, he really didn't need to know, but he wanted to know all the details! He was like a school kid, waiting on a fix for gossip.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. It definitely wasn't a one off. We met up with him quite a few times…Luna just watched, mostly."

Charlie felt how hard he was, so he swam a bit farther from Harry, safely out of reach. He really just wanted to pounce. "So you two are in an open relationship?" He asked casually.

"I suppose…I mean, we talked about it. Luna said that I was hers, and I'd always be in her bed in the end. I guess that's why she's okay with it."

"And you two look so innocent." Charlie chuckled softly. "Come on. They probably forgot we were here. Let's get back to the house."

Harry colored. "But our clothes…"

Charlie laughed. "Oh, come on. We'll go the back way. No one will see us." They crept through the woods together in silence. Harry winced, feeling branches and things under his feet. "Come on slowpoke, the house is right up here." Charlie said up ahead.

The house was still in party mode, everyone was still in the backyard. The guys slipped through the trees stealthily and into the house. It was lit, though, so Harry could see Charlie. He glanced before he could help himself. The man had some burns on his arms and legs, and a scar running from one shoulder, across his chest, to just above his ribs. His eyes went down further and saw… he looked away immediately, coloring. He had just been checking out his best friend's older brother! His teacher, in fact!

Charlie saw the whole thing, and grabbed a few towels from the closet. He dried off his hair, not covering himself immediately. Harry wrapped his around himself, a bit uncomfortable. "We should get upstairs before someone sees us." Charlie said quietly, leading Harry up the stairs, his hand on the small of Harry's back.

Luna was there, waiting for them, clothes in hand and their wands in the other. The guys thanked her and separated.

Pant. Groan. "Fuck…you should have seen him." Slap. Slap. "You could bounce a knut off of that ass." Charlie tilted his head back. He was back in his quarters for the night. He had been planning on staying at the Burrow, but he just had to tell Severus. He was currently riding the man. He was so horny, he had jumped him. Hands went to his hips.

"What did he say to get you all hot and bothered?" Severus murmured, tightening his hold.

"They…they went to Paris for holiday…ugh…" Charlie groaned. "They met a man there…Harry told me he Played with him…fuck!" He gasped, kissing the man hard.

Severus pulled away eventually. "He Played with him? Did they have sex?"

Charlie nodded with a groan. "Luna's fine with it…oh Merlin, right there." He whined, arching up.

"A threesome, really?" Severus sounded incredulous.

Charlie shook his head. "No, just Harry and this guy. She just watched. Fuck…when I heard that, I just wanted to take him right there…he had no idea how close he was…"

Severus bit into Charlie's collarbone, thrusting in and out of the red head. He pushed the man onto his back. "The scamp probably wanted you to." He gasped into Charlie's ear. "He's gotten to be quite a flirt, hasn't he?"

Charlie looked at him, a bit confused. "Wha?"

Severus rolled his eyes, giving him a long thrust. "He wouldn't tell you all this if he wasn't the tiniest bit interested. And you did say he checked you out."

Charlie groaned. "Yeah…fuck, class is going to be hard this year." Severus chuckled.

The wedding was a hit. All of the Hogwarts professors were there, the Order, and a large amount of Weasleys. The reception didn't end for two days. Somehow, Bill and Fleur managed to slip away, and went off to their Honeymoon in Egypt, where Bill was doing a contract job. It was during the reception that Remus and Tonks announced they were married. Remus had taken advantage of the Marriage Act Luna and He had made. They hadn't had a fancy wedding or anything because they wanted to save money. They were going to live in Grimmauld place. Harry congratulated them, completely surprised. He hadn't even known they were together.

It turned out there were a lot of weddings that summer. With Voldemort gone for good, a lot of people relaxed and started having families. The last day that they were at the Burrow, Harry saw on the front page of the Daily Prophet that Malfoy had married Parkinson. They both looked a bit nervous, but happy in their picture.

Harry got a letter from Jean that same morning. He had just finished reading the article about Malfoy when Hedwig arrived with a letter. It was in a muggle envelope. He grinned, and opened it right there. "Who's that from Harry?" Ron asked, just finished stuffing his face.

"A friend. We met him while we were in Paris." Harry said absentmindedly, and started to read. Jean had very nice handwriting.

_Dear Lovely,_

_It has been a week, and I miss you already. Work has been good, quite busy. I have been thinking of you both often, especially you. Will your owl be able to carry packages? I'd like to give you something. No matter, if your Hedwig cannot, I can give it to you when you come for the Holiday. I cannot look at my camera without thinking of you, wanting to take more pictures. Perhaps we shall take more in the future. _

_How is Miss Luna doing? I'm sure she's reading this as well. Miss Luna, thank you for your lovely gift. It was quite appreciated._

Harry looked curiously at Luna, who was reading as she ate her breakfast. He wondered what she'd gotten Jean.

_I must dash, I have some work to do. An artist never rests! _

_With love,_

_Jean_

Harry let a smile grow on his face, folding the letter carefully, slipping it back into the envelope. His heart was singing, and his smile widened. Jean had written him, he'd remembered…maybe they could make this work. He didn't notice Ginny looking at it curiously. "Mrs. Weasley, may I be excused?"

The woman nodded. "Yes dear, just drop your dishes off at the sink." Harry did as asked, and sprinted up the stairs. He went to Ron's room, and lay on his makeshift bed, and got some paper.

_Dear Jean,_

_I have been looking forward to your letter, I am so glad you wrote. The past few days have been quite hectic for me as well. We had to go to a friend's wedding, and we've been staying with them for the week. Tonight, though, we should be going back to our flat. _

_I miss you already._

_Perhaps we can see each other during Christmas. Maybe you can come visit us. Have you ever been to London? That's where our flat is, although our school is in Scotland. It's certainly colder here, so I would bundle up if you decide to come. I do hope your bring your camera, I wouldn't mind posing for you again._

_Luna is…Luna. She's been a bit short with the girls around here. One of them has a crush on me, and won't let it be. I think Luna is a bit possessive with me around girls. Or maybe it's just that specific girl. I don't know. Hedwig can carry packages, just make sure it's not too heavy. If you really wanted to, you could use both Petra and Hedwig to carry it. _

_I am excited to see what you got me. Is it naughty or nice? _

_I think of you often, and I know Luna does as well. I told a friend of mine about you. None of my other friends know of Luna and my "openness". He's the only one I can talk to of such things. He's my best friend's older brother, and he happens to be one of my teachers. I don't think of him as a teacher, since I knew him before he became one. I think he's seeing another one of my teachers, but no one has said anything. _

_He said if you ever came by he'd like to meet you. He'll probably do the older brother interrogation thing, since I've no dad or mum to do something like that. Don't get nervous, he's quite nice. _

_Anyways, I look forward to your letters._

_Yours, _

_Harry_

Harry just finished it as Luna came up to the room. He handed Jean's letter to her to read, and he let her read his reply. Ron came up. Luna smiled, handing Harry the letters. He handed his letter for Jean to Hedwig, who had perched at the end of the bed. She gave him a pleased hoot, and flew off.

Ron sat on his bed. "So…what's going on?"

Harry looked at his friend, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged, thumbing through a quidditch magazine casually. "You usually don't get letters from anybody besides us. I was just wondering who this friend was."

Harry exchanged a look with Luna, and spoke. "We met him in Paris, like I said. He's a muggle, actually. Anyways, he was nice enough to show us to his favorite museums and bakeries. We met him while we took in a show."

Ron nodded. "Oh…okay. You just…were acting a bit funny when you read his letter." He mumbled with a shrug. "Not my business. Anyways, fancy a fly?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Time passed. Harry and Luna spent Harry's birthday alone in their flat, getting into mischief. Hedwig had arrived with a package from Jean that morning, while Petra delivered Harry's gifts. Harry opened Jean's letter first.

_Dear Lovely,_

_I hope you like the gift. I would love to visit you during the holidays. I've only been to London once before, and that was quite some time ago. I've a show coming up, in a very good gallery. It's with a few other photographers, hopefully I will get some good reviews. I'll send you a clipping. _

_This friend of yours sounds like someone you can trust. I wouldn't mind meeting him. Tell Miss Luna I said hello, and give her a kiss for me._

_Love,_

_Jean_

Harry opened the box and squealed, holding the outfit out. Luna gasped, stroking the fabric. "It's gorgeous. Wherever did he get it?"

"Who cares! It's mine now!" Harry hugged it to his chest. It was a light blue dress with a mandarin collar, white buttons going down the front. It had gathered cap sleeves that closed with buttons, and a sash around the middle. The skirt had a flounce to it, and he knew that he could use the white petticoat from the other outfit with this dress.

"Go try it on!" Luna said, pushing him towards the bathroom.

A couple of days after Harry's birthday, Luna got a bad letter.

_Dear Luna,_

_I've told my parents about Susan and I. She was right there beside me when I told them. Oh, it was horrible. Father said I had to leave the house and never come back, and he was cutting me off. Mother just cried and cried, asking what she did wrong. The worst part was when Father said I wasn't even allowed to talk to Melissa and Katie, my little sisters. He said he didn't want me influencing them. _

_Like Susan's Aunt agreed, they took me in that night. She isn't happy with what my parents did, and is planning on talking with them. My…my parents said that Susan was a bad influence. You know how father is. He'll probably blame Miss Amelia. I don't know what to do. I can't hope to go on to get my Healing Mastery after Hogwarts…Miss Amelia said she'd help me with my tuition for my last year, a loan, as long as my grades were good, but I couldn't possibly ask about the money for my Healing Mastery._

_I just don't know what to do. I love Susan, and I've always wanted to be a healer. I shouldn't have to choose. What should I do?_

_Hanna_

Luna sighed, looking thoughtful. "Harry, I'm going out." She pulled on her nicest robes, for a change, and went to the floo. Harry looked up from his summer homework, blinking.

"Luna?"

Luna went to Hogwarts first, making a beeline for the Hospital wing. She knew Madam Pomfrey kept it open during the summer for the Hogsmeade villagers. She was checking a little boy's temperature when Luna came in.

"Miss Lovegood, what are you doing here?"

"When you have a moment, may I please speak with you?" Madam Pomfrey nodded, looking a bit concerned.

Luna waited in her office, staring out the window thoughtfully. Twenty minutes later, Madam Pomfrey bustled in, and sat behind her desk. "Miss Lovegood, is there a problem? I heard you went off with Mr. Potter…"

Luna shook her head. "We're not in that sort of trouble, Ma'am."

Madam Pomfrey looked relieved. "Good. I don't think I could handle a pregnant Boy Who Lived."

Luna's eyes widened.

Madam Pomfrey just smiled at her look. "You didn't think I knew, dear? I was here when your parents attended school. Your Father took ill his last month of school." She smiled, remembering. "I was quite surprised to find out that this is the "Family curse" everyone's blathering about." She smiled, patting the girl's hand.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Luna sighed. "A friend of mine wrote me. Her family has kicked her out of their house, and has cut her off." Madam Pomfrey looked pained.

"I see."

"She's living with a friend, and she's getting a loan from them for her tuition for her last year. She desperately wants to be a healer, but she can't afford to get her Mastery."

Madam Pomfrey was quiet for a moment. "Who is she?"

"Hanna Abbot."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "What some fathers will do…she's a sweet girl." She gave Luna a small smile. "I will help her. I can at least help her get her certification in medi-witch training. I'm afraid I'm not authorized for anything more than that. But I will help as much as I can. I could always use help around here. She'll need to keep her grades top notch, though."

Luna smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Now go on, I've got a sick little boy to take care of."

Luna gave the surprised witch a quick hug, and bounced away.

She arrived at Bones manor, and dusted herself off. An elf was there to greet her. "Miss Lady Lovegood, cans I help you?"

Luna smiled at the elf. "Would you please get Hanna Abbot for me?"

A little later, Luna was in the sitting room with Hanna and Susan. Hanna looked terrible, her eyes and nose were red from crying.

"You didn't have to visit me Luna, I know you've been on your holiday with Harry…"

Luna shook her head. "Nonsense. Now, I've just been to Hogwarts." The girl's eyes widened. "And I spoke with Madam Pomfrey. She's agreed to help you with your Medi-witch training."

Hanna gasped, and swayed in her seat.

Luna went on. "She'll do it as long as you keep your grades up and help her around the hospital wing."

Hanna started to cry, and leapt across, hugging Luna tightly. Luna looked over his shoulder to see Susan, tears silently coming from her eyes. 'Thank you' She mouthed.

After they had settled down a bit, their talk turned to other matters. "So, does Harry know what he has to do as Consort?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, I've showed him the family spells and things. He knows everything."

Both girls just stared at her. "I can't believe he agreed to it. Most guys I know would die if…you know." Susan said uncomfortably.

Luna shrugged with a smile. "Harry's not like most guys. He loves me."

Hanna looked thoughtful. "What are you going to do about Neville?"

Luna shook her head. "He's matched with Millicent. She's to handle him. She's probably explained the situation. Knowing him, he'll be a bit awkward around Harry a bit, a bit curious, but still supporting him. I think Neville knows Harry doesn't do anything without a reason."

"So…is Harry pregnant? Is that why you left so quickly?" Hanna asked softly.

Luna shook her head. "No, he's not. We did not go that far. He's not ready, and frankly, neither am I. He still has a year left of school, and I have two years. We will be hand fasted after he graduates. It would not be fair to leave him alone pregnant while I am in school, so we will wait."

Susan shook her hand. "I still can't believe he let you… you know."

Luna giggled. "It's not the first time, believe me."

Both girls gawked at her.

Susan made a face. "I didn't really need to know that."

Hanna, on the other hand, looked thoughtful. "He doesn't mind? How long have you…"

"Quite some time. He…doesn't mind."

Hanna blushed. "You better be careful Luna. He's going to want to know what the real thing feels like."

Luna laughed. "Oh, he already does." She stood, ignoring the girls' shocked looks. "Well, I must go. I'll see you both again soon."

Harry looked up from his summer work as Luna came back out the floo. "You were gone a while."

"Had some business to take care of." She kissed his cheek, looking over his work. "You misspelled that word there."

The Hogwarts letters came, along with Luna's OWL scores. She'd gotten straight O's, with the exception of History of Magic, which was an E. Harry looked at her in shock. She had just shrugged and said. "Even I can't stay awake in HOM."

They arranged to meet everyone in Diagon Alley that Friday. Harry met up with the Weasleys at WWW, while Luna met Draco, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, and Mrs. Malfoy at the Bookstore. They met up in the middle.

Luna kissed his cheek. "I found you! I got our books already, we still need to get some more robes."

Harry nodded coolly at Malfoy. "Congratulations." He looked at Pansy, and gave her a curt nod. The girl looked at him warily, but said nothing. Malfoy glanced to Ron. "See you made Captain again, Weasley."

Ron nodded, jaw clenched so he would keep from yelling. "That's right." He finally grit out.

Malfoy smirked. "I made Captain this year as well. I also made Head Boy."

"Congratulations Malfoy." Harry said hollowly, knowing his best friend must be seeing red right now. Charlie was holding his brother back by his shoulder.

"I understand that there was a marriage in your family as well." Daphne said, trying to get off the subject.

Charlie nodded. "That's right, Miss Greengrass. Bill, the oldest, married Fleur Delacour."

Malfoy rose an eyebrow, impressed, but said nothing. The group walked together to Florean's for lunch. It was an awkward affair. Harry waved as he saw Susan and Hanna come in with Madam Bones. He stood as they approached, with Luna at his side.

"Care to join us?" Harry invited them.

Susan glanced at her Aunt, who nodded, who was looking at Mrs. Malfoy. They sat down. It was quite a group they had. Charlie was trying to calm down Ron at one end of the table, while Malfoy was talking exclusively to Daphne and Astoria.

"So." Harry spoke up. "I heard you're starting as Madam Pomfrey's assistant this year. You must be excited."

Hanna blinked, looking to Luna, who shook her head slightly. Hanna looked back at Harry. "I am. I'm going to be training as a Medi-witch."

Harry grinned. "Great. She needs all the help she can get in there once quidditch season starts up."

"I heard your family cut you off. Is that true?" Malfoy asked Hanna callously. Pansy winced at the social disaster.

Hanna swallowed. Harry looked at her, concerned. "Yes…I had a disagreement with my parents." She said finally.

Harry got a dark look on his face. "They didn't try to match you, did they?"

She shook her head. "No, Father just didn't want me to be a healer without marrying."

Underneath the table, the girls squeezed hands.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened." Harry shook his head. "It's not right, forcing people to marry…"

"It's always been this way." Mrs. Malfoy cut in, getting into the conversation. "In my day, hardly any girls went past fifth year. Most of them were married that summer, and had children the following year." Harry stared at her, aghast.

She went on. "There were notable exceptions. 's mother managed to continue on to her NEWTS after she had married in her sixth year, and went into the Auror program with her husband as her Partner."

Then Luna spoke up. "And your Mother, Harry, was a muggleborn, so her family encouraged her to finish her schooling. Your Father married her right out of school. She was in the middle of her Mastery programs in charms and potions when she found out she was pregnant with you, and had to quit so she could go into hiding."

Harry's eyes widened. He hadn't known that. "I…didn't know that." His mother had given up much more than her life for Harry, it seemed.

"The only reason she was able to get into those programs in the first place was because of your Father." Mrs. Malfoy said coolly. "She had the grades, but there is nary a woman who is accepted."

Harry ignored her comment, and turned to Luna. "Where's Neville and Millicent?"

"Oh, they're in South America, visiting her brother and checking out the herbology program there. They've been gone a week already, I thought I told you."

"Oops." Harry said sheepishly. "Um…will they be back in time for…the thing?" He said, speaking of the August ritual.

Luna nodded, then motioned to his chocolate ice cream. "You better eat that before it melts, Harry."

Luna zipped right along on the motorbike, Harry holding onto her tightly. Luna had bought one, to replace the one they'd rented in Paris. It was electric blue, with white leather. Luna was wearing a black miniskirt and a pale pink halter top, with boots. The outfit wasn't really appropriate for riding a bike in, and the whistles they got as they zipped by showed.

Harry was wearing a rather sedate outfit in comparison, black pants and a black t-shirt. They zipped through the seedy part of town and stopped in front of a run down theatre. Harry stared at it in trepidation. "Can't we just go see a regular movie?"

Luna laughed, shrinking the bike and putting it in her bag. They paid for their tickets and went inside. Harry made a face at the smell, and he applied a copious amount of cleaning charms on the seats before they sat down.

Luna lifted the arm of her seat, and pulled him into her arms. Other people started coming into the theatre, some spread far apart, others sitting nearly on top of one another. A couple of guys sat behind them, just off to the side.

The movie started. Harry thought it was kind of cheesy, and the lines were crap, but soon enough, he heard the unmistakable sounds of sexual activity around them. Even Luna was hiking up her skirt. He looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing?"

She grabbed Harry's hand and put it on her crotch. He shouldn't have been surprised that she went without underwear again, but his eyes still widened.

"Lu…"

She kissed him hard, one hand pressing his down. Harry gasped into the kiss, and started to move his fingers slowly. She played with his tongue piercing a bit, and rubbed him through his pants.

She pushed him down onto the floor in front of her, and widened her legs. Harry took the initiative, and dove right into her pussy.

She gasped, throwing her head back, weaving her fingers into his hair. She pulled his ponytail, watching his long hair fall over his shoulders and back. She twitched as his tongue piercing laved at her clit. "Fuck!" She hissed. She rolled her head back, groaning. She opened her eyes to see the two men that had been sitting behind them were staring right at her, and by the way their arms were moving, they were jacking off.

Luna couldn't help but feel disgusted, more than a little turned on, and deliriously dirty. She gave them a challenging look, arching her brow, daring them to watch some more. They didn't look away.

She gasped again, grabbing her breasts, she rubbed her nipples through her shirt. She pulled Harry from his work, and into her lap. He wound his arms around her shoulders and kissed her deeply, sharing a taste. Luna kissed and down Harry's neck, and his earlobe. Then she started to whisper.

"Those guys over there are watching us." Harry looked at them, and ground into her, giving them a doe eyed look. "You wanna give them a show?" Luna whispered again. Harry nodded, and Luna kissed him, pulling on his hair. Harry melted into her, breathing hard.

Luna reached over on her seat, searching one handed through her bag. Harry was grinding on her lap, groaning and gasping with every thrust against one another. She smiled as she pulled her lips away, finding what she sought after. The wireless vibrator. She laughed at Harry's face as she showed it to him.

She had him sit up a bit as she pulled down his pants. She worked a finger into him, preparing him for the little vibrator. It didn't take long, and soon she was sticking it inside him.

He groaned loudly as she turned it on. With a smirk, she pulled his pants back up, but keeping his cock out. They fondled each other, looking over at the other men. One stood, looking like he was ready to come over, and Luna was just about to say something to them when the doors slammed open, letting light in.

Everyone screamed, and tried to run in their various states of dress. Harry and Luna were a bit confused by what was going on, and held their hands up as the cops pointed their flashlights at them.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for indecent exposure!"

"Shit!" Harry yelled, and Luna grabbed her purse as they quickly covered up. Luna grabbed her wand from her purse and flicked it at the cops.

"You didn't see us." She hissed, and their eyes went blank as she grabbed Harry, and apparated out of there as quick as they could.

They popped into the flat, adrenaline rushing. Luna still had a hold on Harry, and she pushed him into the bedroom. She pushed him onto his back, yanking his pants off. She was just about to get down to business when an owl flew in the window.

"Shit!" She yelled crossly, abandoning the panting Harry on the bed.

_Lady Lovegood,_

_This is a warning from the Ministry saying you have violated the statute of secrecy, due to your apparition in a heavy populated muggle area . Doing so will cost you a 500 galleon fine, and an interview with Mr. Bernard Beaswick, Auror Captain. This interview will be tomorrow morning at 9 AM. If you do not comply, you will be fined another 10,000 galleons, and will be taken forcibly to Auror Headquarters._

_Have a nice day,_

_Malfalda Hopkirk_

Luna scowled at the letter, and threw it on the bedside table. "At least they didn't get you for anything." And then she went back to Harry. She pounced on top of him, peeling off her top. Harry watched her breasts bounce slightly with a glazed look in his eyes. She peeled off her skirt, and then Harry's top. "Now…where were we?" She murmured, kissing and licking his neck.

"Oh…that's right. Those men were watching us." She growled darkly. "I couldn't even see what they looked like. They could have been disgusting looking for all I know, but one was coming over to us when the cops arrived…" She breathed into Harry's ear, stroking up and down his chest.

"What do think would have happened if the cops hadn't showed? Would you have done anything with those men?"

Harry swallowed. "I…I don't think so. I was turned on by them watching us…I was excited…I got a bit of a…rush…." He panted as Luna stroked his cock gingerly.

"Adrenaline junkie, are we?" Luna purred, straddling his thigh. "It was exciting, wasn't it…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The following morning, Luna dressed in a set of sedate dress robes, in pale blue, and walked into Auror HQ. Most of the men there turned and stared at the girl.

Luna smiled as she saw Tonks, who waved to her as she passed. "Miss Tonks, where is Mr. Beaswick's office?"

Tonks sighed. "So you're the one that apparated yesterday. Had the obliviation squad working overtime, you know." She shook her head, motioning to a corner office.

Luna thanked her, and walked into the man's office. Beaswick was reading the Daily Prophet, which was promptly shoved under the desk as she came in.

"Miss Lovegood."

"Lady Lovegood." Luna corrected him, and sat down. She pulled out a bag of galleons from her robes pocket. "Here are the galleons for the fine." She said evenly.

Beaswick stared at the money for a moment, and set it aside. He probably didn't make that much in a year. He got down to business. "Mi…Lady Lovegood, you apparated in front of 43 muggles yesterday afternoon. We had the obliviators working overtime last night, and we had to…correct your little obliviation on those muggle policemen. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Luna leant back in his seat, and observed him. "You saw the memories of these muggles?"

The man shifted uncomfortably. "Yes Miss. If I must say, that was a highly inappropriate place for a young lady of your stature to be….and your friend as well."

Luna said nothing, just stared at him. Beaswick went on. "This friend of yours could not be identified, but we have reason to believe that this person was…Harry Potter, due to your…relations with him."

Luna arched her eyebrow. "You are accusing the Boy Who Lived to be attending a pornographic movie?"

The man sputtered. "Well, uh…"

Luna stood. "If I hear this went to the papers, I will report you for slander, and sue you." She said coldly. "I was unaware of the nature of the movie, as was my friend. We happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Since neither of us have muggle records, we had to escape while we could, to avoid questions at their police station."

Beaswick paled. "I hadn't thought of that, Miss."

Luna tilted her chin up slightly. "Next time you will, won't you?"

Beaswick nodded shakily, and Luna left the room.

Harry was writing a letter to Ron when she came back. "Well? How did it go?"

Luna smiled. "Just fine, dumpling."

Luna decided it was time to move back to her house a few days later. That flat was getting a bit cramped for the both of them, and she wanted to be back there before the ritual for August. The two of them walked up the path to the house. Harry had seen it once before, before they had gone to Paris. Everything was just as they left it.

Luna went to her room, and looked around with a sigh. Harry followed her in, unshrinking their things. "I'm going to miss the TV." He said finally.

Luna laughed, snapping out of her funk. "Not the TV, just the porn. I'm sure we'll find a way of working around that." She said absently, going to her closet. Many of the clothes in there she had outgrown ages ago, and were looking worse for wear. At least she had all of her new things with her.

Harry sat on the bed. "So, is this the room we'll be sleeping in?"

Luna looked thoughtful. "We're supposed to move to the Master bedroom. I haven't been in there since before Daddy died…I'm not sure if I want to move in there."

"We don't have to." Harry said quietly.

Luna shook her head. "No, we will. I need to change this around anyways." She looked around the room. "There are four other bedrooms in the house. The one in the attic is mostly just storage space, boxes piled about, this one, my parent's, and the three above us."

"Why do we need that many bedrooms?"

Luna laughed. "If our friends stay over, of course. And if we do have more than one child, we'll have the space."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, ignoring Harry's blush. "I've got to go to the Quibbler offices, and check to see how everyone is. They haven't seen me in ages, I'm sure they're tired of just writing me all the time." She kissed Harry on the cheek. "Why don't you put our things away in our new room, and when I come back, we can go through all the old things?"

She returned late that night, very tired from work. Harry had moved their new clothes and things into the Master bedroom, and taken the old ones and put them in Luna's old bedroom. He had pasta on the table when she walked in. Luna smiled. "Thank you dumpling."

They spent the night sorting through things. They didn't go to sleep. Harry thought Luna was trying to ignore the feelings that went along with seeing her parent's mementos, and focused on where and what they were going to do with these things.

Much of it ended up shrunken in a trunk in the attic bedroom. The Master bedroom had faded yellow wallpaper, cherry furniture, and white bedcovers. It had a large window, facing the pond. They sat and watched the sun rise together silently. A delivery owl hopped onto the windowsill, Daily Prophet in their grasp.

Harry took it from the owl, giving it a few knuts. He was about to throw it aside when he caught the headline. "Lu…oh Merlin."

_**AZKABAN BREAKOUT! MALFOY, DOLOHOV, AND LESTRANGE ESCAPE!**_

_Late last night, the wards went off at Azkaban prison, alerting aurors of a hostile situation. When arriving, they found that several guards had been killed (names have not been disclosed until all families have been notified) and that the cells holding Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Bellatrix Lestrange had been destroyed. One auror, before being stunned, witnessed Lestrange and Dolohov apperating away. Lucius Malfoy did as well a moment later, according to other eyewitnesses. The Dementors have also left Azkaban once more. _

_Draco Malfoy, 17, now Lord Malfoy after his Father's incarceration, made no comment. Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimengour are working quickly to gather aurors and set up patrols in Diagon and Hogsmeade. Amelia Bones made no comment, but Rufus Scrimengour had this to say "The escapees are armed and dangerous. If you see them, do not fight, alert the aurors and escape if you can." _

_He is correct. Lestrange is best known for torturing her victims with the cruciatus, and there are rumors of her becoming even more unhinged after You Know Who's demise. Dolohov killed the Prewett brothers in the first war, he and Malfoy both got off from their charges after claiming the imperious curse. Dolohov and Malfoy were arrested two years ago after breaking into the Ministry of Magic, and for fighting with the Boy Who Lived and his friends. _

_This reporter wonders what Harry Potter's reaction to this news must have been, and if he will come forward once more in our time of trouble._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry was trembling as he finished the article. He looked to Luna, who had a dark look on her face. "I'm going to work on our wards." She said quietly, and left the room.

Harry set the paper down, and stared out of the window. He couldn't believe it. As soon as trouble starts, people are already asking if he's going to help them. His face twisted. Was that all he was good for? He looked down at his lap, his hands wringing.

He was tired of fighting. He didn't want to do it anymore. But he had no choice. He looked up to see Hedwig arriving with a letter, in a muggle envelope. Harry gave her a small smile, taking it from her. "Let's see what Jean has to say. Maybe it will make me feel a bit better."

_Dear my lovely Harry,_

_How are things? I hope you and Miss Luna are doing well. The show went well, as you can see by the clipping; I sold out of my work! Anyways, I've been doing a new series that I think you would quite like; perhaps I'll send a copy next time. _

_I miss you and think of you often. Have you gotten into any mischief lately? Knowing you, you have, and knowing Miss Luna, she'll be right there with you. I saw some lovely dresses in the window I thought you might enjoy, the cuts were perfect, but the colors were wrong for your complexion. _

_I hope Miss Luna has decided to grow out her hair, and I look forward to seeing its new length during the holidays. From your last letter, it seems like you've been quite busy getting everything ready for school. Could you perhaps send me a picture of the both of you in your uniforms? :P Quite naughty, no?_

_I do miss you, and wish you were beside me late at night. Or better yet, on me. Or me in you…ah, well, I have to take care of something now, you scamp, so I shall write you later._

_Love,_

_Jean_

Harry smiled, running a finger over the blue ink, tracing the cursive letters with a sigh. "I miss you Jean." He got up from the bed, and went to the desk, and took out a parchment.

_My Dearest Jean,_

_I am glad you wrote. I needed it. Things are not good at the moment. Several have escaped from our prison, and none of them like me very much. I helped put them there. So I must be quite careful in the coming months, and I hope you are too. I am sure the muggle papers have mentioned it. If you see any of those people, do NOT face them. They are extremely dangerous. _

_I am glad your show went so well, and you look very handsome in your newspaper clipping. Luna has yet to grow out her hair, and has not decided if she will do it any time soon. We were almost arrested. We went to an adult movie theatre, and the cops came to arrest everyone. We were able to get away, thankfully. Luna bought a motorbike, she had liked the one we had rented so much in Paris that she wanted one for here. _

_I will send pictures of us in our uniforms, nice and naughty ones. I'll use our developer, it makes the pictures move. You just have to make sure that other muggles do not see it, as we'll get in very big trouble!_

_Luna is working on the wards around our place, we moved into her Family's home. The flat was getting a bit cramped, and this place has plenty of room. So when you visit, we will have lots of room! Hopefully by then, Malfoy and the others will be back in Azkaban._

_Oh, what you may not have heard in the muggle papers is that Dementors, who were guarding the prison, also left. You won't be able to see them, but if you're ever near one, you'll get extremely cold, and start to hear things; your worst memories. Chocolate helps you recover. I don't think any of them will be where you are, though. _

_And…I wish you were here too. I miss you very much, Jean, and I know Luna does too. Send us some pictures sometime!_

_Always, _

_Lovely_

Harry finished off the letter with a smile, and sent it off. Harry put Jean's letter away with the others (he kept them all) in his trunk.

Harry woke up the morning of the full moon feeling quite uneasy. Luna was sleeping next to him, the morning sunlight shining on their faces. He covered his eyes, and sat up, and went to close the curtains. He crawled back into bed, and kissed Luna softly.

She sighed, opening her eyes. "Hi."

Harry smiled. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

Harry winced, rubbing his stomach. "Not that great, actually."

Luna gave him a small smile. "I figured. You won't be able to eat anything today, and I suggest staying in bed until later this afternoon. Then I'll show you what you need to do for this evening." She got up from the bed, and went to the dressing table, picking up a book. "Here, read. I'll be out today, I've got to do some work at the Quibbler again. I'll be back after lunch."

Harry read his textbooks that day, his stomach feeling odd all the while. It felt like it was slowly shifting about, and he checked…down there, more than once to see if everything was alright.

By the time Luna came back, it was about four. She gave him a small smile, and undressed, dropping her robes to the floor. "Come on." She helped him to the bathroom, where they washed each other. Luna dried Harry's hair with a spell, and brushed it out. "I got the robes for you, and the tunic."

"So…when I change, how long will it take for me to get back to normal?" Harry asked quietly. Last time, he'd just woken up back to his usual self.

"You change as the sun sets, and when the sun rises." She said quietly, leading him back to the bedroom. She dressed in her tunic and robes, as did Harry. She put on the laurel wreath on her head, going still as she saw the sun setting.

Harry let out a gasp, and lurched onto the bed, holding his stomach as pain ripped through him. Luna kept her back to him, looking out the window. She could hear faint cracks of apparition.

Harry was half on the floor, half on the bed as the pain settled down. His legs were wobbly, there was a weight on his chest he wasn't used to. "Come, My Harry." Luna turned and helped him up, and they went down the stairs, raising their hoods. They went out the back door, and they were met by six figures draped in black.

Luna led the way down the path to the pond. Harry was last in line. The girls stood on the shore, and dropped their robes. Harry did as well, keeping his head down. He noticed that he had quite a rack on him, maybe that's why it felt so strange…even Luna's weren't this big. He watched in silence as the girls started the ritual. He wasn't allowed to participate, since he hadn't been initiated yet. They were purifying the water.

Harry could feel the magic build up, brushing against his skin, underneath his toes in the wet dirt. The girls turned to him expectantly, and Luna motioned for him to come forward. "Our newest member, my Consort, My Harry." She whispered. Harry felt his feet go forward of their own volition, and he waded into the water.

Harry swallowed, feeling how cold it was, the water making the tunic stick to him. He looked at the girls quietly as Luna ran a hand over his shoulder. He shivered at the touch, feeling a tingle go through him. He hand went up the back of his neck, taking his hair down, letting it slip into the water.

Parvati sighed. "Such a waste, for a boy to have hair like that." She said quietly.

The tension was broken, and the girls laughed. Harry even smiled.

"Harry, introduce yourself."

Harry looked down slightly at Luna's command. "I'm Harry." He said quietly.

"Daphne and Astoria, of the Greengrasses." Daphne spoke, giving him a warm smile. She and her sister had pale green eyes and honey blonde hair.

"Pansy Malfoy, formerly Parkington." Pansy cut in. Her black hair had grown out the past year from her shoulder down her back, but it had no waves like Harry's, it hung straight down.

"Congratulations on your wedding." Harry said quietly, and he knew he'd said the right thing when the girl smiled.

"Padma and Parvati Patil." Padma said with a wink.

Harry then looked at Susan and Hanna. Hanna's auburn hair was free of her plait, falling about in curls, and Susan's brown hair fell about her shoulders. "Susan Bones."

Harry smiled. "Susan."

"Hanna Abbot." Hanna said quietly, looking at Harry shyly.

"Hanna. Good to see you both again."

He grinned as he saw Millicent, who looked more at peace then he'd ever seen her. Her mousy brown hair had been lengthened from its bob to past her shoulders. "Millicent Bulstrode."

"Soon to be Longbottom. Nice to see you again." He looked at all of them thoughtfully. "You all look very different from when I see you in public…it's strange."

Parvati spoke up. "We aren't to wear makeup or wear anything in our hair, or even jewelry. I know I wear makeup pretty regularly when I'm in public."

Millicent also added "And I lengthened my hair. It is somewhat proper since I've been matched."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

Luna spoke up. "So, how is the latest on the election?" She asked Susan.

Susan made a face. "It could be better, but it could be worse. Auntie Amelia has a surprising amount of support from the smaller departments. Yes, they have less money, but there are more of them. I think they know that she doesn't just want people to pay her off like Malfoy…" She trailed off guiltily as she saw Pansy. "Sorry."

Pansy shook her head. "Don't apologize. That was Lucius' dealings anyways. Draco has made it clear he's not going to do that. If he does get involved in the ministry, it will be quite cut and dry. He said there was too much subterfuge for his tastes. He just wants to work on his potions."

Harry couldn't believe she was talking about the same Draco Malfoy. "Is he really like that?" Harry asked quietly.

Pansy gave him a long look. "Yes. He's changed. He's not as much of a prat anymore. Yes, he's still a prat sometimes, but I'm working on it." The others chuckled.

"I hope your Aunt wins." Harry said to Susan. "She seems like she'd do a good job of things."

Susan shrugged slightly. "She's running, that's a big enough step there. If she wins, that would be fantastic, but I'm glad she's just running."

"If she wins, what do you think will happen?" Padma asked.

Hanna spoke up. "She told us that she was going to try and change the training program for the auror department. It's quite inadequate, and she's looking for a way of faster communication. She's tired of them showing up at the last moment. She also wants to talk with the Goblins about working with them to detect bribes and things. She said it would be a lot easier to catch people doing that if they worked with the Goblins."

Harry nodded. "She's right. Anyways, the Goblins are very smart."

Luna agreed. "They are. A couple of them are Friends with my family, I shall talk to them."

"Friends?" Parvati asked with wide eyes.

Luna smiled. "A title we had earned over two centuries ago, when the Matriarch of that time had hidden several important Goblins on our lands during the Goblin rebellion of 1724. We have kept close connections with them ever since."

"What I'm worried about is Lestrange, Dolohov, and Malfoy Sr." Harry said quietly. The girls stared at him.

"The Ministry is being rather awful about it, they raided the manor a few nights ago. Draco was terribly mad. They found nothing, he and his Mother had sold much of the contraband items directly after Lucius was imprisoned."

"So, what is he going to do?" Astoria asked Pansy with wide eyes.

Pansy sighed. "There's not much he can do. He is reworking the wards so they will block his Father and Aunt, but that doesn't mean they won't try."

"Would they try to hurt him and his Mother?" Harry asked quietly.

Pansy shivered. "Perhaps. Lucius is terribly mad. Draco never returned any of Lucius' letters, and Narcissa is terribly frightened. I think he hurt her." She added the last with a whisper.

"What can we do?" Harry asked, ignoring the looks from the other girls.

Pansy laughed, albeit a little hysterically. "You can't do anything Potter. You can't rescue everyone, you know. What will happen will happen. Draco has too much pride to ask for help, and Narcissa is too scared."

Harry frowned. Luna put her hand on his shoulder. "Relax, My Harry." She whispered, rubbing his shoulder. Harry relaxed his shoulders slightly.

"I told Neville…about what we do." Millicent said quietly, earning all the girls' attention.

"I figured you would. What did he say?"

Millicent shrugged. "He said I am allowed to believe what I believe in." She smiled slightly. "We talked for a long time. He said our first child will be heir, whether they are a boy or girl." She nearly glowed as she said this.

The girls gasped. "Did he really say that! Many people will be upset at that."

Harry spoke up. "Luna and I said the same thing. Yes, we'll need a girl to take on the Lovegood mantle, but if we don't have any boys, I won't mind giving a girl the Potter or Black title."

The other girls were silent for a moment, letting that sink in.

Millicent smiled. "Things are changing. It's wonderful." She whispered.

Luna smiled as well. "The moon is high, it is time for us to depart. We'll have tea inside."

Harry and the others were soaked as they walked through the backdoor into the kitchen. Luna cast drying spells all around. Harry set about making tea. The girls sat at the table. Astoria watched Harry thoughtfully. As he poured a cup for Luna, his arm bumped his chest. "This is so weird. It's going to take some getting used to."

Parvati giggled, looking at him speculatively. "I suspect you have a bigger rack than I even have!"

Harry colored, crossing his arms across his chest. He sat down beside Luna as the girls laughed.

"We're just teasing you, Harry." Padma said with a smile. "There hasn't been a Consort to join us in several generations. I never thought I'd see it."

Harry looked at Luna, questioning. She answered. "My Father never participated in the rituals, therefore, he never had to change his form. Nor did my Grandfather."

Harry blinked. "But…how did they…"

"Carry the children?" Harry nodded. Luna smiled. "Magic, silly." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I figured that…"

"Oh, did I tell you, I made Head Girl." Susan said brightly.

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? I thought it would be…"

The girls laughed. "Not Granger. She's smart, but she's sixth in our class."

Harry blinked. "Sixth? Really?"

Susan shrugged. "She used to be third, but she went down after her parents died. Now, Malfoy is first, I'm second, Padma here is third, Anthony Goldstein is fourth, Zacharias Smith is fifth, and Granger is sixth."

Harry furrowed his brow. "How do you know this?"

Padma spoke up. "I know the Ravenclaws have a list of class rankings. We get a new one every month. It's sort of a competition for us."

Harry colored. "Um…where am I?"

"Twelth. Not bad, Harry, considering you had You Know Who after you your first six years of school." Hanna said with a smile.

Harry looked down.

Astoria spoke up. "You fixed the tea earlier. Most boys would wait for the girl to do it. Is everything with you and Luna backwards?"

Harry looked at Luna. Luna gave a look to Astoria, who bit her lip.

"Harry is happy to do whatever he wants, and if he wants to make tea for me, he will." Luna said lightly. "I don't force him to do anything."

She glanced at Harry with a small smile.

Hanna then remembered Luna's comment about him experiencing the 'real thing'.

"So…I know you went out with Chang a while back, but have you gone out with anyone else Harry?"

Luna hid her smile behind her teacup as Harry got flustered immediately.

"Um…well, no."

Hanna grinned at him, with a twinkle in her eye. "I think you're lying."

Susan rolled her eyes. "Stop torturing the poor boy. Luna told us."

Harry gasped, looking at Luna in surprise. Parvati leant forward. "Told you what?" The others looked quite interested too.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I didn't tell them details, Harry."

Harry looked a bit more relieved at that. "Oh…okay."

"Tell us!" Parvati cried out. Padma chuckled at her gossip minded sister.

Harry fidgeted in his chair as Luna nodded slightly. "Um…it…there was this…I don't want to tell." He flushed.

Parvati pouted, but Harry held. "Sorry…I just think there's a point to go to."

Luna laughed. "Now you turn into prude?"

Daphne shook her head. "You two could get away with anything. With Potter being a boy, and you having no one to defer to…" she sighed. "I wish sometimes I could date too."

"Are you matched?"

Daphne shook her head. "No. But I will be. Astoria was supposed to be Matched with Malfoy, but they voided the contract when he and Pansy Matched after their fourth year."

Astoria looked down. Daphne went on.

"Like most of the women in our family, we'll be permitted to work in the family business, and Father will bring in business associates to make a 'merger' or so to say, and marry us off to them."

Harry shook his head. "You have no way of getting out of it?"

Daphne shrugged. "It's not bad. I actually like the work. After I marry, I don't actually even have to see him. Usually the married couple lives separately, doing their business. Father is usually in London, while we live with Mum in Scotland."

Astoria spoke up quietly. "I had actually been looking forward to getting away from the family business. Cutting up slugs for potions all day…not my thing."

Padma patted the girl's shoulder.

After the girls left, Harry and Luna went upstairs. Luna undressed, and laid on the bed. Harry undressed too, and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a girl…nothing male about him. He had hips, and…he grabbed his breasts gently. They were sensitive.

"Come to bed, Harry." Luna said quietly.

Harry laid down beside her. Luna pulled the blankets over them. Harry made to curl up against her, but Luna pushed him away, her hand at his shoulder. "I can't touch you. I'm sorry."

Harry blinked at her. "What?"

Luna sighed in the darkness. "We're at a halfway point in the ritual that we started last month. Unless you want to get pregnant, I can't touch you again until sunrise."

Harry backed off a little, putting some blankets between them. "Um…how does that work, anyways?"

Luna stared up at the ceiling. She started to speak steadily, softly. "It's conducted through my fingers. We don't actually have sex. We finish the ritual on a full moon, and I touch you on your abdomen. I basically give you a bit of my magic, it forms the fetus inside you, combining with your magic. After this ritual, your insides will stay the same after the sun rises, keeping the womb intact. The rest of you will revert to your usual physical form. When you give birth, we perform a caesarian."

"We?"

Luna turned to face him. "You'll have to give birth here. It helps renew the wards on the property, and it helps that no one knows who actually gives birth. Madam Pomfrey knows about us, but I also know what to do. I might have Hanna help with the delivery too, since she knows too."

"How does Madam Pomfrey know?"

"My parents."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

A few days later, they were preparing for the Election at the Ministry. Luna was getting dressed, while Harry was brushing out his hair when Hedwig arrived with a letter. He smiled, recognizing the envelope.

"Thanks Hedwig. There's some treats on the kitchen table." She gave him a soft hoot and flew out again.

_Dear Lovely,_

_I had heard about those criminals in the papers. I do hope you are alright, and that Miss Luna is safe as well. I look forward to seeing the new place when I visit! I have been busy with a few commissions, and it's terribly boring stuff. Work, work, work, all the time. I included some pictures I thought you might like. I know you two will be starting school soon, so I'll send you Back To School presents very soon. And where are my naughty pictures?_

_Of course you would go to an adult theatre. And get away with it too. I hope you had fun at least. _

_My best, _

_Jean_

Harry smiled at the photos Jean had slipped in there. They were of them while they had been in Paris, eating lunch together. They weren't moving, like muggle photos do. Harry smiled at the picture of Jean and himself, frozen in time, arms about each other in a café, grinning like mad. There was one of Luna and himself, sitting on the motorbike.

Luna came back into the room, slipping on her shoes. "Harry, we've got to hurry, there's not much more time."

Harry looked over his shoulder, setting the photos on the dressing table. Luna wore her pale blue robes again, with a short cloak that had openings for her arms. She had arranged her short hair so that it was a bit neater than usual.

Harry pulled his own robes on. They were a rich red color, with a high collar and long sleeves. They had black trim about the edges. His cloak was long, falling to the floor, with similar openings for his arms. He put his rings on his fingers this time. He pulled his hair back loosely in a braid, like usual. He slid his wand into his holster, and put on his black dress shoes.

"Let's go. We have to go now, I don't want to be there late."

They apparated away, arriving in the Ministry atrium. It was full of people, some Harry recognized, some he didn't. He ignored the stares they got as they went with the crowd to the Wizengamot chambers.

Harry found Neville there. "Neville, hi!"

Neville smiled. Neville looked a bit tan, probably from his trip. "Hi Harry, Luna." He looked them over. "You look good!" He pointed up to the gallery, which was crawling with reporters and families of the ministry workers. "Gran and Millicent are up there."

Harry could make out them waving to them. Harry smiled, waving back. He then saw Arthur approaching. "Harry, you look very nice. How are you?"

Harry smiled. "I'm fine, Mr. Weasley. A bit nervous."

The red haired man smiled genially. "Understandable." He gave a slight nod to Luna. "Miss Lovegood. How are you? You look lovely, by the way."

"Fine Mr. Weasley. Thank you."

A gavel rang out, calling to order. Everyone settled into their seats. Harry noticed Percy was up there. He frowned. Percy hadn't even been at Bill's wedding. He looked a bit worse for wear, actually, rather thin and drawn, his skin pasty in the lights. He was to be recording the election.

"I call this meeting of the Wizengamot to order! The election for our 372nd Minister of Magic will now start!" The man next to him called out, reading from a parchment. "The Candidates will be called forward to present their speech, and what they can do for our community. They will be given fifteen minutes each to speak. Then we will call upon the Wizengamot members for questions, and then we will take a vote."

Dumbledore went first, saying funny little anecdotes that had little to do with the election, talked about the war, talked about the recent escapees from Azkaban, and then went on to say, "I am quite flattered to be nominated for Minister Of Magic, yet again, but I am afraid I am quite busy with what I have now."

Scrimengour went after him, saying statistics about the aurors, and what they did for the war under his command, saying he wanted justice for everyone…Harry kind of zoned him out. He got the impression the man would make a lot of arrests, probably a bit too many. Harry thought he was too…rough. That he wouldn't be able to identify with the public.

Mordred Dawlish came from an old pureblood family. He talked about family, and how traditions should be upheld. He was middle aged, younger than the rest of the candidates, but his attitude sucked. Harry hated him from the get go, especially when he saw how he looked at Luna like she wasn't supposed to be there.

Amelia Bones was last. She looked a bit tired as she stepped up, cleaning her monocle. "Hello everyone. I don't have a very nice speech prepared…but I do have some important words to say." She sighed, looking over the crowd. "I have worked here at the Ministry for over sixty years. I've seen a lot of things. I've seen the corruption, I've seen bias, and I've seen hate. We're supposed to help the community, not hurt them."

She tilted her head slightly. "I want to change things. Revamp the ministry, make it a place where people want to work, where they protect the community they serve. As a Judge with the DMLE, I've seen a lot of bad people, I've heard a lot of bad things. It never ends, it seems, and we've done nothing to stop it. So, you can have all these fancy statistics proving otherwise, but I can see with my eyes. I feel like if I was in office, I might actually have the power to change things, rather than just letting things lie." She lowered her eyes, and left the podium to take her seat with the other candidates.

Harry looked at everyone's reactions to her speech. Everyone was quiet, and they actually seemed to be thinking it over.

The man, the Coordinator of Elections, stood once more. "Does anyone have any questions?"

No one made a move for a moment. Usually what happened was that no one asked questions, and they moved right onto the election, wanting to finish. Neville raised his wand.

"The Court recognizes Lord Longbottom."

Neville stood from his seat beside Harry. "Thank you. I would like to say thank you to all the candidates for their speeches." Everyone clapped politely at this. Neville went on. "I was particularly moved by Madam Bones' speech. I feel the same way as she, that things need to be changed. The magical community is in dire need of change. I am tired of seeing people unable to get jobs, not because of their academics, but because of their family histories, and because of their gender or race."

Everyone started to whisper at this. Harry stood beside Neville. The whispers grew louder.

"The Court recognizes Lord Potter-Black."

"Thank you. I agree with Madam Bones, and Lord Longbottom's opinions. I heartily believe that we need a sense of equality in the magical community. Even the muggles have made great strides in this. We are woefully behind, in many respects, and I think Madam Bones will be able to lead us into the future."

He looked at Madam Bones as he said this. She was smiling at the two boys.

"I am voting for Madam Bones. She is fair, experienced, she identifies with the community, and she works very hard at her job." Neville said, giving her a slight nod.

And Harry added. "And I am voting for her as well. Look past her gender, and focus on her accomplishments. If she were a man, there would be no question about it, she would have been Minister quite some time ago."

Many people in the galleries above them burst into applause, causing many members of the Wizengamot to join them. Harry beamed, and sat down, watching the Coordinator try to calm everyone. Luna squeezed his arm with a smile. Then the election began.

The Wizengamot threw up sparks with their wands as each candidate was called, and they were tallied up on the board automatically. It was close, but Madam Bones beat Scrimengour by ten votes.

Everyone was taken into the ballroom for the luncheon. Before he was swarmed by the press, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approached him, giving him hugs and warm approval of what he did. He shook hands with a blur of people, many of them ministry workers.

Harry grinned as he saw Tonks. Her hair was pink again, it clashed horribly with her red auror's robes. "Harry, you look spiffy!"

Harry laughed. "You don't look bad yourself Tonksie. How are things?"

Tonks smiled, leaning close. Luna did too. "I'm pregnant. Remus was so happy."

Harry's eyes widened. "Congratulations! How far along are you?"

Tonks blushed, her hair turning orange. "Three months."

Harry did the math. "But you were married…"

Tonks shrugged. "We were going to anyways. We just moved up our plans a bit. Anyways, we wanted you to be the Godfather."

Harry beamed, hugging her. "I'd love to."

Tonks grinned. "Good." She glanced around. "Don't spread the word yet. If they found out I was preggers, I'd be fired like that." She snapped.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Are you serious?"

Tonks nodded. "But I'll have to take leave anyways. Mum is happy, though. She just loves Remus."

Harry saw Madam Bones approaching, and Tonks shut up. "Congratulations, Madam Bones." Harry greeted.

"Thank you Harry." Madam Bones smiled at Tonks. "Auror Tonks."

The green haired woman beamed at her. "I'm glad you made it. Gives hope for the rest of us, you know?"

Madam Bones gave her a slight nod, and looked at Luna. "Thank you Luna, for the coverage the Quibbler did. Scrimengour and Dawlish were determined to get all the space in the papers."

"My pleasure, Minister. If you need help doing anything else, just let me know."

She looked at Harry. "And thank you for your speech, Harry. I was quite impressed. Neville did a good job too. I haven't been able to find him, though."

Harry craned his head about. He spotted Neville with Millicent. "He's with Millicent, hiding away. He hates these functions as much as I do."

Madam Bones, now Minister Bones laughed. "Me too. I only go to these things because I have to."

Harry grinned. "Maybe with you as Minister, you'll make it so there isn't so much formal stuff."

Harry held onto Luna tightly as they zipped through London. The motorbike was revved up, their last joy ride before Hogwarts. They were on their way to King's Cross. Harry spotted a few of the muggleborns and their parents approaching the station. A few of them even pointed as Luna stopped the bike with a screech. Harry took off his helmet, his long hair falling down his back as he straddled the bike. He wore grey dress pants and shoes, with a matching blazer and pale blue shirt.

"Harry is that you?" Dean approached them, looking at the bike in awe. His mother was hurrying behind him.

"Hey Dean." Harry got off the bike, straightening his clothes. Luna took off her helmet. She wore a peach sundress with a purple sweater, black mary janes and rainbow socks. Her hair was particularly ruffled from her crocodile helmet.

"Luna, whoa!" Dean started to laugh.

"Hi Dean."

She glanced to the woman who had caught up with her son. She was white, with dark hair and eyes. Dean saw them looking. "Oh, this is my Mum, Jeannette."

Harry smiled, and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…Dean never told me about your motorbike, Harry."

Harry laughed. "It's Luna's actually. We got it this summer."

Dean looked at it appreciatively. "It's a sweet ride. Good choice Luna."

Luna smiled. "Thank you Dean."

Harry looked up at the clock. "It's almost time!"

Dean said goodbye to his mother, and they helped Dean with his things, walking quickly to the platform. They had been smart enough to shrink their things at home before leaving.

As they walked through the platform, Luna asked. "You think it would be okay to take a joyride in Hogsmeade?"

Dean laughed. The whistle for the train went off. The three students got onto it, catching their breath as they watched all the parents waving goodbye. "I would pay to see that! I haven't heard any rules against it!"

They went down the corridor. Harry saw Susan and Hanna walking together. "Susan, Hanna! How you two doing?"

Susan shrugged. "Fine. Excited for our seventh year?"

Harry nodded. "Not for the NEWTS, though."

Dean winked at Hanna. "And how are you doing?"

Hanna made a face at him. "I haven't forgotten how to hex, mister. I'm still taken." Susan chuckled, wrapping her arm about her shoulders.

Harry hid a smile, and Luna laughed. "Sorry Dean, you'll have to find some other girl."

Dean pouted. "All the good ones are taken, or they're crazy." He glanced down the corridor to see Hermione and Ginny walking towards them. Harry stiffened, but Luna wound her arm through his.

Hermione froze as she saw Hanna and Susan, their arms about each other, and the pendant on Susan's robes. "Susan…you're Head Girl?" She asked in a tight voice.

Susan nodded, making no move to pull her arm away from Hanna. "That's right."

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm…I'm gonna go. I'll see you later." He walked off. Harry glanced at Luna. She sighed, and they continued down the corridor. Ginny watched them go with a frown.

"Whew, that was close." Harry whispered. "Tense. I can't believe Hermione…"

They opened a compartment door, blushing as they saw Pansy and Draco Malfoy snogging. His hand was up her skirt, and Pansy was looking particularly flustered. They both gasped and pulled away.

Harry covered his eyes. "Sorry! I'll go now!" Luna grabbed him by the arm before he could leave, though, and pulled him into the compartment. Pansy and Malfoy straightened themselves up.

"What is it Potter?" Malfoy said, arms crossed.

"We need to talk." Luna said, pushing Harry into a seat.

Harry lowered his hands from his eyes, deeming it safe. Pansy was fixing her hair again.

Malfoy arched his brow. "What about?"

"Granger." Luna said quietly. "You're Head boy. She's just a prefect. She's going to cause problems with this bible study club of hers. I need you to make problems for her."

Malfoy smirked. "Already done." He crossed his arms. Harry frowned slightly, but said nothing. Malfoy glanced to him. "You let her push you around?"

Harry blinked at him. "Who?"

Malfoy tilted his head towards Luna. "She pushed you into the seat. It's not proper for a girl to do the bossing."

Harry's jaw set. Luna narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Harry spoke up, instead. "She's Head of her family, as I am Head of mine. We are equals. She can treat me however she wants, as I treat her."

Pansy stared at him in surprise. She shouldn't have been surprised, though.

Malfoy gave Luna a long look. "Pansy told me. About your little group."

Harry stiffened. Malfoy went on. "I will allow Pansy to continue with the group. If there is any danger of word getting out, I will pull her out of it immediately. I will not have my wife in Azkaban. Is that clear?"

Luna gave him a tight nod. He then looked to Harry. "Longbottom and I have even spoken about it. We were thinking of having a guy's night. It would seem strange that our women meet and we don't."

Harry looked to Luna. She shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't. I'm…" Harry started.

Luna spoke up. "I know you were not aware, Malfoy, but My Harry is required to be in attendance. We are Matched."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't know that." He stared at Harry in surprise. "You will lose your Name."

Harry smiled. "It is worth it."

Luna stood, and Harry did as well. "I expect this will remain private between us?" Luna said coolly.

Malfoy nodded. "Of course."

Harry was smiling as he sat in the Great Hall. It was good to be back at Hogwarts. He glanced up at the Head table. He smiled as he saw Charlie. Their eyes met, and he grinned. Charlie smiled back, and turned to say something to Snape. They were sitting quite close together.

Harry dropped his gaze, looking around the table. Dean was chatting up Parvati and a few other girls. Neville was playing with his food, sighing dreamily.

Harry nudged him. "Hey, what's up with you?"

Neville grinned. "Very good summer."

Harry chuckled. "I can tell."

He glanced over to see Hermione surrounded by the younger kids, probably because everyone in their year was tired of her. Ron and Ginny were going over plays in a notebook. Harry looked up as Dumbledore stood.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have some announcements to make!" He twinkled in his turquoise robes with pink trim. "As always, the Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. And there is a long list of contraband items posted on Mr. Filches' door. As for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, we have the same professor two years in a row, for the first time in fifty years. Congratulations are in order, Professor Weasley." Many of the students laughed at this, as did Charlie. "And we have two new clubs this year. We are reinstating the dueling club, and a new one, Hogwart's Religion Club."

There was a decidedly mixed reaction to this announcement. Many of those who had cheered for the dueling club suddenly stopped as they heard about the other club, and a number of younger enthusiastic muggleborns from three of the houses began to cheer.

Harry paled, looking at Hermione. She looked quite smug.

Dumbledore calmed everyone down. "And we have a ball this year, and this time, a costume masquerade for Halloween. Things will be set up special for it, traditional and not so traditional festivities alike. Now, off to bed!"

Harry walked right past Hermione and approached Luna at the Ravenclaw table. Everyone was filing out the doors. He managed to grab her hand. "I will go to the ball with you Harry." Luna said brightly. Harry pouted at her.

"I didn't even get a chance to ask you. You asked last year."

Luna grinned. "I'm just faster than you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

That night, Neville didn't come back to the dorm. Harry was sitting at the end of his bed, writing Jean. Ron was lying on his bed, reading a quidditch magazine, while Dean put up some new posters.

"Where is Neville, anyways? He's usually the first one in bed." Ron remarked.

Harry chuckled. "Probably with Millicent."

Ron frowned.

Dean sat at the end of his bed, playing with the spellotape. He glanced at Harry's open trunk, and saw the photo of himself and Luna that he'd stuck on the inside. "Hey, that's a really good photo of you two. The composition is really good…who took that?"

Harry looked up from his letter. "Hmm? Oh.." He got up and grabbed the photo. "This was taken while Lu and I were in Paris. A friend of ours took it for us. Jean."

Dean looked at the photo tilting his head slightly. "This is good, flawless composition, the contrast is great…he's a photographer?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. A rather well known one, too."

"What's his last name?"

"Prentice-"

Dean gasped, eyes wide. "Jean Prentice! _The_ Jean Prentice! Merlin, he's been in all sorts of magazines! You know him?"

Harry colored. "Um…yeah. I was actually just writing him."

Dean sat at the end of his own bed, looking at the photo. "I can't believe I'm actually touching a piece of his…" Harry inwardly laughed. Dean was fan-girling over a photo.

Dean looked up. "Wait, he's a wizard?"

Harry shook his head. "Muggle."

Dean frowned. "How are you writing him then?"

Ron looked up from his magazine.

"Oh, he knows. He found out, it was quite by accident, but he's cool with it. He hasn't told anyone. We're trying to arrange it so that he'll come here for the holidays."

Dean's eyes were wide. "Can I meet him? Can you introduce me? Could he bring some more of his work?"

Ron sat up in his bed. "Jeez, Dean, what's so important about this guy anyways?"

Dean shook his head. "He's…amazing. He's done work for all sorts of famous people, and he's done some collaborative work with Nan Goldin, and I heard he got an offer with Cindy Sherman." He whispered reverently.

Harry smiled. "Well, I don't know who either of those women are, but I'll let him know you'd like to meet him." Dean beamed.

"Do you have any other photos?"

Harry went through his trunk, searching. He gave Dean the one of himself and Jean, and a few others. He also showed him the article. Ron looked at the pictures. "They're just pictures. They don't even move."

Dean shook his head. "You don't get it." He sighed, studying the one of Jean and Harry. He chewed on his lip absently. "There's rumors that he's gay. Is it true?"

Harry coughed. "I don't know. It's not really something I ask a guy."

Ron laughed, and closed the curtains on his bed, muttering something about poofs.

Dean handed the pictures over. Their eyes met. Dean gave Harry a slightly unsure smile. "It seems like you were close. From the pictures, I mean."

Harry colored, putting the photos with the packet of letters he saved. Dean saw them, but didn't comment. "Good night, Harry."

"Night, Dean."

The next morning, Harry went off to the owelry to send his letter to Jean. He read it through one last time before attaching it to Hedwig's leg.

_Dear Jean,_

_I am at school now. Tonight is the first night back, and it's relatively quiet. I've attached the photos. I hope you like. Luna and spent the afternoon and evening slaving away at them. They were taken the day before we left, with our brand new uniforms. Perhaps you'll get to see them in person. You like?_

_A roommate of mine saw some of your photos. He comes from a muggle family, and he recognized your work. He is a very big fan. I had no idea you were so well known! He is an artist, mostly paints, though. I am sure he would love to meet you when you come for your holiday. _

_There is to be a masquerade/Halloween ball. I'm terribly excited, I can't wait to figure out what to wear! There will also be some other things going on, traditional stuff that I haven't gotten to do before. Perhaps you can send me something special to wear? You've absolutely spoiled me, but I love it. I'll take pictures. _

_I miss you very much._

_Harry_

Neville was staring blearily at his cereal. Ron clapped him on the back. "So, Nev, finally a man?"

"That's none of your business Ron." Neville said quietly, looking around. Harry sat across from him with a frown.

"Stop bothering Neville. We're already running late, breakfast is going to end soon. If you want to eat before class, you better do it now."

Harry was being snogged out of his life in a pitch black supply closet. Luna had grabbed him while he was walking back from dinner one night. He felt her hands rub him through his pants.

"Lulu…" He groaned. He felt her other hand slide to his bum, and squeeze. "We're going to get caught." He whispered.

"Isnt it exciting, though?" Luna whispered into his ear, and nipped at his earlobe.

Harry cried out. "Fuck-"

The door slammed open, revealing Hermione and Zacharias Smith. Harry pulled away from Luna instantly, who was grinning.

"Twenty points apiece from both your houses." Zacharias said, shaking his head. "You need to find a less obvious spot. Or at least put up silencing charms." He chuckled.

Harry walked out of the closet, as did Luna. She straightened her robes. Hermione then added. "And you'll be attending the first meeting of Hogwart's religion club. If you don't, I'll dock another twenty points."

Luna raised a brow. "Blackmail, Granger?" She straightened her tie. "I'm not going. Dock the points." She said coolly, and walked off.

Hermione crossed her arms, looking at Harry. "Fine. I'll go. Only because everyone would be pissed at me loosing that many points first thing in the year."

Harry crossed his arms, sulking. He was sitting on the floor in the muggle studies classroom. It had a carpet on the floor, much like the classrooms in his primary school used to have, with roads and cars printed on it. He was sitting in a circle, a 'friendship circle' Hermione called it. Most of the kids here were fourth years or younger, mostly muggleborns and halfbloods.

Hermione smiled at everyone from the head of the circle. "Welcome everyone, to the first meeting of Hogwarts Religion Club. Does everyone have a Bible?"

Some of the kids held theirs up, while others didn't have any. Hermione passed some out to the other kids. She handed one to Harry. Their eyes met. Harry frowned, and took it from her.

Hermione sat back in her spot. "Okay everyone, let's talk about Job. Who can tell us about him?"

Justin Finch-Fletchley spoke up. "He was punished by God. He made him sick, lose his cattle and family, all sorts of stuff."

"That's right! But why?"

Harry sighed. He really didn't want to be here. He watched, bored, as the kids talked about the story of Job. He remembered finding a Bible once, when he was a kid. Dudley had taken it from him, saying that Freaks weren't allowed in heaven.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked, coming back. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

Hermione smiled at him patiently. "What is your earliest experience with church?"

Harry fidgeted. "I've never been."

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

"I wasn't allowed."

Hermione nodded, realizing why. "Did that make you upset? That you weren't allowed?"

Harry shrugged. "A little."

"Do you believe in heaven?"

Harry frowned. "I don't. I believe that heaven is here, on Earth."

Hermione smiled. "That's very poetic, Harry." She looked to the others. "It's been said that the Garden of Eve was supposed to be in Mesopotamia, long ago…" She looked to Harry. "Do you think you'll go to heaven, even though you've never been to church?"

Harry frowned. "It's…not heaven exactly. I…believe that instead of our families watching over us with clouds and wings, they're right here on earth, a part of us." He looked to the others. "It was explained to me that they are a part of us, the air we breathe, the ground we walk on, the water we drink, the blood that runs through us. That those with us are never truly gone, that they are always there." He pretty much quoted Luna. He liked that theory better, since it seemed they were so much closer because of it.

Hermione nodded, giving him an encouraging nod. "God made those things for us, so…maybe you're right Harry, maybe heaven is on earth." She paused. "Maybe not just our families are watching over us, but God too?"

Harry frowned. "No."

Hermione's brows rose, and the kids stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't believe in God. I don't think he made the world in seven days."

"I know, it's been misconstrued. Seven days to God could mean millions of years to us." Harry shook his head at Hermione's comment.

"I just don't believe. You know my argument. If God was so good, why does he let bad things happen?"

Hermione looked at him steadily. "To teach us a lesson." She said quietly.

That did it. Harry stood. "I'm leaving."

And he did. And he slammed the door too.

Harry was in potions class, partnered up with Malfoy again. At least they were working together a bit better now. Hermione was at the next table over, working with Susan. Hermione was acting snippy at the girl and it was when their potion boiled over that she finally lost it.

"And they say you're smart! Look at what you did!" She hissed. Harry frowned, and looked over.

"I wouldn't have made a mistake if you hadn't kept saying things." Susan whispered back.

"You only made Head Girl because of your Aunt!" Hermione's voice went a bit louder.

"What the hell, no I didn't!" Susan exclaimed.

"Why else would someone put a LESBIAN in charge of impressionable children!"

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape growled, stalking towards them and vanishing their potion. "A zero for the day!"

Hermione gasped. "But sir!"

He shook his head. "No. If you had been paying attention, you would have not gotten a zero. Ten points for disrupting my class with your inane comments."

He glanced to Susan. Susan shrank slightly in her chair, looking down at her lap. He made no comment, and sat at his desk, and began to mark papers furiously.

Harry gripped his cutting knife hard, glaring at Hermione. Susan glanced his way. He quickly vanished his glare, and gave her a small smile.

Harry noticed the whispers rise in the Great hall. He looked up to see Susan and Hanna walking into the Great Hall together. He glanced down the table to see Hermione whispering to some third years, glancing towards the girls. Hanna stopped short in the doorway, glancing around.

Harry frowned, and stood. He approached them. "Hi girls. Mind if I join you for lunch?"

Susan nodded , and Harry followed them to the Hufflepuff table. Zacharias Smith greeted Harry as he sat down. "Hi Harry, imagine a Gryffindor sitting at our table!"

Harry laughed. "No big deal." He gave a small smile to the girls, and everyone started to eat lunch.

Harry was floating beside Luna in the water. It was the first meeting of the school year. Susan was sniffling. "She's horrible. She's spreading all sorts of lies about me."

"Trust me, Granger will get her dues. Draco has a plan." Pansy said quietly, trying to console the distraught girl.

Susan shook her head. "I've already had Professor Sprout confront me about it. Even the teachers are talking."

Astoria gasped. "They aren't thinking of…"

Susan shook her head. "They wouldn't take my badge away, I would have to do something terrible to do so."

Parvati sighed. "I just want to wring her neck sometimes. Every time I come back late from curfew, she's always on about setting an example, and saving myself." She rolled her eyes. "Merlin, the girl doesn't even know what she's talking about."

Harry spoke up quietly. "Things are different in the muggle world. There, it's pretty normal for girls our age to be with guys, even getting pregnant. That argument might be valid there in the muggle world, but here most of you stay pure until you're married, right?"

Pansy nodded. "Until we are Matched, at least. Most of the girls who are not planning on being Matched, or are muggleborns are pretty…free to do what they want."

Millicent blushed. "She's right. If you are…taken before you are Matched, there is a possibility that any contract you could go into becomes void, even if it was the boy you are being matched to."

Harry shook his head. "It's not right."

Luna sighed. "Let's talk about more pleasant things. Pansy, what is Draco planning on doing for the Samhain festivities?"

"Well, the bonfires will be on the hill, we'll do the rituals. Eggs, apples, and nuts will be provided by the house elves, of course."

Harry didn't know what she meant about the food, but said nothing. The girls looked quite excited.

"So, the ball will be that Friday night, Saturday will be spent preparing everything, that night will be the celebrations, and that Sunday as well. Sounds like a fun weekend." Hanna said excitedly.

Pansy nodded. "I am certainly looking forward to see how many times the egg will split. I hope I do have at least two…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

Luna smiled. "You drop an egg into water. It's a form of divination, to see how many children a couple will have. It's a tradition."

Harry smiled. "Well then, I hope I get at least three."

The other girls giggled.

Harry was walking back with Parvati to the Gryffindor dorms when Hermione caught them in the corridor. "Out after curfew, twenty points from both of you." She said with a sniff.

Harry sighed, and opened the portrait door. "Fine."

"What were you two doing together this late?" She asked, looking at them suspiciously. Harry and Parvati exchanged a look. They couldn't tell her where they had been.

"We were just talking." Harry said finally.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You'll both be attending a meeting of Hogwart's religion club. It's for your own good."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. He was back in this stupid place again. Parvati was sitting next to him, keeping her robes close about her so they wouldn't touch any of the other kids sitting around them. Hermione glanced at them, and started to speak to the group.

"Let's talk about something different today. Can anyone tell me what the punishment for adultery is?"

Everyone glanced at each other.

Justin frowned, speaking up. "Well, traditionally, a woman is cast out of the house, in old testament, she's stoned."

"And for having sex before marriage?"

"The same." Justin furrowed his brows. "We were talking about Jacob last week, how did you make this jump to adultery, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced at Harry. "I think there are many lessons to be taught from the Bible."

Justin glanced at Harry, and then at Parvati. Realization passed on his face. He looked back at Hermione. "Harry's with Luna." He whispered. "He didn't do anything with Parvati. If you aren't careful, you'll ruin her reputation like you did Susan-"

"Susan is not a child of God. She is past salvation."

Justin scowled at her. All the other kids watched in silence, a few Hufflepuffs shifted uneasily. Justin was an unofficial leader of the group, besides Hermione, and many of the kids had come here because of him.

"Because she's gay!"

Justin stood up from his place in the circle. Hermione stood as well. Harry and Parvati exchanged a look.

"It's a sin, Justin, anyone who is gay will not be welcomed in heaven." Hermione pleaded.

Justin clenched his fists. "You're saying then that my Mother will never be in heaven."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

The Hufflepuff looked ready to hit her. "I was raised by my Mother and her Partner. They believe in God just as much as I do. Why wouldn't they be welcomed in heaven?"

Hermione shook her head. "But it's a sin, no man can lie with another man, and no woman can lie with another woman, it says in-"

"I don't care. The Bible is a book. Yes, it has good lessons, guidelines, but ultimately you have to make your own choices- God gave us the ability to make choices, didn't he?" He looked to the kids. "I believe that everyone goes to heaven, whether you're gay, straight, whatever. Jesus died for us for a reason, so we could all get to heaven."

He looked at Harry and Parvati. "I know you aren't believers, and that's okay. I won't…force you to believe." He glanced at Hermione as he said this. "Hermione, you keep saying we're allowed to have the freedom of religion. Well, so are they."

He looked at the kids. "Guys, I think this club needs to expand, and not to just Christian faiths. Christianity isn't the only religion." He looked at Harry and Parvati. "You can stay if you want, but…"

Harry stood, as well as Parvati. "No, thank you. I think we've caused enough trouble."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Harry smiled as Hedwig arrived with another envelope, and with it, came a package. He was at breakfast. He glanced at Luna, who nodded, and he quickly excused himself from the table, taking his things for class with him. He ducked into an empty classroom not too far from the Great Hall, and started to read Jean's letter for him.

_My Lovely,_

_I am very happy you wrote. I adored the photos, very nice. Yes, I am a rather well known photographer, but I was still surprised one of your own kind knew of my work! He paints, you say? I have never had much luck with painting, but I wouldn't mind meeting him and looking at his work. _

_The package contains yours and Luna's Back to School presents. I hope you like. I've been thinking non stop with what you could wear for the Halloween ball. I have a few ideas, but what would you be allowed to wear? Anything risqué? If not, I have some rather innocent ideas as well. _

_I've been invited to participate in a show in the National Gallery. It's very prestigious, and I'm quite excited about it. It will be showing right before I leave for the holidays with you, so I'll be able to tell you all about it!_

_I hope you and Miss Luna are doing well and not getting into too much trouble. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Jean_

Harry grinned, shrinking the package and putting it in his bag. He would look at it later when he had more time. He stuffed his letter in his pocket as the bell rang.

That night, he opened the package. He was in the Room of requirement with Luna. They were sitting on a sofa with a tea set on the coffee table.

Harry gasped, pulling out the paper. "Wow…this is…"

Luna laughed. "He spoils you." She opened hers with a smile. "Me too, apparently."

Harry held up the outfit, taking out the pieces separately. "Maybe I could wear this for the ball."

"I would have to grow my hair out for this to look proper." Luna said, looking at her dress.

Harry grinned. "I think he did that on purpose."

Luna rolled her eyes, and then looked at Harry's outfit speculatively. "What if we switched?"

Harry scowled at her, holding the shirt to his chest. "No! I like this outfit!"

Luna laughed. "Alright dumpling, let's see it."

Harry took off his school clothes. He put the pants on first. The entire outfit was in black. The pants were made of a soft material that flowed easily about his legs, and hugged him tightly about his hips. He put the top on, buttoning it. It had a high collar that wrapped about his neck, and the sleeves reached to his finger tips, and the collar and sleeves were trimmed in black lace.

The shirt was darted in the front, giving an illusion of slight curves, the buttons nearly invisible in the matching fabric. He tucked the shirt in, and looked at the mirror that appeared beside him.

"Gorgeous. You would just need a cloak and a mask. Perhaps Jean can find the mask, something unusual that we wouldn't find in the wizarding world." Luna stood, running her hands over his shoulders. "And we can commission a cloak for you."

Harry looked thoughtfully at his reflection. "So…who would I be?"

Luna smiled at him in the mirror. "Night. And I'll be Day. We can write him together."

Harry sighed from his chair in Charlie's office. Charlie looked up from his marking. That was the third time Harry had sighed. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry shrugged, looking down. "We haven't talked lately. I was just wondering if I did something wrong."

Charlie blinked. "No…no, you did nothing wrong." Charlie stood from his chair, and went to Harry. He leant on the arm rest. "I've just been busy, that's all."

"Okay. I just…wanted to ask for some advice."

Charlie laughed. "Name it."

Harry fidgeted. "It's about Jean."

"Oh, that man you met."

Harry nodded. "We write all the time, you know." He looked down again. "He's always sending me things. I feel…I don't know."

Charlie absently tucked a stray lock behind Harry's ear. "Do you not want him to send you things?"

Harry blushed. "Well, I do. I like it. But…I'm not using him…am I?"

Charlie moved away from Harry, and leant against his desk. "No…if you enjoy the presents, and he enjoys giving them to you…"

Harry looked down. "I guess I'm just…not used to someone treating me like…that."

"Like what?"

"Like…being looked after. Taken care of. Almost like a child. But with…"

"Sex?" Charlie added with a grin.

Harry blushed again. "Yeah. I like it. But it's…"

"Unusual." Charlie said, his grin fading slightly. "Harry…I don't blame him for wanting to spoil you. He loves you. Let him."

He put his hand on the top of Harry's hair. "You've been through too much in your short life. You need all the good attention you can get." Harry looked up, their eyes meeting.

Charlie's eyes dropped to Harry's lips for a fraction of a second. Harry noticed. He pulled away, standing. "Thank you for the advice Charlie." He said quietly, his heart beating fast. "I should be getting to dinner." Charlie nodded, watching him go.

Harry walked down the corridor, thoughts running through his head. They were not innocent thoughts. He had wanted Charlie to kiss him. And for a moment, he thought it was going to happen. His face was warm. He rubbed his cheek, trying to calm himself down. Charlie was his professor, and his friend's brother.

And he was sure Charlie was seeing Snape, but he just couldn't prove it.

Harry walked into the classroom, terribly nervous. Luna came in behind him. Both of them wore their winter cloaks, despite the fact that it was still fall. Harry looked around the classroom. "Luna, this isn't a good idea. We can get into trouble."

Luna smiled. "I'll tell you when we're in trouble."

Harry glanced nervously at the closed office door, and at the bare desk that stood in the front of the class room. Luna took her cloak off, dropping it to the floor. Harry thought she looked nice in his uniform, although she was wearing her Ravenclaw tie. She had enlarged the uniform slightly so it would hide some of her curves a bit better. With her short hair, Harry thought she looked like a boy from behind. Harry bit his lip as he took off his own cloak.

His exposed legs erupted in goosebumps in the cold air. He was wearing Luna's uniform with a few exceptions. His Gryffindor tie was around his neck. She had shrunk it, so the usually loose blouse hugged him tight, and the grey pleated skirt was shortened so that it barely covered anything. He wore white socks and white panties, with black flats. He also wore his jingle collar around his neck.

"Come here." Luna murmured. Harry followed her direction, and stood in front of the desk.

"Mr. Potter, you've been very bad."

Harry swallowed, but said nothing. Luna crossed her arms, looking down her nose at him. "I should tell the Professor on you, for you dressing so inappropriately. Was it a dare?"

Harry swallowed. "Um…yes?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't think so…I should take points off for lying to a prefect." She stepped forward. Harry stepped back, his legs coming in contact to the back of the desk.

"No, I don't want you to do that…my friends will kill me. I've lost too many points this year already." Harry pleaded, getting into it.

"Then what do I do? I could take points, I could give detention, I can tell the professor how you like to dress like a dirty little…" A hand stroked his side. Harry trembled at the touch. "Slut." She whispered.

Harry looked down. "I…I don't want to get into trouble. Please don't tell anyone."

"Perhaps we can make an arrangement." Luna whispered, reaching for his tie. Harry let her take it off. She looked down at it, winding it through her fingers. "Hmm, what shall I do?"

Harry fidgeted at the dark look she gave him. "I could do almost anything really, and you wouldn't be able to do a thing…now would you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry didn't reply. He watched her tie his tie around his mouth in a gag. She turned him around, and pushed him onto his stomach, on the desk. Harry was just barely tall enough to touch the floor at this angle, if he stretched on his toes. She pushed him forward slightly, and he couldn't reach it at all. Harry's hair fell into his face, onto the desk. It was down completely, with the exception of a Gryffindor red headband she had him wear. Luna took off her tie and wrapped it around his wrists, behind his back. She pressed her hips against his bottom.

Harry frowned. Luna didn't have a… he looked over his shoulder as he saw her unzip her pants. Oh…she had the strap-on on underneath the pants…shit. He went pink as he saw it. Luna laughed. "Like it?" She grabbed him by the hair, and turned his head back around, into the desk. Harry gasped into the wood as he felt fingers exploring his thighs. He could hear the faint tinkles coming from the bell on his collar as he moved his neck.

He shifted his hips slightly. A slap on his bottom stilled him right away. "Did I say you could move?"

Harry fought to shake his head, or speak up, because he knew she could trick him if he did either. "Good boy. Finally learning, are we?" Luna slid his panties down his thighs, exploring him with her finger. Harry groaned into the gag as she pressed her finger into him. She soon added another finger, stroking up and down his back, holding his wrists up high on his back.

Harry met her finger's thrusts, groaning just a bit. The bell's jingles rang softly in time with each bounce. He spread his legs a bit farther as she pulled her fingers away. "I knew it, you're a little slut…I wonder how many other boys you've ridden this way…who else? Hmm? Maybe even the Professor? Are you a dirty little boy that likes to dress up Harry?"

Harry groaned as the dildo breached him. He felt her slide all the way in with one thrust. He screamed behind his gag. "Shut up, I didn't put on the silencing charms." She growled, slapping his ass again.

Harry stilled. She didn't? They would surely get caught…

She started to move her hips, and Harry focused on the feeling. He tried to suck in air through his gag, he wasn't getting enough air. Her hands went to his hips as they rocked together. She did it this way so Harry couldn't press up against the desk, so he couldn't get a release.

Harry felt her slam into his prostrate. His legs trembled and shook, trying to keep himself up right, he put even more weight onto the desk, his toes lifting from the floor again. Luna saw this, and continued to hit his prostrate, making him see stars. She was on her way again when she suddenly pulled out and gasped.

"Damn!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Harry whimpered at the loss, and looked over his shoulder. Snape had just walked out of his office door, in his dressing robe, his irritation turning into shock. Spots of color were upon his cheeks, and he looked as though he wasn't wearing anything under his dressing robe. Fuck, he looked hot…but he was so embarrassed! This was his professor! Harry couldn't move though, his arms were tied up, and his legs weren't on the floor. Luna had made no move to cover him, although she was tucking herself in.

He shifted his hips slightly, trying to get his toes to reach the floor again. "LOVEGOOD, out! Now! Detention for a week!" A head popped up from behind Snape's looking equally as disheveled. Charlie. Harry's eyes widened, and he tried harder to get off the desk. His collar jingling with every shift. He definitely had proof they were together now. He was so embarrassed!

Luna gave them a look. "With you or Professor Weasley?"

"With Weasley! GET OUT, and 50 points from Ravenclaw! If you don't get out now I'll take 50 more!" With that, Luna walked out, taking her cloak with her.

Harry was terribly embarrassed. He finally was able to reach the floor, his toes skimming the stone floor of the potions lab. He stood up slowly, trying to get his equilibrium back. He leant against the desk, his legs shaky and weak. Charlie sighed, and walked around Snape, and went to Harry. He gently untied Harry and took off his gag. Their eyes met. Harry was so embarrassed. Charlie was taken, he should have never... Harry looked away, and pulled up his panties, face flaming. He couldn't meet either of their eyes. Charlie was also dressed in a dressing robe, but in blue.

"I um…sorry." He whispered, and grabbed his cloak. "I'll talk to Luna…I told her it was a stupid idea…"

"Potter…you will have detention with me the entire week, and you will get 50 points taken from Gryffindor."

Harry felt his legs shake. He held himself up against the desk, head bowed. This…was not a good time to do this, to hear that voice, to talk of…detention. He pulled at the front of his skirt nervously. "Can I go now?"

Charlie spoke up. "You and Miss Lovegood will have a talk with Severus and I." Harry looked up in surprise at the red head, and looked at Snape. The man was frowning slightly.

"Why?"

"Many reasons. After dinner tomorrow, before your detentions." He picked up Harry's cloak. "You best get along Harry." Harry took the cloak from him, pulling it on as he fled the room.

"You were too easy on him."

"He was on the verge of subspace. He was in a delicate…state."

"I don't fucking care! They broke the school rules!" Snape yelled angrily.

Charlie shook his head, putting a hand on the dark haired man's shoulder. "Severus, we took points and gave detention. If you want them to be a more safe, we can talk to them. If we just punish them that might just give them more reason to act out. At least, Harry anyways."

Severus leant against the doorway. "Merlin…if they hadn't been out after curfew…"

"What?" Charlie asked with a small smile.

"I'd have asked Lovegood to step aside and let me have a go at Potter." Severus whispered, looking to his desk.

"Hmm…yes, he did look all nice spread out like that." Charlie said, running a hand up the man's chest. "Perhaps it is one of the things to talk about tomorrow, hmm?"

Harry looked at Charlie nervously as he sat down in the man's office. Snape had already taken Luna to the classroom, looking quite angry.

Harry fidgeted. "I really am sorry that we were out last night…my housemates noticed that we were short 50 points today, but no one could figure out why…"

"None of your friends know about that little escapade last night?"

Harry nodded.

Charlie sighed, looking out the window. "You feel embarrassed, and ashamed…don't you?"

Harry nodded again. He couldn't even begin to explain that he felt even worse because of his feelings for the obviously taken Professor.

Charlie met his eyes. "Let me tell you a story."

Harry watched the man interestedly as Charlie stood, getting some butterbeers for the both of them. He handed one to Harry, and leant against his desk as he opened his own bottle.

"I was in my seventh year. I was captain of the quidditch team, and I thought I was hot shit." He chuckled. "Thought I could pretty much get away with anything. I slept with half of the muggleborn girls in the school, and a few guys too, although nobody really knew about that."

Harry's eyes widened at the admission.

"And then…I was caught, one night. My latest fling had just left, and I was…recuperating in one of the empty classrooms in the dungeon. And here comes Snape." Harry gasped.

"He caught you?"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah. You see, he had just started teaching, it was his first year. So he wasn't exactly terrifying just yet. He was actually only a couple years older than me. I remembered him from my younger days at Hogwarts…"

"So what happened when he saw you?"

Charlie drank down the rest of his butterbeer. "He was embarrassed, naturally, and told me to get dressed. I saw how he looked at me, though, and my body had other plans."

Harry colored. "What did you do?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I kissed him. Quite thoroughly too. If you remember, I was half dressed, and before you know it, I was pinned up against the wall, being snogged like mad. It just…happened, you know?"

Harry's eyes went unfocused, picturing it in his head. Charlie gave him a slight smile. "We were on and off until graduation. I got an offer to work in Romania, and left. We never sort of ended it, and when I came back to teach, all those feelings just sort of…happened all over again."

"So…you are together now?"

Charlie shrugged. "Pretty much. Neither of us have actually said it, but neither of us have been dating other people." Charlie set his butterbeer on the desk. "No one knows, except for Bill. Not even Mum. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I swear." Harry said, finishing off his own bottle.

Charlie sat on the edge of his desk, in front of Harry. "I know you won't. Now, this thing with Luna last night…why didn't she untie you?"

Harry colored. "I asked her about that today. She…she said that she just wanted to watch me squirm for a bit. And that she didn't want to get into any more trouble than she already was."

He didn't voice about the other things she had said. About him secretly wanting the two men to see him that way.

Charlie nodded. "Severus is teaching her the proper precautions now, there were steps to take that she should have taken when you two were discovered."

"Like what?"

Charlie shrugged. "Lots of things. She should have cast a shearing spell to cut your binds, and helped you off the desk. Does she usually forget after care?"

Harry colored. He could guess what that meant. "No…not usually. Once in a while she does, to tease me. Usually when she does that, we'll be doing something else later." He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, and his eyes went wide. "Wait…out of the two of you, Snape's the top?"

Charlie laughed. "I wondered if you caught that. Most of the time, yes, but he's teaching me to top too."

Harry colored. "Oh." He looked down.

"Harry…are you…interested in me?" Charlie asked finally.

Harry fidgeted. Yes, he was. He'd had a crush on him for ages. And this thing was Snape wasn't helping either.

"Maybe…Snape isn't that bad looking either." He finally admitted.

Charlie chuckled. "To be honest…both of us think you look very nice."

Harry stared at Charlie in surprise. "You do?"

Charlie nodded. "Of course, Severus would never admit it, but he does. Would Luna be amenable to…" He trailed off as they could hear Snape ranting through the door.

"You silly girl, that's not how you do it, it's loop over once, wind twice, then tighten."

Luna was wrapping some rope around a dummy's wrists with Snape standing over her. Harry and Charlie stood in the doorway. Charlie was unsuccessfully hiding his chuckles, and Harry stared on in shock.

Both Luna and Snape looked their way. "Oh look, volunteers."

Charlie went quiet at that, and Harry took a step back, bumping into him. Luna banished the dummy, and grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him forward. "Got mine!" She said cheerfully.

Snape motioned to Charlie. The red head came forward, standing at Snape's side. "Very well then." He conjured some long lengths of white rope, coiling at his feet as he took the ends of them, evening them out. Luna did the same, except her rope was pink.

"Hold your arms out." Harry did as he was told, and he watched her tie his wrists together. He looked over to see Snape doing the same thing to Charlie. "Now what?" Luna asked, holding the rope from Harry's now tied wrists.

"Conjure some more rope, and I'll show you how to do a rope corset with a diamond design. It's one of the easier ones to start out with."

Harry watched Snape take a new length of rope, twisting the looped end of it around his hand three times, taking the end and pulling it through. Three knots appeared, and a loop. Snape put the loop around Charlie's neck, leaving the knotted rope dangling.

"You try."

Luna fumbled a bit with the ropes, but managed to get it. She looped it around Harry's neck. "Like that?"

Snape shook his head, and went to Harry. Harry jumped slightly as he felt the man's long fingers on his neck. "This is much too tight. You don't want to be suffocating him." He loosened the rope some. They were standing quite close. Harry could smell his aftershave, and feel warmth radiating from him.

Harry glanced over at Charlie, who was looking his way with a smile, still in the same position that Snape left him in.

"Now what do I do?" Luna asked.

"Take the end, loop it under him, and then loop it through the back of the length of rope on his neck."

They watched Snape do it to Charlie. "Oh…okay." Luna said, and did as Snape had done.

"Do it a bit slower so the ends of the ropes won't snap up and whack the boy. And if you do it slower…" He trailed off as he slid the ropes through the loop on Charlie's neck. Charlie shifted a bit, his eyes darkening.

Luna chuckled, and did the same with Harry. Harry gasped at the texture. What if he was naked, doing this? He colored at the thought. He definitely wanted to try it. And knowing Luna, she did too.

"Harry's blushing." Charlie said with a grin.

Harry glared at him playfully.

"Now you take each side of the rope and pull it under the arms, through the first length of rope at the chest, between the knots. When you pull it tight, it makes a diamond shape, see?"

Harry looked down to see the pink diamond rope on his chest creasing his school robes. Luna was nodding. "Now do I just do the same for the others?"

"You loop it through the back, reverse it, and do the same for the front. You'll have diamond shapes on the front and on the back." The room was silent for a moment while they did this. "And make sure everything is secure, you don't want it slipping, but you don't want it too tight either. It would cut off circulation."

"What about the rope on his wrists?"

Snape smirked, and grabbed the rope on Harry's wrists, pulling him forward roughly. "There are many things you can do with it. You can tie his wrists to the rope on his chest, or to his sides, or perhaps, if you had tied them behind his back, attached them to the back."

"Good idea." Luna murmured.

"You could also do this…" Snape murmured, pulling up Harry's arms over his head. Harry gasped at being stretched out suddenly. He shifted on his feet, trying to get his bearings. "If you had something to tie him to, that would be quite interesting as well." Their eyes met. Harry swallowed at the dark look in the man's eyes.

Harry colored, lowering his own eyes.

"Could you attach them to…" Luna trailed off, lowering his arms gently, and pulled him towards Charlie. Harry heard Snape laugh off to the side as Luna tied Harry's wrists to Charlie's chest piece.

Harry glanced up at Charlie, who was grinning. "Having fun?"

Harry looked back down. "Yeah."

They were untied after that. "Potter, you have detention with me." Snape snapped, standing by the door. Luna banished the ropes from the floor, and Harry followed the professor out of the classroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Harry got the package from Jean a few days before the ball. It was dinner time. He had already been sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. He knew it was their masks, so he handed it to Luna to open so he could read the letter.

_Dear Lovely,_

_I am glad you enjoyed the clothes I sent, enough to even wear them to the ball. I hope you like the masks. They are very special, made by a friend of mine for the two of you. She has seen a couple of photos of you, and took the inspiration from that, and what your costumes themes are. _

_Only a couple more months until we meet again._

_Always, _

_Jean_

Harry looked over to Luna, seeing her lift her mask out of the box. She was running her hand over it reverently. Many of the girls around them oohed and aahed. It was mother of pearl, the inside lined with white silk, to match her costume. Around the edges were tiny engravings of animals dancing about, grey pearls lined the top, along with a few glass stones here and there.

Harry took out his own mask. Where Luna's covered just her eyes, his was made to cover the top half of his face. It was made of smooth, sculpted magnetite. It had no other ornamentation other than the form of the mask. It undulated gently across the cheekbones, the edges were smooth and round. It was lined in a matte black silk, the fabric of his pants.

He had gotten his cloak the day before, and couldn't wait for the whole outfit to come together.

The night of the ball, Harry got ready in the boy's dorm. Neville was looking a bit nervous as he straightened his own cloak. Dean was fixing his hair, looking in the mirror. Ron was lying on his bed, dressed in his quidditch robes. He was going as a quidditch captain…how original. At least he didn't have to buy anything for his costume.

Harry came out of the bathroom dressed, and brushing his hair. He spotted Dean. "Who are you going as?"

Dean grinned. "Jean Basquiat. The girls will dig the dreads."

Harry laughed. "I hope so. It'll take some doing to get rid of those things."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Harry pulled his cloak on, slipping his arms through. Neville stared at him, going quiet. Harry smiled. "Night."

Dean studied him silently as Harry put the mask on, flipping his hair out from underneath his cloak. "How do I look?"

Ron looked up from his magazine and jumped. "Bloody hell, you look scary!"

Harry frowned. "Thanks Ron."

Dean moved forward, adjusting Harry's cloak. "Tighten that there, and…you're going to leave your hair like that?"

Harry glanced in the mirror. It was fully down. He usually had it pulled back all the time, and he hadn't realized it was past his hips now. He ran a hand through it thoughtfully. "I'll get Luna to help me with it." He walked out of the dorms, scaring several firsties in the process, and walked to the Ravenclaw dorms. He knocked on the portrait, scaring another first year as she opened the door. "Can you get Luna Lovegood for me?"

The girl ran off, and Harry waited. Luna came to the portrait door, smiling appreciatively at Harry. She was still in her dressing robe. "Yes Harry?"

"You're not ready yet."

"The ball doesn't start for another hour. I was helping some of the girls."

Harry took his mask off. "Could you help me with my hair?"

Luna nodded, leading him into the common room. It was mostly filled with girls, he assumed the guys were hiding in the dorms like they did in Gryffindor tower. The girls gasped at his costume, getting all sorts of comments on it.

Luna sat him in a chair, and started playing with his hair. He couldn't really see what she was doing, so he looked around the Ravenclaw common room. It was floor to ceiling with bookshelves, medals and trophies covered the fireplace mantle.

He blushed as he saw a girl come out, half dressed, wanting some help from her friends. He looked down. He felt a slight tugging at his hair.

"Luna…what are you doing to my hair?"

Several girls who had been watching, giggled.

"Adding a few braids here and there. They're tiny, don't worry."

Twenty minutes later, she held a mirror in front of him. "I have to dress. Don't touch your hair." She ran off. Harry stared at his reflection in surprise, moving it to look at his hair in different angles. His hair was still down, falling to his hips, but mixed in there were a few tiny braids, and some black ribbon was woven into some of the braids, trailing at the ends. It looked good, actually.

He put the mirror down, only to have it snatched up by another girl to check her makeup. He looked up the stairs, eyes widening as he saw Luna. Her hair had been lengthened again, to where it had been before, to her hips. Unlike most Matched girls, she wore her hair down. Where Harry's robes were black, hers was white. Hers was made of a shiny silk, where his was matte. She put her mask on, stepping down the stairs carefully. Harry smiled, putting his mask on.

He met her at the bottom of the stairs. "My Lady." He bowed slightly to her, holding his hand out. He ignored the whispers and giggles that accompanied this.

"My Harry." Luna whispered, a smile on her lips as she accepted his hand. "Shall we?"

They walked out of the Ravenclaw common room, taking their time down the corridor. "Come here, just a moment." Luna said quietly, adjusting his cloak and the lace on his collar. She took his jingly collar out of her pocket, and put it about his neck. Harry swallowed. He'd never worn it in public. Their eyes met.

"Perfect." She whispered, kissing his nose. "Come on."

Their outfits were a hit with their classmates. Everyone asked them where they'd gotten their masks. They didn't dance much, neither of them were the greatest dancers. Harry was standing off by himself in the corner, watching everyone, when Charlie approached him. None of the professors had to dress up, but he had. He wore a dragon hide armor that hid nothing, it was skin tight. Harry saw it had a bit of wear and tear, so he assumed that was what Charlie wore at his old job.

"Hello Harry."

Harry stopped drinking in the man and looked up into his eyes. "Charlie. Having fun?"

Charlie smiled. "Some. You look nice."

Harry looked down. "Thanks."

"I thought you might want to get away for a bit. Severus and I are meeting for a nightcap. Would you and Luna like to join us?"

Harry smiled nervously. "I would have to ask Luna…I…I'll be right back." He stuttered, and strode off. He spotted Luna talking with Millicent.

"Luna…may I talk with you?"

Luna nodded. Harry glanced to Millicent, but Luna made it clear that he was free to speak. "Charlie would like to talk to us later. He and Snape, that is."

Luna nodded, a slight realization in her eyes. "I see." She looked to Millicent, then back at Harry. "Tell them we will be there."

Harry nodded, and went back to Charlie. Snape was standing next to him when he came back. Harry approached them nervously. "Professor. Charlie." He looked down slightly. "Luna says we will be there."

"Look at me." Charlie stated quietly. Harry looked up. He bit his lip nervously. "Don't be nervous, please."

Harry glanced to Snape. Snape spoke up. "We'll be talking. If that is all that happens, that's fine."

Harry nodded, looking down again. "I…suppose I'll see you later." He glanced at them again before joining his friends.

Harry waited nervously in the dark corridor with Luna. The door opened, revealing Professor Snape. "Come in." The went in, Harry glancing about the corridor. The professor's office was dark, and there was a door open.

"I thought we might be a bit more comfortable in my quarters, if that is alright." Luna nodded, leading Harry into the room.

Harry glanced around. The fireplace was lit, casting a warm glow on everything. Charlie was sitting on the couch, still in his costume. Tea was set on the table. Charlie smiled at them both. "Sit, would you like some tea Luna?"

Luna nodded, sitting next to him. "Yes, thank you Charlie."

Harry stood awkwardly next to the couch, watching Snape settle into the arm chair. "Would you like to sit down Harry?" He asked, raising a brow. Charlie was pouring tea for Luna.

Harry sat in the other arm chair, at the edge of the seat. He was nervous, scared, and a little excited. Who knew what was going to happen tonight.

"I would like to have a frank conversation with all of you." Snape began. "Charlie and I have been…interested in you, Harry."

Harry blinked at the man's use of his first name. Charlie had already told him of their interest, but it was different, hearing it from Snape.

Charlie spoke up. "If Luna consents, we would like to Play with you."

Harry swallowed, and looked to Luna. She was stirring her tea, looking quite calm. "If Harry is comfortable with it, then I am as well." Their eyes met. Luna smiled slightly. "Harry has been interested in you both for some time. He's just a bit scared to admit it."

Harry looked at his lap. "Sirs, I…do like both of you, but…I didn't want to get between you."

Charlie chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with that position, Harry."

Harry colored.

"If you would like, we can make a contract for a set amount of time, Miss Luna." Charlie continued.

Luna shook her head. "I don't need it. If it would make you both more comfortable, you may."

Charlie and Snape exchanged a long look. Snape finally spoke up. "Then we will not do the contract. Verbal rules, then."

Luna nodded. She then added. "I am afraid I will not be contributing much. I will watch, and Play, some, but do not expect me to…"

"I understand, Miss Luna." Snape said with a slight smile. "This will be between us and Your Harry." She nodded.

Snape looked back at Harry. "I am training Charlie. He is my Sub, he will defer to me in certain cases. We may both top you. Are you okay with this?"

Harry nodded, hands fidgeting.

"A verbal reply, Harry."

"Yes Sir. I am okay with it."

"Very well then. Do you have any limits we should know about?"

Harry shook his head. "No Sir. I am open to try new things. I will use my safe word if I do feel uncomfortable."

"Very good. And what is your safe word?"

"Red." Harry replied.

"Good. Simple. Charlie's is Dumbledore."

Harry choked, and Luna laughed, setting her tea down. Charlie grinned. "Hey, it works."

Snape looked at Harry thoughtfully as the boy relaxed slowly. "Charlie told me you have another partner. Would he be okay with this?"

Harry nodded. "He would understand. He's coming during the holidays. You could talk with him then. I can write him and let him know what's going on."

"Please do. I do not wish to tread onto another's property without permission."

Harry colored at the word property.

Luna spoke up. "He is Mine, fully. I give you permission. Jean defers to me."

Snape nodded, still looking at Harry. "Tea, Harry?"

Harry nodded, watching him pour some into a cup. Snape then patted his lap. Harry got up from his seat nervously and approached him. He sat lightly on the man's knees. Snape handed him the tea cup. Harry took it from him, and looked at Charlie. Charlie was looking at them with a slight smile on his face.

Luna leant back in her seat, watching them as well. Harry sipped his tea. He shifted slightly as he felt a hand on his hair. He looked up at the Professor.

"Professor?"

"Your hair is quite nice. I didn't know it was this long."

Harry swallowed. "I usually have it pulled back. It gets in the way."

Snape wound a strand of it between his fingers thoughtfully. Harry shifted slightly. Snape gave him the smallest of smiles, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

Harry settled into the man's lap, putting his head on Snape's shoulder. The hand in his hair started to pet. He closed his eyes with a slight smile.

Luna stood, and kissed him on the forehead. "I shall see you tomorrow Harry. I must go, before I am missed." Harry opened his eyes, and looked up at her.

"Lu…"

"You'll be fine." She kissed the top of his head. "I love you My Harry."

Harry nodded. "I…I love you too." He said quietly, watching her leave.

Charlie spoke up. "Luna left the first time you were with Jean…you said it was for privacy. Why would she do that? Wouldn't she want to…"

Harry pulled his head away from Snape's shoulder. "I suppose so I could get more comfortable. I think she realizes that if she stays, I would be too nervous, looking to her for support, and if I do this without her, I am supporting myself. If that makes any sense."

Charlie nodded absently, setting his tea on the table. "We don't have to do anything."

Harry smiled. "It's okay." He glanced up at the Professor, who was still playing with his hair. "Could I maybe just watch for a bit?"

Charlie laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

After moving to the bedroom, Harry laid on his stomach, watching Snape and Charlie make out. They were all on the bed. It looked even better than he'd pictured in his head. Damn, they looked good together. He tentatively crept forward, licking his lips.

Snape pulled his mouth away from Charlie's neck, and looked at him. "A kiss?"

Harry nodded. "Please?"

Snape sat up slightly, leaning over Charlie, and kissed Harry on the mouth. Harry closed his eyes. His lips were thin, but soft. He sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. Snape's tongue rubbed against his, and he pulled away instantly as he felt Harry's piercing. "What is that!"

Harry laughed, sticking out his tongue.

"A piercing. You'd be surprised what you can do with it." He said, smirking.

Snape rose a brow, and looked down at Charlie. "I think Charlie would like a kiss too."

Charlie grinned, and sat up, pulling Harry to him, so that Harry was curled up against him. Harry groaned as the red head's arms wound around his waist, kissing languidly.

"Your robes feel nice…are they silk?" Charlie asked after he pulled away, his voice husky.

Harry nodded, licking his lips. "Hmm…yeah."

He watched as Snape unbuttoned Charlie's vest, revealing a tanned chest. Harry sighed. "You look good."

Charlie laughed as Snape threw the vest aside. "Even with my scars?"

Harry nodded. "They make you look sexier."

Charlie's laugh turned into a groan as Snape's hand brushed the front of his crotch. Harry looked up at Snape. Snape pulled his hand away from Charlie, and put his hand on Harry's neck, trailing a finger over his collar. "Cute."

Harry blushed. "Luna got it for me. Last summer, in London."

He sighed quietly as the fingers trailed over the lace on his shirt. He was pulled to sit between Snape's legs, his own legs draped over the man's thighs. Charlie pulled off his cloak, draping it over the end of the bed. He sat behind Harry. Harry tilted his head back as he felt lips on his jaw. He rested his head on Charlie's shoulder. He groaned as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned by Severus. He and Charlie together pulled it off.

Two sets of lips started to kiss his neck and collarbone. Harry groaned, arching his back slightly. Two sets of hands slid about him. It was all too much… "Fuck." He whispered as one of them cupped him. He shifted his hips.

"What a naughty word, Harry, wherever did you learn it?" Charlie whispered in his ear with a squeeze.

"When I was a kid. A neighbor. He…had a bad habit of repeating…his parents." Harry panted. "Please…"

"That's much nicer." Snape murmured, laving at his collarbone. "You'll get what you want if you're a polite boy. Now beg nicely."

Harry groaned. He could feel Charlie's hardness behind him. The hand that was on his crotch unbuttoned his pants. He gasped as the hand touched his cock. "Please…please…." Harry begged, winding his arms tight around Snape's shoulders, shifting his bum, rubbing it against Charlie. Charlie was panting in his neck, sending him into overdrive.

He had to be careful, he couldn't come yet. "Can…can I come? I'm not…not allowed without…." He babbled, everything was so overwhelming. The hand on his cock squeezed. He squirmed. "Please!" He begged, fingers digging into shoulders.

The hand started to move. "You may come Harry." Snape said quietly. Harry groaned in relief, moving his hips into the hand. He cried out his release, and was lowered gently onto his back, limp and sated, come all over his chest.

"Charlie will clean you up." Snape said, undoing the buttons on his own robe. Charlie pulled off Harry's pants. Harry was too far gone to hide himself…he wasn't too shy about things right now. He felt a tongue lap at the cum on his chest and stomach. Harry sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Charlie finished on his chest and stomach, his eyes widened as the mouth went to his cock, cleaning it too. Harry groaned, sitting up slightly. He watched the man for a bit, and saw Snape come out of the bathroom in his dressing robe. Harry licked his lips at the sight, the man was staring at the red head whose head was in his lap.

"Sir…you like?" He murmured.

Snape smirked at him, and sat on the bed beside him. He petted Charlie's hair. "Yes. Charlie is very good, isn't he?"

Harry nodded. "Very good Sir." He looked down and squirmed as the tongue swiped at his perineum. His arms gave out, his back hitting the covers. Snape looked down at him.

"Feel good?"

Harry nodded. The man slid his hand over Harry's cheek, eyes dark. "Beautiful Harry. You look gorgeous."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Sir." He whispered. He squirmed as Charlie cast a cleaning spell, and slid his tongue into…he tilted his head back with a cry. "Fuck!"

"Not yet, Harry…unless you want that, of course." Snape said, petting his hair.

"Please?" He whispered, reaching for the man. Snape leant forward, and kissed him. Harry bent his legs so Charlie could have more access. Snape's hands skimmed along his torso as their tongues mixed together. "Please fuck me…please…." Harry begged into the man's mouth, winding his hands through his soft hair. Charlie's mouth pulled away from him, and Charlie moved beside him.

"Are you sure Harry?"

Harry nodded, arching his back slightly, missing that certain fullness inside him. Snape kissed him gently. "You will tell me if it hurts too much?"

Harry nodded again. "I will, Sir."

Snape moved between his legs, sliding a finger in Harry's loosened hole. Harry groaned. Charlie kissed him, running his hands all over his chest, teasing him with pinches. He was so distracted with Charlie that he hadn't noticed Snape adding in the other fingers, preparing him.

"Fuck me…I'm not going to break!" He cried out as Charlie nipped his collarbone, playing with his collar.

"Be nice, Harry." Charlie murmured, pinching his nipple. Harry looked at Severus. Their eyes met, and he was frowning.

"I'm sorry Sir." Harry apologized.

"Very well then. You'll have to learn to control your tongue in the future. Miss Luna may let you get away with that kind of talk, but I won't."

Harry gasped as he was breached. He squirmed, getting adjusted. Snape was huge, even bigger than Jean. It hurt, a bit. Charlie distracted him from his discomfort with a few kisses.

Snape's hands were on his hips now, steadying him. His prick was hard again. Charlie winked at him, and took him into his mouth. Harry gasped. Merlin, this felt good.

With every thrust inside him, he thrust into Charlie's mouth, settling into a rhythm. They had to stop, though, when Snape growled, and flipped him onto his stomach. Harry whimpered, meeting his rough thrusts soon enough. Charlie moved in front of him, guiding his prick towards Harry's mouth.

Harry sighed in pleasure, feeling it inside his mouth. Wizards didn't use condoms, so he was unused to feeling skin instead of rubber. He worked the cock over like Jean had shown him, and it seemed like he was doing a good job, by the groans Charlie was making.

Charlie fisted his hands into his hair, thrusting him forward. Harry groaned as he realized that his and Snape's thrusts were timed together. His legs trembled under him, his arms too. He wouldn't be able to hold himself up much longer.

He arched his back as Snape came inside him, filling him. He hadn't felt that before either…he really enjoyed that warmth…he gasped as Charlie erupted into his mouth. He hadn't been prepared for it, and some of it escaped his mouth, coughing.

"Sorry…I'm sorry Harry." Harry's legs and arms gave out, and he collapsed on the bed, trembling.

"Don't…don't apologize." He panted. He licked his lips, cleaning himself up. He looked over at the men, who were staring at him. He smiled sleepily. "That was great."

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly.

Harry nodded, noting Snape casting cleaning charms and turning back the covers. "Yeah…I wasn't expecting it, that's all. Jean always used…condoms. He never came in my mouth." He glanced at Snape. "Or down there either."

"Condoms?" Charlie asked, a bit confused. He'd never slept with a muggle before, so he didn't know.

"Rubbers that muggles put on to prevent infections and pregnancies." Snape explained. "At least he was being safe."

Harry sighed, settling into their embrace as they curled up with him in the bed. The lights dimmed. "Luna said there were spells."

"Yes. For witches and wizards. Contraception. We don't have STD's, and wizards can't get pregnant."

Harry chuckled, listening to Snape explain STD's to Charlie, and thinking about himself carrying Luna's child one day.

Harry woke early the following morning. His head was on Charlie's chest, his arm around his waist. Snape….Severus was holding him from behind. He smiled slightly. What a strange situation he was in now. In bed with two of his professors. He didn't mind though. He pressed a soft kiss to Charlie's chest, and made to sit up. He winced in pain. Damn. Felt like when he and Luna had done it for the first time.

"Harry?" Charlie said sleepily.

Harry smiled, kissing him gently. "Good morning." He whispered. He glanced at Severus, who grumbled in his sleep. Charlie saw him looking.

"Severus isn't much of a morning person." He sat up slowly. "Let's get some tea, hmm?"

The two of them went to the sitting room. The house elves had put their tea from last night away, and some more was waiting for them. Harry prepared it, and handed a cup to Charlie. Their eyes met. Harry smiled, and he looked back down.

He was naked, his hair still had the braids from the night before. He glanced around, looking for his robes. They must have been in the bedroom.

"Are you okay with what happened last night?" Charlie asked softly, handing a biscuit to Harry.

Harry nodded slowly. "I…I enjoyed it." They shared a smile. "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Me either." Charlie ruffled his bangs. Harry chuckled, ducking out of the way.

"Do…do you think S..Severus will be okay if…"

Charlie beamed at him. "I think he would be more than okay with it Harry." He kissed the boy's forehead. "He's very nice, once you get to know him. He's a bit rough sometimes, but I like that." He winked at Harry. Harry blushed.

Severus came in, his dressing robe half open. He sleeplily took some tea from Charlie, and sat next to Harry. Harry glanced at him, and looked down. His eyes widened. How had that fit in him last night? He heard Charlie laughing. He blushed, looking away as Severus covered himself.

"Your robes are in the bedroom. You may get dressed." Severus murmured. Harry nodded, and went to the bedroom to dress. He was trying to fix his hair as he came back out, his clothes on this time. He sat in the same place as before.

Severus kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

Harry beamed at him. "I feel the same way."

Severus nodded. "I shall have a talk with Miss Luna, then. I do hope you will write your Jean."

"I will. As soon as I get to the dorm. I need to change out of these robes." He sighed. "People will know I've been out all night as soon as they see me."

Charlie chuckled. "You could just transfigure them."

Harry shook his head. "This cloak is resistant to magic. I had it made special. And the rest of this was muggle made. I don't want to risk it messing with the fabric…Jean gave this outfit to me."

Charlie nodded. "Oh…well, I hope you're good at sneaking."

Harry grinned, and leant over, kissing him on the cheek. "Of course I am." He winked at Severus. "Severus would know all about it."

He stood. Severus stood as well, and kissed him. "We will see you later on at the festivities." He ran a hand through his hair. "I really like what you've done with your hair…keep it like this for tonight."

Harry smiled, leaning into his touch. "I will Sir."

It was still a bit early as he walked through the halls. Students were sleeping in the common room when he arrived. He just made it to the dorms when he saw Neville awake, at the window. He turned in surprise.

"Harry! Where have you been?" He whispered. Harry blushed immediately. Neville shook his head. "That girl. Luna usually lets you go back, what did you do, get stuck? You know what, I don't want to know."

The boys chuckled. Harry looked out the window, taking off his cloak. They could see wood for the bonfire being piled up by Hagrid.

"I'm…excited about tonight. A bit nervous too." Neville admitted.

"Why?" Harry sat on his bed, taking off his shoes.

"Well, Millicent and I are going to do the egg thing, you know, to find out how many kids we'll have."

Harry rose a brow. "It's divination, I thought you wouldn't believe in that stuff."

Neville shook his head. "This is different. This stuff is real."

Harry swallowed, a bit nervous himself now. "Oh."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

He wrote Jean after taking a long shower, and fixing his hair like the night before. He kind of liked it. He sent the letter off before breakfast.

_Dear Jean,_

_Happy Halloween! The outfits were a hit, and so were the masks. Everyone asked where we got them from. Thank your friend for me, please. I am so happy! I have a secret. I do hope you won't be upset. My friend, the professor, the one I told you was with the other professor, approached Luna and I last night. _

_They are in a D/s relationship as well, and they asked if I could Play with them. Luna gave them permission last night. And what a night it was. It was wonderful. I can't wait for you to meet them, please say you are still coming? I hope you are not upset with me. I love you, and think of you always. I was thinking of you last night too. _

_Please write soon._

_Yours,_

_Lovely_

He spent the rest of the day catching up on school work, and day dreaming about the night before. Luna just smiled at him knowingly when he saw her at lunch. They had ensconced themselves in the Room of Requirement for a while, talking about what had happened, and fooled around a little too. She had liked his hair fixed this new way as well.

That night, Harry put on his dark green dress robes. Ron and Dean looked a bit weirdly at his dreamy smile as he fixed his hair.

"What's going on with you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Don't know why you're dressing up."

"Just feel like it." Harry hummed.

The Gryffindors joined the students outside as the sun was falling. The Professors were at different stations. Flitwick was holding a pumpkin and turnip carving contest (turnips were the Scottish tradition). McGonagall was overseeing students that were bobbing for apples. Next to her, Hooch was assisting students with peeling them. They were throwing the peels over their shoulder and analyzing them. Curious, Harry joined them.

"Hi Professor." He greeted McGonagall.

"Hello Mr. Potter! Come to bob for apples?"

He glanced at the students who were throwing the peels over their shoulders. "What are they doing?"

McGonagall smiled. "Tradition. If you throw your peel over your shoulder, and look to see what letter it forms, it shows the first initial of your future spouse."

Harry grinned. "I think I already know who it might be, but I'll try it anyways." She looked at him, surprised.

"Things with Miss Lovegood are that serious?"

Harry gave her a small smile. "We've been talking about it for some time." She watched him bob for an apple. It took him a couple tries.

Hooch showed him the spell for peeling the apple, and he threw the peel over his shoulder. He looked at it closely, and smiled. An L. Just like he thought. He beamed at the Professors. "Just like I thought." He hugged McGonagall, and went off with a bounce in his step.

He then spotted Neville and Millicent. They were with a large group of students at a table, they were dropping egg whites into water. He approached the group, spotting Malfoy and Parkinson too. Parkinson beamed after looking at the water. "Two!"

Neville shook his head, face pale. "E-eight? I hope I'm reading this wrong." Millicent swatted his arm half heartedly, but was still smiling.

Charlie called out to Harry. "Harry, care to try it?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not." He sat down next to Neville. Charlie handed him an egg, and set a glass of water before him.

He cracked the egg, careful to keep the yolk separate, he poured out the egg whites. He studied it closely, and he noticed a lot of other people were too. "I think you're going to have six, Harry." Neville breathed.

Malfoy leant over, tilting his head slightly. "I think Longbottom's right. Six."

Harry's eyes were wide. Through the glass, he spotted Luna. "Luna!" She walked over, looking at his glass. She smiled.

"You got the same as I did." She smirked.

Harry chuckled. "I should hope so." The students around them giggled. Harry gave a grin to Charlie as he went off with Luna, arm in arm.

They finally settled around the bonfire. People were dancing and singing. Harry didn't know many of the words, but he hummed along. Luna was roasting nuts over the fire, smiling softly. Harry smiled at her, squeezing her arm. Their eyes met.

"I love you Luna." He said quietly.

"More and more everyday." She admitted.

That Monday morning, he got a reply back from Jean. He read it silently over his breakfast, a little worried, but hopeful.

_Dear Lovely,_

_I realize that you are young, and you need to be free to love who you want. I am honored to even own a part of your heart. I am glad you are happy!_

_Tell me more about these professors of yours. What are they like? Are they handsome? They must be, if you are taken with them. How does Luna get along with them?_

_I am starting to make arrangements with my work so I will be able to come visit. I'm making it so that I am available for you the week before Christmas to just after boxing day. What will we do while I am there? I am sure you have some ideas. _

_I am glad everyone liked the costumes so well. I had called in a favor from my friend, so it hadn't cost me a thing. I am looking forward to seeing you._

_Love,_

_Jean_

Harry folded the letter with a smile, thinking of Jean. He sighed. "Was it that Jean bloke again?" Ron asked. Dean glanced up from his breakfast.

Harry nodded. "He just confirmed that he'll be here for the holidays." Dean brightened at this. Harry grinned at him. "Yes, I'm sure he'll want to meet you." He looked thoughtful. "What are you doing for the holidays, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "I'll be with my mum."

Harry nodded. "Maybe you two can floo over to our place for a visit."

Ron frowned. "Are you staying with Luna again?"

Harry bit his lip. "Yes…"

"You said 'our place'…that's Luna's house."

Harry fidgeted. Dean cleared his throat, and ate some more of his breakfast. Harry sighed. He'd have to tell Ron sometime. "Luna and I are pretty much Matched, Ron."

Ron had an odd look on his face. "Oh."

Harry tucked his letter from Jean into his bag. "So basically, it is our house. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't know how you would take it."

Ron looked down. Honestly, Harry thought Ron would blow up about it, but it seemed like his friend was taking it well. "Okay. Congratulations Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Ron. Now, let's get to charms, shall we?"

Harry was working on his homework when Hermione approached him in the common room. "Harry…Ron just told me you and Luna are Matched." She sat across from him.

Harry looked at her, setting his quill down. "Not yet, we haven't made a contract or anything out, but since we are both our own Head of the family, we really don't need to negotiate or anything."

Hermione looked worried. "Harry, I was doing some research and I found that all of the men that marry into the family lose their name! They take on the Lovegood name!" She whispered.

Harry nodded. "I know. I've known that for a while actually."

Hermione shook her head. "Why would you want to do that? You're going to be the last Potter!"

Harry shook his head. "No I won't. Any children we have can take my name. If we have a girl, she'll be heir to Luna, and if we have other children, they will take on the Potter and Black names."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Oh…but you do realize the last several generations have only had one girl each…I just…want you to keep that in mind."

Harry's jaw set. "I know, Hermione. Believe me, I do. I'm not changing my mind."

He grabbed his quill, glaring at the students that had been listening in.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall walked towards him while he was on his way to his last class of the day.

"Hi Professor. What's up?"

McGonagall gave him a small smile. "I noticed that you didn't sign on to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays."

Harry nodded. "That's right, I'll be staying with Luna."

McGonagall sighed. "Are you sure? It's not very proper for you to be living together without your family's consent…"

Harry's smile faded. "We don't have any families that can consent, Professor."

Her face grew sad. "I know. I just…wanted to make sure that you two will be okay."

Harry patted her arm. "We'll be just fine. I've been making arrangements to see the Weasleys, the Lupins, and I've got even a few people coming over. We won't run off like we did last summer."

The professor looked a bit relieved. "Okay." She gave him a light hug, and shook her head. "You gave us quite a bit of excitement last summer. Gave me a few grey hairs."

Harry grinned at her cheekily. "Thought you already had some."

"Oh, you! Go off to class!"

The last night before they had to leave for the semester, Harry was in Snape's rooms, along with Charlie and Luna. Harry was cuddled up to Charlie, while Severus and Luna were talking quietly over a book.

Harry sighed into Charlie's neck. "So, is Severus going to be at the Weasleys for Christmas?"

Charlie shook his head with a frown. "Mum doesn't even know I'm gay, let alone I'm with Severus."

"I know, you told me none of them knew but Bill…does he know you're with Severus?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. He knew about it when we got together while I was in school. I just…don't know. Mum would throw a fit."

Harry held him tighter, burrowing into his lap. "I'm sorry. I wish you could. How would everyone else react?"

"They'd be fine, for the most part. I think Dad might suspect something, but he's never said anything."

"You should tell them. You love Severus, don't you?" Charlie nodded, and Harry went on "I think it would be a good present for him, to show him how much you care."

Charlie smiled. "I think you're right Harry…I'm tired of lying to Mum about nonexistent girlfriends…I want to tell her the truth." Harry beamed.

Harry and Luna were to pick up Jean from the station while they were there. The rest of their friends had left already, and they were waiting on his platform. Jean came out of the train, carrying his luggage. He beamed as he saw Harry and Luna. Harry waved at him wildly, and they pushed through the crowds.

Jean dropped his suitcase, and picked Harry up, giving him a big hug. Harry held onto him tightly around his shoulders. "Oh Jean…" To his embarrassment, Harry began to cry.

"Don't cry Lovely."

Harry sighed, wiping his tears as he was let down. Jean hugged Luna tightly too. "Your hair is long! It looks gorgeous!"

Luna smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Harry picked up Jean's suitcase. Harry couldn't stop looking at the man as they took the Knight Bus to the Lovegood house. Jean enjoyed the trip, even though it was a bit wild.

He smiled at the house appreciatively. "Very nice." He looked around at the fields and ponds. Harry led him inside by the hand. They showed him the house. Luna firecalled Charlie and Snape while Harry showed Jean the guest room.

"I have a present for you." Jean said with a smile.

Harry grinned. "Yule isn't for another few days, it can wait, can't it?"

Jean held him around his waist. " I don't want to wait."

Harry smiled. "You spoil me, you know that?"

Jean kissed Harry. Harry sighed, holding him tight. He missed this. He missed Jean. That cologne he wore, the texture of his shirt, he missed it all. Hands stroked up and down his back, squeezing his bum.

"Harry! Jean!"

Harry groaned, pulling away. "That present will have to wait until later. Come on." They went downstairs to see Luna with Charlie and Severus.

The two men looked at Jean, as Jean was looking at them. Sizing them up, scrutinizing. Charlie suddenly smiled, and shook Jean's hand. "Nice to meet you. Harry talks about you often."

Jean smiled. "Nice to meet you. You are Charlie, no?"

Charlie grinned. "That's right."

Jean nodded. "Harry writes of you and Severus as well."

Jean shook hands with Severus. "Severus, pleasure to meet you."

Severus nodded. "And you."

Luna took Jean by the arm. "Enough with the introductions. Let's get some dinner. I'm starving!"

Harry grinned. "So, what would everyone like?"

"You can cook?" Were several replies.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Sex**

**Hehe. **

After a nice dinner, everyone settled down into the sitting room. Harry sat between Jean and Severus, Luna was on Jean's lap, while Harry rubbed her feet. Charlie was on Severus' other side.

Harry sighed, leaning his head on Jean's shoulder. "This is nice."

"Hmm." Jean rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry made a face at him and squirmed. Luna put up her other foot. Harry started to rub it. "So, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"I have to go to the Burrow for a couple of days." Charlie said. Severus took him by the hand. "Severus is going to be there Christmas Eve."

Harry smiled. "Good. When will you tell them?"

"Before he comes. I don't want Mum yelling at him."

Severus chuckled. "I've had her yell at me before, I can take it."

Harry laughed.

Jean spoke up. "Your parents do not know you are together?"

Charlie shook his head. "They don't even know I'm gay."

Jean sighed with a sad smile. "I remember when I came out. My family was conservative. I was told never to come back." He shrugged. "I didn't mind leaving. By then, I was a bit older, I already had my own place, and a job. I missed them, yes, but I was infinitely happier in the long run." He ruffled Harry's hair.

"Do you want us to be around?" Harry said quietly. "When you do it?"

Charlie shook his head. "I can firecall you afterwards to tell you how it went, but…I think I need to handle this one on my own."

Harry leant over Severus to give Charlie a hug. Luna grinned, and piled on top of Harry, knocking the wind out of Severus and Jean. "Hugs!"

"Ow, Lulu, you're squishing me!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No…" Harry said as she got off of him.

"Good. I might just have to kick you out of bed tonight."

Harry gave her a puppy dog eye look. She pointed her nose up in the air playfully. Harry looked at the men, giving them the same look. "Will any of you give me a bed to sleep in?" He pouted.

Jean laughed. "I will, My Lovely. I missed this! Dreadfully boring without you both." He picked up Harry, heaving him over his shoulder as he stood.

Harry squealed, kicking his legs. "Put me down!"

"I thought you wanted to go to bed, kitten!"

Harry laughed as the man tickled him. "Don't drop me!"

Charlie was watching with a smile. "Kitten? How many nicknames do you have Harry?"

Jean grinned at Charlie. "As many as I can think of. And kitten just isn't a nickname…" He swatted Harry on the bum, making Harry gasp.

"Jean, please put me down…"

"If I get to see those cute ears again…perhaps I will."

Luna grinned, running upstairs.

"Ears? What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

Jean put a pouting Harry down slowly. "Luna has all sorts of costumes for Harry. They are quite cute. I've gotten him a few too…you have not seen them?"

Charlie smirked at Harry's reddening face. "We saw one. He and Luna were in Severus' classroom. They had exchanged uniforms, and she had him bent over the desk."

Harry hid his face as Jean laughed. "Lovely, naughty boy, did you really do that?"

Harry nodded. He lowered the hands from his eyes as he heard the jingly collar. Luna stood in the doorway with the ears and collar, with the panties and transfigured tail from before.

Charlie gasped, picking up the ears. "You really wear this Harry?" He didn't wait for an answer, he put them on Harry's head. "Aw! You look cute!"

Harry pouted at him, crossing his arms.

Luna put the other things on the table, and started to undress him in front of everyone. She had that look in her eyes, so Harry let her, even if he was blushing like mad.

Jean sat back down on the couch with Severus and Charlie, watching.

Luna slid the panties on him. "Turn around, Harry, so they can see the tail." She cast the animation charm on it.

Harry turned, and glanced over his shoulder. Severus' eyes were narrowed hungrily at his form, while Charlie was grinning madly. He looked at Jean, who was smiling, content. He wiggled his hips slightly. Charlie licked his lips, Severus leant forward a fraction of an inch. Jean met his eyes, looking at him challengingly.

"Whoever catches him first wins!" Luna suddenly cried out, and pushed Harry towards the doorway. Harry grinned, and started to run.

He could hear all of them running after him. He laughed, grinning as he ran up the stairs. He ducked into a bedroom. He heard the running go past him, so he ran back out, and down the stairs, into the kitchen. He heard someone coming back downstairs, and he ran back to the study. No one was there.

He was panting now, this was a fun game! He hid under the desk. He heard someone come to the door. He held his breath. "Here kitty, here kitty, kitty, kitty." He heard Charlie whisper.

Harry bit his lip, closing his eyes, trying to keep his breathing calm. Charlie walked away. Harry crept out of the room, and was about to sneak into the closet close by when he was grabbed from behind. He cried out.

"I caught him!" Charlie yelled, picking Harry up. Harry pouted, mewing pitifully.

"Put me down, please Charlie?"

He heard the others come down the stairs. "Aw, I lost." Jean said with a sigh.

Charlie laughed. "What is my prize, Miss Luna?"

Luna pointed to the squirming Harry. "You'll have him first." She looked at Jean. "Sorry. You'll have him after Charlie."

"That is fair, Miss Luna. I did lose."

Harry shook his legs slightly. "Put me down Charlie? Please?"

"Will you be a good kitty?"

"Maybe."

"I don't think that's an answer kitty. I suppose I won't let you down, then." He started walking towards the stairs. Harry gasped, holding onto him tightly as he was carried up the stairs.

"Jean, Severus, save me!"

His only reply was laughter.

He was dropped on the bed in one of the guest rooms. Charlie smiled down at him, rubbing his ears. "You are too cute for words, Harry. I've never seen anything like this, unless it was an accidental transfiguration."

"It's a muggle thing." Harry breathed as Charlie pulled off his t shirt over his head.

"Turn over. I want to play with your tail." Harry turned onto his stomach with a smile, arching his back into the stroke down his spine. "Good kitty."

Hands stroked him gently. Harry sighed, relaxing into the touch. Charlie undid his jeans, and got onto the bed behind him. "That blow job you gave me before…that was rather amazing. That…piercing you have really added to it. Did Jean give that to you?"

Harry shook his head. "Luna. But…Jean taught me how to…" He trailed off, leaning into Charlie's gentle touches.

Luna looked up from her cards as they could hear Harry crying out. She was playing poker with Severus and Jean while the boys were playing upstairs. They could hear the bed banging against the wall. Jean stared up at the ceiling. "Fuck. I fold. I can't concentrate with that going on."

Luna smiled. She won again. Severus dropped his cards with a sigh. He couldn't believe he'd lost again. He looked up at the ceiling as he heard Harry cry out again. "Yes! Yes! Harder, fuck!"

Luna cleared her throat. "I think Charlie has had enough time with his prize. He's going to tire poor Harry out if he's not careful."

Jean grinned, and stood from his chair. "Yes, we should check on him."

Severus smirked. "And Charlie as well. Don't want him getting hurt, you know. Pulled muscles aren't pleasant." Luna wound her arms through theirs as they went up the stairs.

Harry woke with a wide grin. He was very sore, but it was worth it. He stretched. Several groans accompanied this. After last night, nothing would really surprise him anymore. He sighed happily, curling up against Jean. The man opened his eyes sleepily, running a hand over his bottom. "Harry." He murmured.

Harry rolled on top of him. "Did you have fun?"

Jean smiled. "Yes, I did. I haven't had fun like that in a while."

Harry kissed him deeply. "I missed you so much."

"And I you." Jean held Harry to his chest. They looked over at the others. Everyone was naked as a jaybird. Severus had been spooning Harry before he had moved. Charlie and Luna were curled up together.

Harry sighed as he felt one of Jean's hands sliding to his bum. He shifted his hips slightly.

"You are insatiable." Jean whispered playfully.

Harry grinned. "I thought you liked that about me."

A finger worked inside Harry slowly. Harry groaned. He glanced over to see Severus opening his eyes, watching them sleepily. He gasped, shifting his hips as Jean brushed his prostate. "Ride me Harry." Jean said huskily, sitting up, keeping Harry in his lap.

Harry groaned. "That must your favorite position."

Jean squeezed his bum, guiding him slowly down his lap. "Of course, mon cheri, I love to see you bouncing in my lap."

Harry gasped, fingers digging into Jean's arms as the man pushed on his hips. He looked over to see Severus fully awake now, watching them intently. "Severus is awake." Harry whispered.

"Good morning Severus." Jean said cheerfully.

"Morning." Severus sat up slowly, still watching them. "Aren't you sore Harry?"

Harry groaned with a small nod. "Yes, but in the good way." He panted, bouncing on Jean's lap. Jean kissed up and down his neck, whispering those dirty words in French, like he always did. Several chuckled. He understood a bit of it. Harry gave a sultry look to Severus.

"Are you just going to watch?"

Severus smirked. "Yes." He and Jean exchanged a look.

"Sev?" Charlie asked sleepily.

"Good morning Charlie."

"You're up before me…how did that…" Charlie trailed off as he sat up, seeing Harry and Jean. "Already at it, I see."

Harry stuck his tongue out at him, and gasped, arching into Jean. "Jean, don't be mean…please…"

Jean slid his cock back into Harry with a grin. "I am not mean, I just like to tease."

Harry groaned into his shoulder, rocking with him again.

"As much as I would like to stay, I've got to get my things packed." Charlie said, getting up from the bed. His movements woke up Luna. She yawned, and sat up. She looked around. "Good morning everyone."

Harry whimpered. "G-Good morning Lulu."

"I'll go put the tea on since Harry's occupied." She got up from the bed, grabbing her dressing gown.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Charlie and Severus left to go back to the school. Charlie had to get his things together for the burrow, and Severus needed to go to the Malfoys for their holiday get together.

Harry, Jean, and Luna spent the day getting reacquainted, physical and other wise.

Charlie hugged his mother tightly. She smiled at him. "Charlie, you look good! You've been eating well at Hogwarts! Sit, sit."

The rest of his siblings were around the table, even Bill and Fleur were there. His Dad was sitting next to him, and his Mum was at the other end of the table. Everyone began to eat, passing the food about. The twins were talking about their store, and how they had a lot of new projects in the works, and they were thinking of buying some property in Hogsmeade.

Although his Mum hadn't liked the idea at first, Charlie knew she was happy the twins were doing so well. Percy was gone, of course. Who knew where that prat was. Bill tapped his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to announce that Fleur's pregnant!"

Mum gasped, hugging her oldest tightly. Charlie grinned, although his heart wasn't in it. Yes, he was thrilled for his brother, but…he couldn't bring himself to ruin their announcement.

She was babbling about the due date, and the gender, and all that sort of thing to Bill and Fluer. Charlie looked down at his plate, pushing his food about. His Dad patted his arm, getting his attention. Charlie looked up. He was alarmed to see his vision a little blurry. He blinked back his tears.

"Alright, son?" His dad asked quietly.

Charlie nodded.

"So, when are you going to settle down with a nice young lady?" His mum asked.

Charlie looked over at her. He bit his lip. He glanced at Bill and Fluer. Bill's smile faded upon seeing him, and he looked a bit worried. Fleur looked worried for him too.

"Um….I'm seeing someone." He said quietly.

His mum smiled. "You are? That's great, when are you going to bring her by?"

He saw Ron and Ginny exchange a glance, probably trying to figure out who he could be seeing while working at the school.

"I…um…" Charlie looked down. His dad patted his arm comfortingly. He squeezed slightly. Charlie looked at his dad. Arthur nodded encouragingly, giving him a slight smile.

"I'm gay, mum."

Ron and Ginny gaped, and the twins passed a galleon between them.

Mum stood from her seat. "WHAT!"

Charlie looked down again. "I'm sorry. I've been seeing this guy for a while, and we-"

"Who is it?"

Charlie bit his lip nervously. "I..."

"Who is it?" His mum asked again, her hands on her hips this time. "Do I know him?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Yes…um…it's Snape." He mumbled.

His Dad stiffened, but his Mum hadn't heard. "Who?"

"Severus. Severus Snape." Charlie said clearly.

Ron fainted, falling from his chair. The twins high-fived each other, and Ginny made a face, turning a bit green.

"WHAT! THAT DEATHEATER!"

Charlie gasped. "Mum! You know he was on our side!"

Dad put a hand on his shoulder, but Charlie pulled away, and walked out of the kitchen. He went up the stairs to his old room, slamming the door. There was a soft knock at his door. "Go away." He growled.

"Charlie, it's me. I wont yell or anything, I just want to talk." Charlie sighed, letting his Dad in.

Charlie sat on his bed, while his Dad took his desk chair. They looked at each other for the longest time. "Charlie…I love you. Your mum loves you too…she's just a bit upset right now." Charlie rolled his eyes. His Dad went on. "How long have you been together?"

Charlie looked down. "I…was interested in him in my seventh year. He was too, but I didn't know at the time. Then I went to Romania. When I came back to teach, well…" Charlie hated lying to his father, but it was bad enough as it was.

Arthur nodded. "Okay." He looked thoughtful. "Do you love him?"

Charlie nodded. "With all my heart. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't serious about it, Dad."

His dad sighed. "Okay." He patted his son on the shoulder. "Let Severus know that I need to talk to him, hmm?" He paused. "Bill knew, didn't he?"

Charlie nodded. "He's known for a while now. Please don't get upset with him-"

"No, no, I won't. You both are grown adults now." He smiled. "You can make your own decisions." He smiled. "And Bill…he's going to be a Father. I should talk to him too." They hugged each other. "Come on, let's get back downstairs and congratulate your brother properly."

Harry beamed as he held his Godson for the first time. Teddy had bright purple hair, courtesy of his mother. Tonks and Remus were sitting on either side of him. Tonk's parents, Andromeda and Ted, were sitting on the loveseat, beaming at him. Luna and Jean were there too, sitting together on the other loveseat. Harry grinned at the tiny baby in his arms.

"I can't believe it." He looked at Remus and Tonks. "With the marauder genes in him, this baby's going to be a handful- especially if he puts those traits of his to good use."

"Don't give him ideas, Harry." Tonks chastised teasingly.

"I won't." Harry said with a grin. He cooed at the baby, playing with his fingers. The baby had a fascination with his hair, tugging at it.

"Hey, you little bugger!"

Tonks took the baby back after prying the baby's hand from Harry's hair. The rest of them were chuckling. "So, Harry, how is school?" Remus asked.

Harry grinned. "Great. According to the Ravenclaws, I've been moved up to sixth in my class."

Remus shook his head. "They're still doing that, are they?"

"What will you do after you graduate Harry?" Andromeda asked.

Harry smiled at her. "I'm not sure. I thought for a while I was going to be an auror, but I don't really fancy fighting all the time. I was thinking about working on my Seat with the Wizengamot, changing a few things." He gave a wink to Remus, who gave him a tremulous smile.

"They only meet once a month, what else are you thinking about?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, Luna will be busy with the Quibbler, so I thought I'd stay at home and raise whatever kids we might have."

Remus' brows raised. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking about that?"

Harry shrugged. "I've always wanted a big family." He exchanged a look with Luna, who gave him a smile.

Luna spoke up. "We're Matched, practically. We don't need to negotiate it or anything, but we're planning on getting married as soon as Harry graduates."

Remus's eyes widened. "Really?"

Harry smiled. "Yep. You'll be there, right?"

"Of course Harry, I wouldn't miss it for anything." Remus said, hugging him tightly.

"What will you do for the wedding?" Andromeda asked. She hadn't really gotten to do the big white wedding thing for her daughter, so maybe she could help with Harry and Luna instead.

Harry smiled. "No clue. Guess you want to help?"

Harry was hugged by Mrs. Weasley tightly. "Happy Christmas Harry!" She hugged Luna. "And Luna, happy holidays!"

Luna smiled, and motioned to Jean. "This is our friend Jean."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Nice to meet you Jean. My youngest, Ron, said you're penpals with Harry."

"That's right." Jean said with a slight smile. "We met last summer, in Paris."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, ushering them into the sitting room, where everyone was gathered. She told them about Fluer being pregnant, while Harry told her about meeting his Godson. Harry sat on the floor with Luna, Ron, and Ginny by the tree.

Bill and Fluer were sharing an arm chair together. Charlie was talking quietly to his Father with Severus by his side. The twins moved to sit beside them.

"Can you believe it-"

"Snape is here."

"Mum's pissed."

"Of course she's hiding it."

"Dear old Charlie finally came out."

"Won me a galleon, he has."

Harry grinned at the twins antics. "Charlie and Professor Snape are together? That's nice."

Ron made a face. Ginny looked a bit ill. "It's disgusting." Ron said. "Who could picture Snape with anybody?" Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry frowned. He saw Jean coming towards them, after he had finished talking with Mrs. Weasley. He stood, introducing everyone. Jean then joined them on the floor, much to Harry's surprise.

"So you're Harry's penpal." Ron said, looking at Jean. "I thought you'd be younger."

Harry blushed, but Jean laughed. "No. That is alright though. Pleasure to meet you, Jean Prentice."

"Dean said you're famous in the muggle world. Is it true?" Ginny asked, eyeing him closely.

Jean nodded. "Just mostly in Paris, though. I've done a few shows in Germany and Austria, but not many. I was thinking about working my way to London." He exchanged a smile with Harry.

Harry grinned at him. "That'd be great."

Jean was called over by Mrs. Weasley, as she wanted to introduce him to her other sons. He got up and walked over to her. Ginny leant close. "Is he gay?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "What?"

Ron laughed. "He doesn't look gay. Don't be silly, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. "Dean showed me some of the guy's work. It's…weird." She made a face. "I think he is." She looked at Harry closely. "Did you know?"

Harry shrugged, trying to be casual. "It's not a big deal."

"Susan and Hanna are gay, and they're nice girls." Luna added.

Ron looked a bit considering. "They're both cute, too bad they like pus-" He stopped at Ginny's swat to his arm "What?"

Harry got up, seeing that Mrs. Weasley was introducing Jean to her husband, Charlie, and Severus.

"Arthur, this is Jean Prentice, Harry and Luna's friend. He's a muggle."

"Nice to meet you Jean, are you really a muggle? I find muggles so fascinating." Arthur said with a wide smile, shaking Jean's hand heartily. Harry stifled a smile, walking to Jean's side.

"He's a photographer, a rather good one, if I say so myself." Harry grinned, nudging Jean.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "This is my son Charlie and his…friend Professor Snape. They both work at Hogwarts."

Jean shook hands with them both, none of them giving any clue that they had met each other before. "Nice to meet you both."

Charlie glared at his Mother slightly. Since he knew that Jean knew about them already, he had no problem speaking up. "Severus is my boyfriend, not just a friend."

Jean smiled. "Okay... So what do you teach at the school?"

Harry opened his gift from Jean. They were back at the house. Luna was playing with a camera she'd gotten from him, fiddling with the buttons. Harry shook his head, looking in the box. "You're naughty, Jean. You just wanted to see me in this outfit."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jean laughed. Harry made a face at him. "Go get your other outfits too. We'll make an afternoon of it. I'll have something to tide me over until the next holiday."

Harry grinned, kissing him on his cheek and running up the stairs. Jean taught Luna how to use the camera that afternoon, and they both took shots of Harry modeling his outfits for them. And they had lots of fun.

The rest of the holiday was spent in muggle London, checking out the galleries and museums. Jean talked a few of the gallery owners, trading cards and promises to talk business at a later date. In fact, Jean was more known than he realized. They met with Dean and his mother for lunch one day, and it had continued on to dinner, talking about the local art scene.

Dean's mother was apparently used to this, so she talked with Luna and Harry about school and other things.

All too soon, the holidays came to a close, and they were saying goodbye to Jean at the station.

Harry was crying as the man held him close. "I'll miss you."

"Not as much as I'll miss you." Jean admitted, kissing the top of his head.

Luna hugged his other side. "I'll miss you too…do you really have to go away?" She asked breathlessly.

Jean smiled at her sadly. "For now. If I can rustle up some work and some galleries here in London…I'll seriously consider moving."

Harry grinned, hugging him tighter. "Please…please Jean, just think about it?"

Jean nodded. "I will. I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Harry was quiet on the train back to Hogwarts. He looked out the window, sighing. Millicent glanced at him. She and Neville were sitting in the compartment with him while Luna had to talk to a few people.

"What's wrong Harry? Didn't you have a good holiday?"

Harry sighed. "Yes…it was good." He smiled at them. "How was your holiday?"

Neville grinned. "We decided on a date. This coming September, what do you think?"

Harry grinned. "Sounds good."

"Will you be my best man?"

Harry's grin widened. "If you'll be mine."

Neville chuckled, and they shook on it. "Have you guys set on a date?"

"Probably after graduation." Harry shrugged. "Nothing permanent yet."

Harry got back into the groove of things rather quickly. NEWTS were coming up, and the professors were putting pressure on the seventh years by piling on homework. Somehow, Harry managed to find time to do it all between his visits with Severus and Charlie, and Luna.

Severus was actually helping him study for his potions sometimes when they were together. One such afternoon, in January, there was an accident.

Harry covered his eyes with his arms. He was covered in his potion, a purple gunky stuff that smelled quite bad. It was supposed to be a contraception potion. He had no idea what went wrong. He lowered his eyes, fearing the worst.

Severus was uncovered, as he'd put up a shield just in time. He shook his head, grumbling under his breath as he gathered a bit of potion in a vial. He set it aside, cleaning the rest with a cleaning charm, and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Come on." He growled, dragging Harry through his office to his quarters. They went to the bathroom, and Severus turned the shower on. "Get in the shower, and scrub all of that off immediately! After you've finished, come to my study. Don't dress." And with that, he slammed the door.

Harry sighed, feeling worry ebb in him as he shed his clothes, cleaning them off before dropping them to the floor. He stepped into the shower and scrubbed his skin. Severus was so mad at him! He hadn't blown up a potion in ages, it wasn't like it happened on purpose.

He sniffled, getting out. Was he going to be punished? Severus was so mad…he wiped a stray tear away, and dried his hair, and walked out of the bathroom. He walked into the study, and stopped in the doorway.

Charlie was there now, and both men looked quite upset. Harry walked in, head down. Charlie had taught him how to kneel, and he did so, before them. Head down, hands behind his back, knees on the floor.

"You disappointed me Harry. You're lucky that potion wasn't dangerous at that stage. How could you be so stupid!"

Harry flinched.

Charlie cut in. "Harry, we're not just disappointed, but we were worried…you could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sor-"

"Did I say you could speak?" Charlie said, crossing his arms.

Harry shook his head. He was pulled to stand, and was bent over Severus' desk. He heard a drawer open, but he dared not look.

"You'll be given ten swats Harry."

Harry nodded, trying to brace for it, spreading his legs for leverage.

"You may begin Charlie."

Afterwards, Harry clung to Charlie, crying in his lap. Severus rubbed up and down his back. "I'm sorry Harry, but you need to learn…that could have been very dangerous, okay?" Harry nodded, looking at Charlie tearfully. "You may speak now, Harry."

Harry let out a gasping sob. "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time." He hugged Charlie tightly around his neck. "I'll try my hardest, I swear." He sniffled. He flinched as Charlie ran a hand over his bum.

Charlie sighed. "Oh Harry…"

Severus went to get a salve. Charlie carried him into the bedroom, lying him on his stomach. He rubbed the salve over the marks. "Does that feel better?" He said soothingly.

Harry nodded. "Uh huh."

Severus sat beside Harry, petting his hair.

Harry squirmed as Charlie continued to rub it in. The two men exchanged a glance. "How are you feeling?" Severus asked softly.

"I'm…I'm okay." Harry murmured, eyes closed. He sighed as Charlie slid a finger into him. He smiled dreamily. "Please Charlie?"

Charlie smiled. "Always, Harry."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Harry was excited. He was determined to make Luna's birthday the best ever. After last year's rough beginning, he wanted it to be perfect this time. He had the dinner set out, and was wearing an outfit he knew was Luna's favorite when she opened the door.

She smiled. "Hello Harry." She looked at him appreciatively. "Dinner looks good." She glanced around, sitting at the table. Harry sat next to her.

"It's your favorite. I told Dobby, he helped me out."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "So, how is class going? Did you finish that paper for McGonagall yet?"

Harry nodded. "Just finished yesterday."

"How are you feeling? You looked a bit peaky yesterday morning."

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine now. It was just a bit of a stomachache, that's all."

"Okay." She ruffled his bangs. The dessert popped in. Harry had been looking forward to the treacle tart, his favorite, but his stomach suddenly lurched.

He pushed his plate away.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry frowned. "I'm…I'm not feeling so good." He held his stomach as it gurgled menacingly. Luna vanished the dessert. Harry's stomach settled a bit. He leant back in his chair with a frown. "How strange…it went away."

Luna looked thoughtful. She cast a diagnostic spell at him. "Says you have a bit of a fever. Okay, let's get you to bed."

"But Luna, your birthday-"

"It's quite all right. I feel like a good cuddle right about now. Don't worry." She smiled, kissing him deeply. Harry smiled into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

For the next few days, Harry stomach lurched about. When he woke to throwing up on the first of March, he decided to go to Madam Pomfrey. He stood from the toilet, flushing it. He cancelled the silencing spell. He didn't want to wake the others up with him getting sick. He walked out of the stall, brushing his teeth, feeling a bit weak.

He must have eaten something funny. Or maybe he just had the flu. He dressed half heartedly and grabbed his bag, wanting to get to breakfast early so he could visit the hospital wing before class. He didn't fancy going to class like this.

He sat with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She looked at him worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm going to Madam Pomfrey today. She'll give me a potion, I'll be good as new, okay?"

"Finally. Okay." She kissed his cheek. "I have to get to class. Tell me later how it went, okay?" Harry nodded, and walked her to her class, which was on the way to the hospital wing. It was empty when he walked in. Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Hello Harry. Haven't seen you in a while. Must be a record."

Harry chuckled. "Hi…I'm feeling a bit under the weather. I think it's a stomach ache or something."

"Oh dear, let's get you to your bed." She tutted, sending him to 'his' bed. He always went to the same one, people joked there should be a plaque above it.

"Alright, let's see, shall we?"

She cast a few diagnostic charms. "Alright, it looks like you're pretty healthy to me…you're usually underweight, but you're at a good weight now. I assume Luna's making sure you're eating better now." Harry nodded. She went on. "You have a slight fever, mind you, but…what's been going on?"

"Well, my stomach has been feeling weird on and off for the past couple of d…wow, it's been almost two weeks now. Well, anyways, I started throwing up this past week."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "You should have come to me sooner, dear." She murmured a few more spells, murmuring about silly boys and their pride afterwards. She frowned, tilting her head slightly. "Hmm. Your magical levels seem a bit higher than usual."

"Higher?" Harry frowned. "What does that mean?"

Madam Pomfrey blinked in realization. "You and Miss Lovegood haven't finished the…you know."

Harry straightened up in surprise. "No! Why, do you think…."

She cast another spell, and gasped as his stomach glowed a soft blue.

Harry gaped at it. "What the fuck does that mean?" He asked hysterically.

Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around his bed, and cast a silencing spell. She sat on the bed, holding his hand. "Harry, please calm down….you're, the spell says you're…pregnant. If you insist that you haven't finished the ritual, it…has to be a mistake. I'll do a few more tests, alright?"

Harry nodded, and laid on the bed after he changed into a hospital wing issued robe as instructed. Madam Pomfrey cast a number of spells, looking more and more worried with each one. She even had him pee onto a muggle pregnancy strip. Each one came up positive. She sighed, looking drained. "There is one more option. I'll have to get a potion. Until then, I need to hold you here. I'll spread the word that you have the flu, okay?"

She sighed. "I'm sure this will be all sorted out."

"Wait…where are you getting the potion from?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Professor Snape. Class should be ending soon, so I can fire call him. Hopefully he'll have it finished by tonight and we can test it."

Harry nodded. "Would you like for me to firecall Luna as well?" Harry nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. He felt like he could cry. Why did all the weird stuff happen to him?

He had been told several times that wizards couldn't get pregnant…and here he was….pregnant.

He was curled up on his side when Luna arrived with Madam Pomfrey. "Harry…what's wrong?"

Harry sat up slowly, wiping his face. "I…I might be pregnant."

Luna looked surprised. She didn't look surprised very often, and it showed. "What? How is that possible?"

She looked to Madam Pomfrey. "We haven't finished the ritual yet, did he tell you?"

The medi-witch nodded. "Yes, he did. We've tried every means available. They've all come up positive. I've asked Professor Snape to make a potion that will detect, if he is pregnant, how far along he is, and what gender it will be."

Harry bowed his head. Luna sat beside Harry, rubbing his shoulder. "Does he know who its for?"

"No. I didn't tell him."

Luna sighed. "Okay…" She sighed again, trying to calm herself down. "There has to be a reason for this. This just…it's never happened! Harry and I have been so careful not to finish the ritual, we were going to wait until after…."

"I know dear, there has to be an explanation." Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry. "Have you drank anything that tasted strange in the last month? Or…"

Harry gasped, interrupting her. "The accident." He covered his mouth in horror.

"What happened Harry?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently.

"I…I was working with Professor Snape in his lab. He was helping me study for my NEWTS potions practical. I was brewing a contraception potion, and I messed it up, big time. It blew up all over the place."

"Did any get on the professor?"

"N-no." Harry paled, remembering what happened afterwards. He looked at Luna, and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

"What's going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking between them.

Luna covered her mouth with her hand, looking terribly upset. Harry began to cry. He moved to hold her, but she moved away from his grasp slightly.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood-"

"I'm not the other parent." Luna said with a sob, finally crying. Harry felt terrible. He hadn't seen her cry like this since her father had died.

"Mr. Potter… what happened?" Madam Pomfrey growled.

"It…it just happened…oh Merlin, I am so sorry, how were we supposed to know…"

"Mr. Potter, did you cheat on Miss Lovegood?"

"N-no, he didn't. I…I knew about it." She admitted quietly. "I…I am okay with it…I…" She sighed, looking at Harry. "I'll be fine, Harry."

"I don't know who it is. I have no idea." Harry admitted quietly.

"We have to tell them."

"I know."

They hugged each other tightly. Madam Pomfrey looked at them worriedly. "Please tell me what's going on."

Harry and Luna looked back at the healer. "If…we tell you, you have to swear to tell no one else. Please, swear." Harry begged.

Madam Pomfrey's shoulders straightened. "I can't tell anyways, the vow I took when I became a Healer prevents me from telling anyone information you don't want me telling."

Harry and Luna exchanged a look. "I've been allowing Harry to sleep with three different men. Two of them could possibly be the Father." Luna admitted bluntly. It sounded so horrible when she said it out loud.

Madam Pomfrey eyebrows rose. "Oh." What else was she supposed to say?

"They are…they will get in trouble if anyone finds out."

"They aren't married, are they?"

Harry shook his head. "Each of them knew about the other. They…" He looked down. "It's…Charlie and Professor Snape."

Madam Pomfrey gasped in outrage. "What? How could they-"

"Madam Pomfrey, please don't blame them." Luna said softly. "I allowed Harry to sleep with them. Everything was consensual. No rules have been broken, he's of age."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I'll be in my office when you tell them. I…can't see them right now."

"May I please use your fireplace to call Charlie, and tell him to come up with Severus?"

The healer nodded, and the two women went to her office, talking quietly.

Harry let out a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Severus arrived, holding a vial, with Charlie in tow. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling I…." Charlie trailed off as he saw Luna waiting for them. She looked particularly rumpled. "Where's Harry?"

She pointed to the curtained area. Severus started to go to Madam Pomfrey's office, but Luna stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "We need to talk to Harry." Severus frowned slightly, but the two men followed her into the curtained area.

Harry was bundled up under the blankets, quiet sobs could be heard.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, peeling back the covers. Severus sat at the end of the bed, wondering, not for the first time, what was going on.

Harry looked down, his face streaked with tears. "There was an accident." He looked at Severus. "Do you remember that accident I caused in your lab? About a month ago?"

Severus nodded. He was still trying to figure out what had gone wrong with it.

Harry sniffled. "And afterwards we…you know?"

Charlie nodded. "What has any of that got to do with…"

Snape gasped, looking at the vial in his hands. "You're…"

Harry nodded. "I think so. Madam Pomfrey and I have done every test we could…that's the last one there. Are…are you sure it's not faulty?"

Snape nodded shakily, and handed Harry the potion. "Drink that, and we'll have to wait a few moments to see if it works." Harry swallowed it.

Charlie spoke up. "Do you know whose it is?"

Harry shook his head. "It has to be one of yours, I just don't know who."

Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment. Snape took Harry's hand.

"If you are pregnant…I don't mind."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Really?" Harry asked tentatively. At that moment, his stomach glowed a soft blue, in a single line across his abdomen. "You are one month along. It's a boy." Severus said quietly, squeezing Harry's hand.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Epilogue: Twelve years later

Harry grinned at Luna, herding their family onto the Platform for Hogwarts. Their eldest daughter was starting her first year at Hogwarts. She looked exactly like her Mother, and was named after her Great-Grandmother, Diana. Luna was talking intently with her daughter, off to the side.

Harry shifted their youngest on his hip- Andrew. He had dark hair and eyes- Severus' son. He smiled as he saw Severus and Charlie talking to their son, who was also starting his first year. His name was Will, and he had bright red hair like many other of the Weasleys.

Harry's oldest child, Morgan, was starting his second year. He had Harry's green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Harry told the general public that the red came from his Mother, but Morgan was really Charlie's son. He was a Slytherin, which came as a shock to the wizarding public. Harry wasn't terribly surprised, though, and he was happy for his son.

Tonks and Remus were not too far away, saying their goodbyes to Teddy, who was starting his third year now- they grew up so quickly. Jean squeezed Harry's shoulder, and their eyes met. Harry smiled, handing over Andrew to the man. He rubbed his stomach, looking down. Another child was on the way, and he idly wondered whose it could be. Despite pregnancy potions and spells that had been developed by Severus and Luna, there were none so far that could detect parentage until after the child was born.

So it would be yet another surprise, most likely. The only one that had not been a surprise had been Luna's heir. Harry was very happy to have his rather large family gathered together. He ruffled his son's hair, feeling sentimental.

Not long after Harry had found out he was pregnant with his first child, Jean had decided to move to the UK. He lived with the Lovegoods in their home, and ran a successful gallery in Diagon Alley- one of the only wizarding galleries in the UK. He also exhibited in the muggle world as well.

Harry had managed to keep his pregnancy a secret, and he and Luna had hand-fasted that spring of his Seventh year. He had their first child that following September, although people had no idea at the time that Harry had the child- since they hadn't been seen by the public since his graduation. Luna skipped her seventh year, and took her NEWTS at the Ministry instead.

While he was pregnant, Luna and Severus began developing a potion that would be able to give men a chance to have children. They had finished it while Harry was pregnant with Luna's child, and Harry went public with the pregnancy, saying that 'someone had to do it'. Not too long afterwards, Charlie and Snape left Hogwarts- and promptly got married, much to the dismay of Molly.

They moved right next door to the Lovegoods, where Severus began writing a bestselling potions book, and began to write articles for potions periodicals. Charlie became pregnant with Will, and helped Harry take care of the kids. Luna went to work on her legislation at the Ministry, and with the help of Madam Bones and many others, they set about getting witches and wizards equal rights. She also continued her Father's paper, which had gotten quite popular since Harry began writing articles for it.

The children all grew up together as siblings- and in some cases, they were. The public didn't know the true extent about their relationships, although there had been a few that had gotten in the loop over the years- such as the Lupins, Dumbledore, and Molly, Arthur, and Bill.

No one else knew, and they were happy with that.

Harry smiled to himself, watching Jean go over to Morgan so that the brothers could say goodbye. Morgan ruffled Andrew's black hair, rolling his eyes at the toddler's giggles.

Harry sighed, looking down at his stomach. The boys were a handful, and he was glad that the twins he were carrying were girls. That would even it up a bit. He saw some nearby muggleborns and their families gawking at him, and he waved slightly, making them whisper amongst themselves. Let them stare. He was happy.

The whistle blew, and the older kids scrambled to get onto the train, saying their last goodbyes. Luna went to his side, putting her arm around him, waving to their children. Severus and Charlie joined hands at their side, and Jean went back to Harry's side, waving little Andrew's hand at the train.

Harry looked around at his family, and felt as though things couldn't get much better than this.


End file.
